Hollow Bones
by Koujii
Summary: "I am no monster. I'm merely a man"... Detective Ichigo Kurosaki is faced with the most sinister serial killer yet. He must catch the killer before the killer catches him. GrimmIchi, slash, non-con, violence & language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach & characters belong to Tite Kubo.

 **WARNINGS:** Grimmjow x Ichigo. Yaoi, rape, language & blood / descriptive deaths.

For Isumi Sano.

* * *

Within an ordinary small house, there is an upside down black cross painted thickly on the wall, contrasting against the white. Ichigo Kurosaki and his partner stop in the lounge room to stand opposite the wall to view it. Against the wall is a black couch. The corpse is seated on it upright, naked, with black hair, and black horns on her head.

It's not a very welcoming sight, but it's not the first time they have seen something so disturbing.

Her eyes are gorged out, so when looking directly, there are two black holes that are supposed to be eyes. It's hollow, like looking into the depths of hell.

The body is white: chalky. The person may have already been pale but… death does a big toll on the body. The stink has already taken over the room. Unbearable if you've only been on this line of work for a short time. Bearable if homicide was the only part of criminology that interested you. Ichigo leans back, tilts his head to look directly in an angle.

The silence between both men in the house is eerie. The harsh wind rattles the weak glass, a high pitched whistle floating in the air. Ichigo looks back at his partner as he pushes a hand through his blue hair and shakes his head, a look of concentration on his angular face as he stares at the body.

"Similar to the one you saw first, huh, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks, looking back at the corpse.

Grimmjow nods. Ichigo pulls on blue gloves so he can touch the face. It lulls, he pulls away.

It's fresh. The body is not so stiff because it hasn't been that long since her death.

Ichigo walks around the couch it's seated up on, head tilted down. Her shoulder back has incoherent words he can't read. The strange markings spur uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Satanic bastard," Grimmjow sneers, hands in slacks. He never liked getting too close; instead opting out to stand a few metres away while his partner got in close.

Ichigo frowns, brown eyes grazing over the symbols on her skin. What was the message supposed to be? All these lines, all these cuts embedded deeply into skin. Why were the eyes taken? It must either be a message or a trophy for the killer. It's intriguing, yet Ichigo is not sure why he's so infatuated with death.

He continues to gaze at the markings until Grimmjow growls his discontent with the situation. Ichigo pulls away from the corpse so he can walk around the couch.

"There's no blood," Ichigo says, gazing at the body. But the only blood he can see is running down under the black hollow holes for eyes that have dried up, gotten crusty.

"Internal," Grimmjow suggests, "except for the eyes."

"My thoughts exactly," Ichigo pulls the gloves off, nearing the exit. Grimmjow follows behind.

Once they're outside, an ambulance, their vehicle they arrived in and other police vehicles surround the front. The front of the house is taped off with yellow DO NOT CROSS, POLICE strips. It moves furiously from the harsh wind, making a snapping sound. The neighbourhood is deserted. No one is outside but the curtains within move from the houses across the street. People are trying to see what the fuss is. Ichigo ducks under the tape, stopping right in front of his superior.

"Dead," he tells Byakuya as he stands outside, having just arrived. The sky is cloudy. Grey. But it won't rain. It hardly does in this town anyway. Instead a cool wind blows in their direction repeatedly.

"Satanic markings, eyes gorged out for some reason. Not a lot of blood."

Dressed in a suit, he nods, dark hair let loose as it falls over his shoulders, looking over Ichigo to the house behind him. "Very well, Kurosaki." He continues towards the house, ducking under the yellow tape. Ichigo watches, turning as Grimmjow opens the door to the vehicle.

"Get in Kurosaki," he tells Ichigo, starting the engine. "We got a fuck load a' paperwork to do thanks to this bastard."

He's referring to the killer –not their superior, Byakuya.

Ichigo looks out the passenger side window to the house. Its frame is small, made out of bricks. The wooden gate is broken, leaning over the neighbour's side. A toddler's colourful tricycle is out the front. The door wide open as investigators go in and out of the house. Two men zipped up in complete white suits covered from head to toe enter the house just as Byakuya exists. Those guys will be collecting the evidence. The body will be out of there soon. Their superiors eyes narrow at their direction, then at the window at the very front of the house next to the front door which has been shattered, the glass still littering the ground.

They drive out of the street in silence.

'Hueco Mundo' written on a white dirty street sign points in the direction they just drove out of.

"Not a good place," Ichigo murmurs, scratching the top of his spiky orange hair. He says it mostly to himself, but Grimmjow grunts in agreement.

"Not a good place at all."

* * *

Soft murmurs sound from the office, the door still open. No one is seen inside, but the superiors must be further in the room. Ichigo looks up from his badge, fingers grazing the front of it. He puts it away, straining his ears to listen, leaning back on the desk chair with a slight creek.

"This is the worst serial killer we've ever seen."

He know's that's Byakuya's voice.

"Renji, I need you to join the case."

Shit. Yet another is now trying to figure these killings out. Renji had always worked for Byakuya, but wasn't always on the cases per se.

"Alright," Renji confirms, "Images?"

"Kurosaki has them."

There's shuffling inside and the closure of a desk from within the office. A moment after Renji emerges from the room, Byakuya following from behind. They approach Ichigo's desk as he continually watches them.

"Looks like this killer keeps adding to the list," Byakuya says. True. The case started with only two investigators. As little as that is, they supposed it was one of those ambitious types who tried to make themselves appear terrifying, like from some type of book or movie. But the message didn't add up. The motive unknown, the bodies slaughtered.

"Brief me," Renji sits himself by the desk.

"The first body was found in Hollow's way." Ichigo pulls the document from the desk, opening it up to the first images that started this case.

"Antlers hand crafted from flexible sticks," he tells Renji, pointing at the head of the young woman. Her eyes were also gorged out, her abdomen ripped open. Maggots had already been eating flesh upon arrival. But Ichigo wasn't assigned on the case at the time of the finding. "Two investigators, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques –my partner now, and another had been called to the scene after a farmer found the body."

Renji nods, looking at the images closely.

"The other detective left the case. I was assigned in his place," Ichigo continues. The reason behind that detective pulling out of the case was because of one reason only: danger. Extreme danger, because at a time like this the investigators lives are also on the line, under threat from serial killers on serious cases like this. No one suspected a pull out like that, but that only meant Ichigo would join the case. And even though he is young, it doesn't detract from the knowledge he's acquired.

Renji shakes his head. He is now yet another member assigned to the task force. "Little blood," he murmurs. "Obviously has an idea about cutting to avoid certain arteries."

"A butcher, or a doctor," Ichigo sighs. He leans back in the chair once again, staring up at the ceiling.

He frowns by the thought that the killer may have just been careful, done some research before he struck.

"I have a mountain of paperwork and I still can't figure out who the victim is from the last finding." It had been two days since the woman with the horns was found dead in her house.

"He already has a nickname," Ichigo adds, looking up at Renji who's been watching him for moments. He nods and Ichigo doesn't hesitate to tell him.

"The White King."

Renji raises a brow, "the white king?"

Ichigo nods. "Yeah, because the victims are always so white: pasty. There's hardly any colour, since there's so little blood. Almost like the killer would clean up after he slaughtered them."

"The artist likes to look over his work, I suppose," Renji smirks. "How do you know it's a 'he' anyway? It could have been a woman."

This makes the young detective smile. It could be a woman, but it's the way the killings are done that say otherwise.

"Those women that were killed lived in shady neighbourhoods. Probably did some shady work too, making them more susceptible to men and the danger that comes from the wrong kind."

Ichigo looks at Byakuya, his presence not disturbing but forgotten when he opened up the images. Their superior preferred to remain quiet, so he would listen to what they had to say. Arms folded over his chest, he nods approval and leaves just as silently as he stood. Ichigo watches him retreat into his office.

"Have ya done the god damn autopsy yet?" Ichigo hears Grimmjow growl, his office only a few feet away from him. His head snaps in that direction. Ichigo's been pulled away from the first victim ever found with this killer to the fourth. The autopsy report, that's what he needs. That's what they both need to get through this. They need DNA to know who the woman was. But it's only been two days when it takes at least a week for the results to come back. At a time like this, however, the killer is out there somewhere. Probably killing someone right now, crafting his manifestations. Obviously they _don't_ have all the time in the world, especially not when a killer worse than anything the task force has seen in these parts for _years_ is out there, on the loose.

"One minute," Ichigo says to Renji as he gets up from the seat. He looks back at Renji as he flips through the images, concentrating on them as Ichigo walks away and approaches Grimmjow's office.

Three knocks against Grimmjow's open door gets his attention briefly. Blue eyes looking directly at Ichigo, then back at the computer screen. Grimmjow has the phone against his ear as he listens to the other person on the line for a moment. He rolls his eyes, hand rubbing at his temple as he sighs.

"I need the results in a week," he says into the receiver before hanging up. Grimmjow looks at Ichigo again, a brief silent stare from the both of them for a moment.

"Ichigo," he greets, leaning back in his seat.

"Well you're stressed," Ichigo muses. Grimmjow scoffs.

"Haven't been able to sleep, maybe we need to have a few drinks, Ichi."

"Hmm," Ichigo nods with a smile, "we certainly do."

* * *

"Hnnn"

Grimmjow pushes in deeper. Ichigo twitches around him, shuddering from the overwhelming sensations in his dick and nipples.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck….aaaah" Ichigo burrows his head into the pillow, biting into the soft cushion.

His erection dripping, Ichigo's hand closes around himself while he's panting for breath. Grimmjow continues to plunge into the young man, balls deep, his hands gripping Ichigo's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Ichigo pushes back against him, moaning at the doubling pleasure, jerking himself off.

It wasn't the drinks to blame which lead them to fuck each other in Grimmjow's apartment after the short bar trip. They only had two drinks each; their intentions geared more towards letting off some steam, some stress from the case. But of course, in this line of work, it just never seemed to stop. It never slept, always open for something to happen suddenly and it was expected. This also meant the two men didn't have enough time either, so the sex was always fast, but enough to get both off.

Ichigo releases for the second time tonight, feeling exhausted. Grimmjow grunts his own release and pulls out. He throws the condom in the bin, and then reaches for the carton of cigarettes after getting comfortable on the bed beside Ichigo.

Ichigo watches him, moving to lie on his side comfortably, in this sticky, sweaty, naked mess. Grimmjow pops the cigarette into his mouth. His face is half illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window. The bluey colour in the room tells that it's too early to be awake, too late to be asleep. A cool wind blows through into the room, making Ichigo shiver. Grimmjow lights up the cigarette and inhales, the smoke rising into the air as he exhales.

Ichigo refuses when offered one.

"You know I don't smoke."

"Hmm," Grimmjow shrugs, continuing to smoke.

Who is 'the white king'? Ichigo has to hold back on asking Grimmjow this. Obviously he's not in the mood to be thinking about work now –let alone a serial killer to put him off. But with the mind Ichigo has, there are always endless thoughts. This case has intrigued him from the very beginning, almost to the point of obsession. Because there was only these detectives who could solve the case, and if that meant questioning the actions, motives, and scenes they've seen so far, at any time –day or night, then so be it.

And since the beginning, the same questions stuck in Ichigo's mind. Why were the victims eyes gorged out? And why was there always such intricate crafts cut into white flesh, markings always so dark and demonic on every corpse found so far?

He crawls into Grimmjow's side, needing the warmth, the comfort. Ichigo closes his eyes while the cigarette smoke fills the air, into his nose. Ichigo listens to Grimmjow's soft breathing, his heart, and his body while he traces invisible lines over abs and solid muscle like he's got it memorised. They stay like that for how long, Ichigo's not sure.

"I should go," Ichigo tells him, finally moving himself, getting up from the bed before the risk of falling asleep. He takes his clothes off the floor, redressing. Muscles sore, and mind tired, Ichigo turns his head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table.

5:40am.

With a sigh he reaches for his car keys. Ichigo hasn't had many drinks, so to him, it's alright for him to drive back home.

Leaning over, Ichigo's lips brush over Grimmjow's for a kiss. But he doesn't respond and it makes Ichigo pull away.

He leaves Grimmjow's place with the hopes that he'll get some sleep this early, even though Ichigo knows it will be very little. He showers, changing into pajamas and collapsing on his own bed, in the silence of his home. Hollow eyes evade Ichigo's mind as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Autopsy results are in," Renji murmurs from the desk beside Ichigo's. He's got his nose stuck in the pictures again, this time looking closely at the young woman that was found a week ago, the one with the black hair and horns on her head. She looked like something that crawled out from the ground: the depths of hell. Ichigo watches Renji while he continues to concentrate on it, red hair tied back into a ponytail, black tight shirt revealing muscular definition below.

"Did Grimmjow receive them?" Ichigo asks, taking a sip of his strong coffee as he looks back at the bright computer screen before him.

"Yep," Renji sighs, looking up from the pictures.

There have been no more killings since, but the mood is tense. They don't have to talk about the next suspected strike since it's already dwindling in all of their minds anyway.

"How do you think we'll catch this…white king?" Renji asks, eyeing the screen. Ichigo's got up a document with the faces of all the victims killed by this serial killer. The latest one, they've found out from the autopsy report, was a single mother, once a prostitute working under the name of 'Hanna.' It means flower when translated to Japanese. She appeared to be of Asian descent, giving sense to the name, and had a child that was forgotten at a day care center for a whole day. That's how they found her mangled and manipulated body. When the workers had tried getting into contact with her about the child, yet when nobody picked up, they called the police.

Of course it wasn't long before Grimmjow and Ichigo spilled onto the scene to find another discovery to a grisly murder, done by non-other than the White King himself, and they knew it was his work because of all the similarities it had with past murders.

Ichigo shrugs, finishing up the coffee.

There's no definite way to catch a killer. It could be a slip up or on purpose. They had no leads, no way of telling for sure. It could be a big clue that leads up to getting closer to the white king, or perhaps…

"Sometimes the littlest things can solve the biggest mysteries," Ichigo says, placing the mug on the desk.

Renji nods. "Or maybe he'll give himself in."

"Not likely," Ichigo tells Renji but he just looks at him for a moment. "Who knows, Ichigo?"

Grimmjow emerges from his office, document in hand. He drops it on Ichigo's desk, pushes a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asks.

"That woman," Grimmjow starts, annoyed. "Hanna was a prostitute. The other three were prostitutes too."

Good, Grimmjow read through the report. "Then it looks like we're having a lead," Ichigo tells him, "at least we know the type of people he goes after."

Grimmjow looks at the both of the men before speaking.

"Ya don't get it, Ichi," Grimmjow sighs. Renji and Ichigo both look at him in confusion.

"Yeah, he kills prostitutes. Very original, but the bastard is smart. No one knows these women that are all fuckin' dead."

"Then what about their relatives?" Renji asks, "Hasn't anyone come up to say they know at least one of them?"

Ichigo shakes his head in agreement, but Grimmjow has a point. If no one knows who those women were before they died, then it's a lost cause. Nobody is going to come up with more information.

"Prostitutes move to states where nobody knows them. Generally doesn't have much of a family, and if they do: that family don't want nothin' ta do with em." Grimmjow opens the folder he dropped on the desk, pointing at the image of the latest victim. She was beautiful, and the way she had turned out after the serial killer had his way with her…it was just revolting.

"They change their name, their status. Live in the shittiest parts of town. Hueco Mundo for example: where we found the most recent." Grimmjow adds.

"Shit," Renji rubs his face.

"The two victims have been dead since February. We put out posters, billboards to the public."

Grimmjow points at the image of a billboard that was set up to help people who knew those women to approach us for more information. Ichigo looks down at it, the first and second victims faces along with a headline: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? And a number down the bottom, prompting anyone who knows to: TELL YOUR LOCAL AUTHORITIES.

"It's June, Ichigo." Grimmjow continues after a short pause. Four months have gone by. "No one has come forward. No one knows em. It's going to be the same with the other two. People in this town are already shaken up, no one leavin' their houses, too content with ignorance."

Ichigo nods. He figures that even if someone did happen to know at least one of the dead women, they wouldn't want to approach the authorities anyway. It's just the way the world works. Some people see but don't do anything about it. Ichigo's not sure whether to believe that those types of people are actually worse than the killers who actually commit the crimes.

It all makes sense. Renji understands too, sighing deeply and leaning back on his chair.

"Then what the hell is this killer's motive?" Ichigo frowns, closing the document because looking at it is frustrating him. They're all women. They were all found with shapes like horns on their heads, their eyes were all gorged out, and their bodies tinged grey and white. That's the thing that got them to open up the case immediately. The first victim wasn't just found dead lying around in Hollow's way, being found by two farmers. She was found naked, with all these strange satanic dark markings, stuck in a position like she was praying. Contradictory because the way she looked was like something from the pits of hell –nothing holly about that. The sight frightened the men so much, investigators were immediately called, not just the police.

Byakuya emerges from his office, approaching the three of them expressionless.

"Another body," he informs.

Dread washes through Ichigo. He can literally feel his stomach drop. It's only been one week. Already he feels drained. But it's to be expected. Killers keep killing. The world keeps spinning. Ichigo doesn't want to say this to the others, but whoever is committing these killings has the foot in the lead. And soon, to make things a little more fun for himself, the white king killer may even start messing with them –if not already. But Ichigo is determined to understand the intentions of this killer. He wants to get inside _his_ head.

But of course, the young detective knows very well that they need to catch him first.

Ichigo stands from his seat, "When was it found?"

"Just then," Byakuya says, signalling for Renji to get up. He rises from the seat, picks up two documents with the images, closing them and walking past them.

"Ichigo and Grimmjow, you both go to the scene, business as usual."

* * *

 **A/N: I watched 'True Detective', and then THIS…IT…KINDA…HAPPENED…  
I've wanted to write something dark and scary lol...**

 **Do you like this type of stuff? I have a lot of ideas for this fic if it shall continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

There may not be any more 'intriguing' cases as such as what they're facing now. To figure out the mind of a killer is like putting together a puzzle: a very intense, frightening puzzle. And even if you had caught a handful before, their minds are not alike. Motives change, the style changes. Just makes it all the more difficult. The scene before Ichigo and Grimmjow only confused him more, but clearly it's obvious enough to know it's been put together by the same serial killer: The White King.

"Looks like a ritual," Grimmjow says, moving the tooth pick in his mouth repeatedly.

Having arrived on the scene within twenty five minutes, Ichigo stares down at the two young women, naked, again like the other corpses they found. More horns on their heads made from twine and shaped by hand. The light brown twine overlaps and twists in an upwards direction, while being placed carefully atop the woman with light brown hair, which is now very knotted and messy, looking like it's rough to touch. She is on her knees. Her body is upright; a wooden stick stuck between her palms that are firmly together, wrists tied tightly with the same twine. She appears to be praying, like the first body that was found in Hollow's way. Except this time the two bodies are found in a nearby forest. They're in the middle of a small opening, large trees surrounding them.

Her head is tilted back; dark hollow's that were once eyes looking up to the vacant sky. Her mouth is open ajar and lips dry. The dark green leaves belonging to tall trees with dark bark sway in the soft wind.

Ichigo looks at the other woman besides the one looking up at the sky. Her long orange hair is covered in dirt, contrasting against her whitened skin. She strangely has a little colour left in her while the other has pasty white skin. These deaths are very recent. Grimmjow and Ichigo, along with a police officer and forest ranger stand by, watching the detectives study the scene with their eyes.

The woman with the orange hair is not on her knees, but bent to the moist dirt in the ground, her face planted firmly in it, hiding her face from their view. Her legs are tucked under her body; arms extended forwards, palms face down, large breasts dangling down. Ichigo watches an earthworm crawl over her fingers, a shiver running down his spine before averting his gaze to the twine shaped as horns on her head also.

Ichigo can't help but think what the fuck is up with the horns? By the looks of it, and with Grimmjow's understanding, this scene does resemble a type of ritual, somewhat like which craft. Ichigo is certain the killer has an affinity with the dark satanic, demonic side of things. The horns resemble the demons, and ironically, the 'demons' are praying to the sky, and the ground like asking for forgiveness, or making a mockery.

Ichigo's brown eyes narrow at the forest ranger. He takes a good look at the cop.

"Grimm," he says, walking closer to the woman with the orange hair, kneeling beside her head.

"Can't see her face," Grimmjow says, walking around to stand directly in front of her.

He stares at her hands, and then at the hands of the woman who is looking up at the sky. There are two sticks. There is one for each of them.

"You ever played a game with a two headed top which is thrown and caught with a string stretched between two sticks?"

Grimmjow points at the woolen string dangling from the woman with the light brown hair, the stick between her palms.

Frowning, Ichigo is concentrating on the stick with the string blowing slightly in the wind.

It looks like a game of diablo. But why would they play a game? It's probably trying to detract them from noticing something else. That something else could be the reason behind why this girl's face is in the dirt. Perhaps the killer is trying to hide something from her face…her eyes?

"Forget the game."

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo.

"But I know a bit of Latin," Ichigo adds.

Grimmjow smirks.

"Devil on two sticks," the older man murmurs.

It makes Ichigo scoff.

The bodies look like they're praying to something they shouldn't be.

Ichigo pulls out the gloves from his back pocket.

He puts them on with a snap each.

Slowly, Ichigo reaches under her jaw, softly gripping her chin.

Her leg twitches. It makes Ichigo stop suddenly to look up at Grimmjow.

"Probably a reflex with muscles," he tells Ichigo, having seen the movement also.

Ichigo nods, keeping his feet flat against the bumpy ground surface and continue with pushing her face up. There is another twitch in her arm this time but Ichigo doesn't stop. It's only the muscles under the skin. She's dead, yet even after death the body can twitch. He continues to push her face up more, just so he can see her eyes. See if they've been gorged out like the woman beside her.

Grimmjow continues to watch, ducking his head to the lower side, trying to get a good look in.

Soon Ichigo figures that he needs to use his other hand to hold the back of her head, make her face look up more so they can see.

Another twitch in her calf sets the paranoia off. Ichigo breathes in, holding that breath for the great reveal.

Her lips are sealed shut, her nose small, face dirty. Her eyes…

Ichigo snaps his head up to look at Grimmjow. He looks into Ichigo's eyes at the same time, the surprise on both of their faces.

"Her eyes are not cut out…"

Ichigo frowns, looking down at the girls face again. Suddenly her once closed eyes bulge open. A loud, horrible scream rips through the air. Ichigo yells, falling back onto the ground, taken by surprise and shocked by the sudden scream, the eyes of a supposed _dead_ woman flying open.

Grimmjow stands suddenly, looking down on the girl who's got her ankles and wrists tied together, struggling to get free from her bonds. She breathes heavily, begins sobbing.

"Shit!" Ichigo pushes himself up, "Shit, Grimm, she's alive…"

"I fuckin' see that," Grimmjow says, out of breath, reaching for the gloves in his back pocket. He pulls them on quickly, moving in to untie her ankles, then her wrists from the twine.

"Mah, would ya look a' tha?"

The voice comes from the side. Ichigo whips his head in the direction that sly voice came from. The forest ranger looks back at him, eyes slitted, and his mouth in a smile that extends from ear to ear.

On his head he wears a dark green cap, short straight white silver hair poking out under it. A shiver runs down Ichigo's spine by the sight of his smile. He can feel the goose bumps prickle over his skin immediately.

"Did you know she was alive?" Ichigo yells at him. The forest ranger shrugs.

The cop looks spooked. Literally shaking on the spot by the sight of the girl they thought was dead, who continued to struggle while Grimmjow tried to get her to calm down.

Compared to the cop, the forest ranger doesn't look scared. He continues to watch the scene unfold, appearing unfazed by what just happened. Ichigo walks towards him, that smile still planted on his face.

"What're you smiling about?" Ichigo asks, "Don't you see the situation?"

"Oh, detective," he says, looking over Ichigo's shoulder at the girl. "Sorry ta appear uncaring an' all. Is jus' I dunno how ta act in a situation like this."

Ichigo pauses, watching the man, hearing the girl sobbing from behind him.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Grimmjow asks her. Ichigo doesn't turn to look, continuing to look at the man dressed in the forest ranger getup before him instead.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asks.

"Ichimaru. Gin Ichimaru."

Ichigo narrows his eyes at the cop shaking beside him.

"Who found the bodies?"

He doesn't trust Gin to tell him the truth. A shocked police officer may.

"The- this man here," the cop points at Gin.

Ichigo looks at him again.

"What's tha matter, detective?" He asks politely.

There's a short pause before Ichigo takes a step back.

"Nothing," he says before shouting over his shoulder to Grimmjow.

"She needs a hospital, Grimm. Call an ambulance."

The girl has stopped screaming but sobs continue and Grimmjow appears irritated, "would ya just relax, _woman_?"

"Ya suspect me, eh?" Gin asks again, gaining Ichigo's attention back to him.

When Ichigo doesn't say anything, but continues to watch this strange man's face, Grimmjow speaks up rather bluntly from behind for him.

"Yeah, we bloody fuckin' suspect you, freak."

It's humanly impossible; the way Gin's large smile seems to get much wider.

Ichigo takes another step back, not trusting the man. Grimmjow comes up beside him, "go to the girl," he tells Ichigo, looking at Gin, his blue eyes dangerous and daring Gin to do something stupid: like make a run for it. In a situation like this, someone in Gin's position is an immediate suspect. He found the bodies, even though he is a forest ranger, but how can they be sure? He could have jacked the get up from anywhere. And his behavior and reactions are just too… _inhumane_.

* * *

They stay until the ambulance arrives. The paramedics take the girl on a stretcher, her big eyes wide, staring at Ichigo as the doors close. The body of the other dead woman is also taken away. Ichigo and Grimmjow stayed at the scene for many more hours afterwards. This time there was more to examine, more 'decorations' were littered all over the vicinity of the area. Night rolled over, and in the darkness of the forest, the trees are swaying and a cold wind picking up, they continued to investigate. Strobe lights were set up, lighting up the area in order for it is clearer to see.

"He didn't kill her for a reason, you know," Byakuya murmurs, looking out into the darkness.

"Figured as much," Ichigo says turning to him. "I'll get the information out of her. She's had direct contact with the killer after all."

Byakuya nods continually looking out into the darkness, frowning.

He doesn't have to say anything for Ichigo to sense that he has a very bad feeling about the motives behind the killer's actions. A girl being allowed to live only meant one thing: a message.

"Grimmjow made an arrest," Ichigo informs him, "the forest ranger who found the girls…"

Byakuya turns to look at him.

There is silence, other than the trees swaying in the wind. Byakuya shakes his head.

"I don't think the killer is that… _stupid_."

He won't just stand around and watch what happens next…

Ichigo nods in agreement. Of course he's not stupid. Leaving that girl alive was no accident. This killer plans, premeditates, _fantasizes_ these scenes in his head. He's dangerous, and still hasn't been caught yet which only makes it worse. Ichigo can explain the way it makes him feel by using a metaphor. It's like seeing a snake in your house, losing sight of it, and then not knowing where it is.

Then slowly, but inevitably, night draws near. And you know that you're sleeping in a house with a killer that hasn't been caught, been seen, but you know it's out there…somewhere.

Explains why they choose work over sleep.

But it doesn't seem to matter how much Ichigo hears or sees in these cases. At the end of the day he's only human, and Ichigo still feels just as much as the next person.

* * *

The digital clock shines brightly into Ichigo's dry eyes.

3:04am.

He squint's from the harshness, looking around the place.

The office is empty.

They're alone.

He watches Grimmjow walk into the photocopier room, his eyes following after the man. Ichigo gets up from his seat moments after, walking in to find the attractive man leaning over the machine, as images and documents are being printed out.

Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow. He rests his cheek against the man's warm back. Grimmjow turns to face Ichigo; he moves to allow Grimmjow the movement. Then his hands grip Ichigo's hips, pulling him closer to his body. Grimmjow kisses the younger man's lips, his chin, and his neck. Ichigo can't help but moan softly from the teeth slightly scraping over his throat.

No words are exchanged.

They both know no one is around. They have got the office to themselves since Grimmjow and Ichigo staying back later than usual to work through more paperwork.

Grimmjow hoists Ichigo up and he wraps lean legs around Grimmjow's hips, strong arms holding Ichigo as he also wraps his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders. He takes Ichigo to the bench and drops him on it, leaning in close to capture his lips again. The kiss is rough. Grimmjow's fingers pry into Ichigo's shirt as he pulls the buttons open, trailing more kisses down his chest.

His quick hands begin undoing Ichigo's belt, his slacks opening up almost immediately as Ichigo reaches for the hem of Grimmjow's pants and begin undoing the man's belt, pulling the zipper down. Grimmjow grips Ichigo's legs, dragging his pants down. It pools to the carpeted floor below, and soon Ichigo's underwear is next to go down.

Grimmjow pulls himself out of his pants. The slacks still cling to his legs, while Ichigo is uncovered from the bottom half. Grimmjow strokes his already hard cock, fingers inside Ichigo to stretch him out. Then he's in, thrusting while Ichigo wraps his legs around Grimmjow tighter, electricity running through Ichigo's entire body, both men moaning in unison.

Ichigo digs his nails through fabric into the man's shoulder, Grimmjow hissing, speeding up his pace while Ichigo pants for air. His brown eyes fall to the pictures that have come out of the printer photocopier. Ichigo wraps his arms tightly around Grimmjow's neck, tightening his body against Grimmjow's, biting his lip as the pleasure intensifies. When Ichigo sees the images of the dead women, the horns, the black hollow eyes, he shuts his eyes tight, groaning softly into Grimmjow's neck, his scent suffocating Ichigo.

Grimmjow moans, growls, grips Ichigo harder. Then it's over. As quickly as it began, it ends just as much. He pulls his body from Ichigo's, tucks himself away while the younger man redresses himself, staring at the images silently as Grimmjow picks them up and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo finds himself paying a visit to the girl who survived the clutches of the killer. He pushes the door slowly, knocking softly as he enters the hospital room where she stays. She's awake, and unlike the first time they found her, her face and long straight hair is clean. She appears pale, but stress and a traumatizing experience have different effects on everyone. The girl looks at Ichigo, her name written on a small square white board in red marker above her bed: ORIHIME INOUE.

Ichigo asks her how she is, if everything is going okay. She nods solemnly, but her eyes scream pain, fear, and trauma. He looks into them and tells Orihime she's safe now. This girl had direct contact with the killer. She knows Ichigo is here to ask questions, questions, questions. He sits by her bed.

"What did he say to you, Orihime?" Ichigo asks. She bites her bottom lip, hands trembling.

Ichigo places his hand over hers.

"Hey, it's alright. Just need to know some things…"

She sniffles, looking down at the white sheets of the hospital bed and nods, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking directly at Ichigo.

"He…he told me I was innocent. He made me watch when he cut out the other girls' eyes," she sniffs again, taking in a breath. "He said he didn't want to kill me. But he said he didn't want me to go to waste either. Like…like he wanted to u-use me for h-his art…"

The killer said Orihime was innocent, but in what context did he mean? And be a part of his art? Seems like the creativeness of the way the women were placed, the intricate ornaments on their heads and markings on their bodies is more than just a message, but also, as sick as it may sound, is an art form in the killer's eyes.

Ichigo frowns, watching Orihime's face distort as she tries to explain with a confused, terrified mind.

"But I don't understand why!" She says, exasperated. "Why didn't he kill me too? He…He just made me watch! I wish I died too!" She bursts out crying, sobbing loudly, and covering her face with the palm of her hands as her body shakes violently with every breath. "I-I don't remember what happened after. He hit me over the head. A-and then I woke up where you were…" Voice muffled, she cries harder into her hands.

"You deserve to survive." Ichigo murmurs, gripping her hand, brushing the orange strands of hair out of her face. She moves her hands, still trembling, tears leaking down her face as she hiccups.

"We're going to catch him," Ichigo tells her. She looks into his eyes with big brown orbs that are blood shot. "I need you to tell me what he looked like. His build, hair colour…what accent he had."

She nods, sniffing.

"He wore a mask," she says lowly. "It was white and had red lines on it. I couldn't see his face properly –but…" her eyes look away from Ichigo's, looking at the wall behind him as she recalls her memory of the killer that could have killed her, but chose not to.

"He had white hair. He was pale." Orihime's lip quivers, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Ichigo sees the forest rangers at every word Orihime described the killer with. He continues to look at the girl silently.

"It looked like you were playing a game," Ichigo tells her, "resembles diablo. Did he look like the forest ranger that was there with us?" The questions just keep swarming in his mind, spilling out of his mouth while the girl just stares at Ichigo with her eyes wide.

"The…the forest ranger?" She whispers, a look of worry sprawled across her face.

"I don't remember…"

"It's okay," Ichigo says, but he feel's himself frowning, becoming slightly frustrated. She told Ichigo the killer wore a mask, so obviously Orihime wouldn't be able to recognise the killer even if he was standing there with them the whole time. Only a sick bastard would do so much, stay around to watch what happens next.

"The game," she murmurs, fiddling with her fingers. "He gave me and the other woman the sticks and told us to play." She stops to breathe, shuts her eyes tight like the memory is coming back to her at full force. The girl shudders before opening her eyes, "w-when we didn't play properly, he…he k-killed the other girl!"

It seems like there was no reason at all for the game. Probably an addition to the killers live 'art scene.' Like a back story to what happened to the prostitute that is now dead, and the one he left alive.

"Did he ever tell you his name?" Ichigo asks hopefully, even though he has the strong feeling this killer won't give his name out willingly. If the killer had planned to let Orihime live, deciding that if they found her alive it would mess with the detectives, or throw them off balance –it would make sense not to risk it. But think about it. The White King has already risked the situation. Now Ichigo had a lead. He has a victim sitting right before him, and Gin had been taken in for questioning, his strange behaviour too suspicious to ignore.

Ichigo gives Orihime time to take in a few breathes, stroking her hand softly with his thumb to comfort her. She wipes at her eyes, looking at Ichigo again before she answers.

"He told me he is the King." She starts to shake harder, looking dead into Ichigo's eyes.

"And he told me to give a message…"

Sudden silence settles between them. A pause long enough for Ichigo's heart to flutter in his chest, the suspense killing him. This is the reason why she was left alive. The young man swallows thickly before she whispers.

"Hollow's Way woods, at seven o'clock on the dot. Next Friday from now…"

"What will happen at that time?" Ichigo asks quickly, frown deepening, his hands reaching for the pen and pad of paper he brought along with him.

"That's when he will meet… _you._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Those reviews have been a real big motivator for me to write the second chapter so quickly! I won't say who the killer is, obviously I don't want to spoil anything and you'll find out soon enough anyway. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

By the way Grimmjow is looking at the forest ranger named Gin Ichimaru –it's clear to see that he is disgusted and angered at the same time. Gin only continues to smile at the detective, mockingly, like this is some type of game to him. This only angers Grimmjow, making him sneer at Gin.

Ichigo leans against the door of the room they're questioning Gin in. After the girl Orihime had told Ichigo the killer wore a mask, had white hair and pale skin, the detective's suspicions only grew. An uncomfortable feeling coiled in the pit of Ichigo's stomach because Gin's very appearance himself matched two points of the girl's description.

"So you found the bodies, then you called the cops. Why?" Grimmjow asks, eyeing Gin.

"Mah, that's wha' the right thing is ta do, isn't it?"

Grimmjow only narrows his eyes at the strange man.

"I'm not tha White King, so don't you worry yer little head," Gin smiles.

Grimmjow growls deep in his throat. "Is that some type of threat?"

"Oh, no, detective, but ya might wanna sleep wit' both of yer eyes open," Gin opens his slits for eyes, looking in Ichigo's direction, red orbs burning into him before adding, "especially you, detective."

Grimmjow shakes his head, annoyed. He grips the man's chin and makes Gin look away from Ichigo.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The smile never leaves Gin's face.

"Ya don't have ta believe me, detective. But I know who tha white king is. An' is best ya both get off his back."

"Or what?" Grimmjow challenges.

Gin looks at Ichigo, a sly smile on his face as he looks back to Grimmjow and says,

"Or somethin' might happen ta yer partner, and yerself here."

Grimmjow looks at Gin by what seems like a calm demeanour but he's been quick to change moods in a split second. Going from laid back to brutal, although Gin doesn't know that and while Ichigo think's Gin shouldn't say anything to rile Grimmjow up, the creepy forest ranger speaks up again.

"The white king knows tha both of you. He's just plannin' his next move."

Grimmjow doesn't say anything. Gin continues to smile at him. Then suddenly, Grimmjow grabs the front of the slender man's top so hard; he forces the man out of his seat and smashes Gin against the wall.

"What was that!" he snarls but it doesn't stop Gin from continuing to smile at him, angering Grimmjow more. Gin cops a hard hit over the head when he doesn't answer.

"That's enough, Grimmjow," Byakuya warns, entering the room and pulling him away from Gin. Renji nudges Ichigo's shoulder as he leans on the wall beside him.

"We won't let him go so easy. If he really knows the white king, we'll get the info out of him."

* * *

But that proved difficult. After Grimmjow's time with Gin, the man didn't say much except smile and smile until the next death had come.

The moment Ichigo heard of the newest murder, his stomach twisted and felt like it made its way into his throat. The worst feeling he felt was guilt.

"The girl told me the killer wanted to meet me," Ichigo says quickly, looking over the image of the woman who was _slaughtered_. This time the killer didn't clean up. He purposefully ripped apart the woman after she had died, the blood staining every inch of her mutilated body. It's a clear sign of anger, of _rage_. Child-like, stubborn, must have his way. Ichigo didn't play along by meeting this killer on the day and time he wanted. The killer wants to play the game his way, and when it didn't happen the way he planned, the killer lost it.

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo carefully.

"And he got angry when you didn't go."

"Exactly," Ichigo sighs, rubbing hands over his face. Ichigo does know that Orihime was kept alive to deliver a message to him of the killer wanting to meet with him. But the message was in vain since Ichigo refused to follow it. Would this death be considered his fault? Ichigo can't help but think that if he had gone to meet the killer, then this woman could still be alive, only, Ichigo doesn't know the fate of his own life if he were to actually go through with it.

But it's not like the white king to do something like this. Over all the bodies that have been found as a result of The White King had all been 'clean' deaths. And by that, the blood was wiped away. The killer cut carefully into the body like it really was a piece of art, like carving into a sculpture to make something frighteningly beautiful. The bodies found were also set in a certain way –telling a story of some sort. But it wasn't very appealing to view, even though the killer put in the effort to set a scene up for each death. The corpse now…was no longer identifiable, no longer thought over. It was just...massacred. No horns. But the eyes were gouged out, KING cut into the flesh of her chest, the blood running down the deepened letters that it had turned dark, inky, blotchy.

It was like a wild animal got to her.

Ichigo swallows thickly, a sudden thought of that being him instead of the girl crossing his mind.

"If you had gone, it may have been you," Byakuya warns Ichigo. The young detective nods in agreement. He feels eyes of his colleges on him, perhaps thinking the same as Ichigo.

"Then I suppose we can cross Ichimaru Gin off the list of being a suspect." Ichigo says, looking at Byakuya. Renji sighs. Grimmjow remains silent, watching Ichigo.

"I told you he wasn't stupid." Byakuya sighs. That night they were at the forest, analysing the scene, Byakuya knew Ichigo suspected Gin but of course, his superior knew better than that. He didn't even want to make it a thought in his mind –yet still they conducted the interview, and now they know that Gin has 'met', and 'knows' who the white king is. Only problem is…

"We don't know who he is. What he wants. But he's got a plan," Renji adds.

Obviously the killer has got a plan. There must be a reason for wanting to meet Ichigo in person, a reason why Gin was there, to why he was so inclined in telling the detectives that he knew who the white king was –but refused to tell them who exactly. Ichigo figures that even if he had gone to meet the killer alone, would the killer have kept him alive? Or would the white king kill Ichigo like one of those women, set up in some scene?

"He'll kill you," Renji adds, looking at Ichigo directly. "Why else would he want to meet with you?"

Yes. Yes he will kill Ichigo. It makes sense. Ichigo is on the case; the killer doesn't want him to stop his 'fun.' Ichigo scratches the back of his head and scrunches up his face.

"But he can't just keep killing these women just because I don't comply," Ichigo looks at the three men before him. Grimmjow appears irritated.

"And you think he'll let you live?" He cuts in.

Ichigo glares at Grimmjow. He glares back.

The tension between both men is unsettling. Byakuya doesn't intervine but he senses Ichigo's guilt for the women that have all been killed. Ichigo frowns, his stomach knotting enough to hurt.

"Well shit! I can't let this keep happening. I can't let another woman die, prostitute or not. She is a _human being_. The next victim may already be chosen, the killer may already be thinking up ways of killing her, placing her, leaving her dead body to be found!" Ichigo says seriously. He can't stress this enough.

Grimmjow shakes his head, pushing off the desk and walking around the table.

"Then what do we do?" Renji asks seriously, also looking at Grimmjow's unrest.

Byakuya looks over the image of the dead woman. The office has already darkened again, the ceiling lights brightening up their desks and paperwork.

"He wants to meet you alone," Byakuya murmurs, looking at Ichigo briefly before continuing to look over the images and the writing. "Even though there is a whole task force on him, out of us all, he only wants to see _you_. Otherwise, like this woman here, it doesn't stop the white king from killing, no matter how repulsive it may be. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"So…you suggest I meet him?" Ichigo asks, confused. If Ichigo meets this killer, there's an imminent threat that he too will be killed. No wonder why some had left the case. But now that Ichigo missed his first demand, the white king has only gotten angry which means more danger, more risk.

"No, I suggest you do not. It's not safe Ichigo, you can't just go and put your life on the line. Do not meet his demands. Either way, he will continue to kill. It won't stop him." Byakuya says and Ichigo sighs deeply, closing his eyes and rubbing his face.

* * *

They let Gin go. Many members on the force said there was no point keeping him on the list since he wouldn't give any more information. The other members on the task force got to the point where they figured Gin was perhaps lying about having a relationship with the white king.

But Ichigo begged to differ. If there was a way for the young detective to latch onto figuring out where the White King was, it was through Gin. And for some strange reason, Ichigo formulated this idea in his mind that Gin would tell him who the killer is.

So Ichigo set his mind up, made his choice. But Grimmjow doesn't like the idea of it.

"Are ya out of yer fuckin' mind?" Grimmjow growls. He's leaning against Ichigo's desk, looking at the younger man seriously. Ichigo sighs, looking into icy blue eyes before saying, "yeah, maybe I am."

He stands from his chair, moving to pick up his badge, gun and documents off the desk.

Grimmjow straightens, continuing to watch Ichigo, who seems to ignore him. This only annoys the older man.

"You go alone to meet that killer, and there's no tellin' what will happen to you."

Ichigo shakes his head slowly, gazing down at his badge. He rubs a thumb over the front before looking up at Grimmjow.

"It's been a week since the last woman was murdered," Ichigo says softly. "The White King is going to kill again. I know it. But I can't let this keep happening, Grimm."

Grimmjow breathes deeply. "Yeah, I know that." He says, "But it doesn't mean literally throwing yourself into his bloody hands!"

"Since when did you care about me anyway?" Ichigo raises his voice against Grimmjow's. His heart beats faster at every second, the thought of their relationship becoming unclear to him. Ichigo can't deny that he feels like Grimmjow doesn't care about him, but at the same time the young detective feels a strong connection with Grimmjow. The case is taking a strong toll on the both of them.

Their eyes lock for a brief moment until Ichigo looks off to the side, lowering his voice as he finishes his train of thought. "…And besides, it's my job. As long as he gets caught…"

As long as the killer gets caught, Ichigo doesn't think about himself. He doesn't think about his own safety, but only about catching the White King, even if it means putting his own life on the line for it.

"Ichigo, I do care. Why would you think I don't?" Grimmjow asks, annoyed. "Ya think I never cared?"

Ichigo shrugs. "I don't know. I really don't…"

He looks away, frowning.

Grimmjow sighs. For a moment he doesn't say anything and Ichigo is reluctant to say something on his behalf. It's not safe for Ichigo to take the case into his hands like this. They both know this very well, and although it is terrifying, not even Grimmjow could change his mind now.

"Hey," Grimmjow finally says, having enough of this silence. He walks closer to Ichigo, his hand extending to caress the younger man's face. He gazes into deep brown eyes before tilting his chin and kissing Ichigo's lips. It's not rough. Rather, soft and relaxing enough to cease some tension.

Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, Ichigo accepts the kiss. He wants to pull away but doesn't. It comforts the younger detective to have Grimmjow's warmth in this cold situation, feeling the older man's hand wrap around to hold Ichigo's waist as the kiss deepens.

When they pull apart, Ichigo's arms still connected to Grimmjow's, Ichigo watches him intently for a moment before their intimacy is broken when the touch is gone once Grimmjow pulls his arm back to himself. The two share a silent moment, watching each other. Slowly, Ichigo nods, knowing he will follow through with his intentions.

"I'm going, Grimmjow. I'm going whether you like it or not."

All Grimmjow can do is look at Ichigo, every thought in his mind telling him that he is making a grave mistake. But Grimmjow doesn't stop him, and Ichigo takes that as a sign to go for the night.

* * *

Ichigo sits in the driver's seat, alone, as he watches Gin from the safety of his car, parked to the side as Gin enters the small forest ranger office set right at the front of the forest. He doesn't re-emerge from the office as Ichigo continues to watch; only looking away briefly to look at the time when his brown eyes wondered. The sun is beginning to set, inching lower and lower behind the trees. A cool wind picks up outside the car as Ichigo opens the door and gets out, not being able to wait any longer, and growing more suspicious when he couldn't see Gin again for a long time.

Ichigo approaches the office, determined to have answers. Determined to get Gin to tell him who the White King killer is, even though doubt runs through Ichigo, he continues to walk until finally he stands at the front of the office.

With underlining hesitation, Ichigo opens the door. He enters the office, looking around to see no one. A frown creeps onto his face. That's odd. Ichigo knows that he saw Gin enter the office but he couldn't see him within the office now, and never saw him leave it either. Confusion settles within Ichigo, and he can't help but feel uncertain, unsafe. He reaches for his gun, to feel if it's there. But dread washes over Ichigo as he realises that he left it in the car.

"Shit," Ichigo mutters under his breath.

He doesn't see any more exists, except for the front he entered through. Ichigo walks around the office slowly, looking at every map on the wooden wall, at every sheet of paper placed on the desk.

Huffing, Ichigo decides to leave before it gets too dark. He turns around, but before he can take a step, a sudden, unsuspected pain is running through him. His head throbs and his eyes blacken over. Ichigo doesn't know what's happening as he can feel his body go slack, crashing to the wooden floor, and losing control of consciousness.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter has shown more about Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship on a less physical but more emotional level. So let me know your thoughts! Can you guess what will happen to Ichigo next? Thanks for reading :D …**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo wakes up with pain in his head. His hands move but don't go far because his wrists are chained to a radiator. The figure of a man is what comes into his view first. The body is a black silhouette in the darkened room. A loud buzzing fills the room, hurting Ichigo's ears as he looks around the place quickly. It must be a basement, by how dark it is, with no windows, no lights other than the one yellow light hanging above Ichigo's head, making him visible but the other objects in the vicinity too dark to see too well. Small bugs fly around the light. The room is cold and damp. There's a rug under him, but the cold cement bites into his back and legs painfully hard.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asks, trying to keep down the panic that has slowly began to suffice. He reminds himself to not panic even though in a situation like this it's difficult. But he's seen so much, been in rooms with killers, and if Ichigo were to be dead, it would have happened when he was knocked out.

"You were expecting Gin," the voice chuckles, still unseen to Ichigo. It doesn't appear to make a move from its position, continuing with a voice that is eerily frightening.

"Detectives are so interesting. They think they have the lead, the step ahead of me. But look at your position. I've always got the upper hand."

"Who the hell are you? Where am I!" Ichigo shouts now, thrashing in his restraints. His legs are free but his arms are not. Ichigo can't get up, he can't move. His bottom is stiff from sitting on hard concreate, back already aching from the uncomfortable upright position against the radiator.

"Here I come," The unseen voice says in a sing-song voice, "to kill you."

Footsteps sound, Ichigo's body freezes up. Soon the once darkened figure walks close enough to be under the same light as Ichigo, close enough to touch his legs. It irks Ichigo. The man's face and figure startling Ichigo. He is slim, but appears to be strong enough to kill a man. His skin is white, his hair is also white, and has black eyes with a yellow ring that look into Ichigo's widened eyes with such intensity, it raises his heart rate, makes him pull his feet up slowly.

He looks so much like Ichigo. So much, that it makes the detective stare in disbelief.

"It's always the same," The man says lowly, "they all give me the same look. Like I'm truly the most terrifying thing they've ever seen. And here you are: giving me the same look."

Ichigo's tongue has tied. No words form in his mouth as he continues to stare at the man.

"You should have seen the way they looked at me, like they were innocent. When they didn't show emotion in their face, I looked into their eyes. And it told me everything that was going through their pathetic minds. So I cut out their eyes. If you make me angry, detective, I won't hesitate to cut yours out too."

 _So I cut out their eyes…_

The words stun Ichigo. An electricity jolts in his stomach at the realisation.

Ichigo is not competent. There's a reason someone as young as him is a detective. He knows that this must be _him_. No matter how much he doesn't want to believe it, Ichigo is sure of it.

He feels like an insect trapped in the sticky, terrifying web of a spider, the web of _The White King._

Ichigo looks away from the gaze. The detective knows exactly who he is. He's the one behind all those killings involving the horns, the white chalky pasty skin, the satanic markings, all those scratches, tears and rips. "You wouldn't." Ichigo manages to say, heart now erratic against his chest.

Disbelievingly, Ichigo tells the killer he won't hurt him.

"I would," The White King says with conviction. "I would love to, because you, _detective_ ," he grabs Ichigo's face in a tight grip, making him yelp from the sudden contact. The man's hands are freezing cold, his nails long, stabbing into Ichigo's cheek. He looks directly at Ichigo.

" _You're definitely not innocent_." He sneers, gripping Ichigo's face tighter.

The detective's mouth falls open and his eyes are wide.

Ichigo stares right into _his_ eyes.

There is no time to be scared. He knows that he can't show the fear.

"Neither are you." Ichigo mutters, images of those dead corpses a constant reminder of the killers capabilities.

The killer remains quiet.

"I know what you're capable of. You're a monster," Ichigo grits out, watching him smile.

"You know who I am. Good. Interesting nickname I've been given, wouldn't you agree? Oh and a monster? Yes. I am a monster…" he pauses, like thoughts are playing on his mind. Then he continues in a menacing tone, "a dignified one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"So long as you're human," he explains, "–you're capable of doing things that will cast you out, prove you are inhumane. I suppose you shouldn't fear anything other than a human being. "

"You're not a human," Ichigo bites back.

 _You're only disguised as one…_

"Well then, that means I am no monster either," the White King says, letting go. "I am merely a man."

Ichigo watches his face turn plain.

"I bleed like you, eat like you, and sleep like you do. But I don't think like you. That's what makes us different. That's what makes some people so untrustworthy, so…disastrous. "

Ichigo sneers at his words, as he puts himself in the same position as any other man out there, any other human being. Ichigo kicks his legs out at him, angry, unwilling to accept that he is here in the clutches of a psychopath just because he's been on the case, trying to solve this nightmare.

But the White King grips Ichigo's legs, stopping the detective immediately from kicking, but not deterring him from struggling.

"I should kill you."

Ichigo stops struggling at those words.

"My partner will find you," Ichigo threatens, "because he's already found Gin…"

The man laughs. "It doesn't matter about Gin. Who is your partner? Is it the man with the blue hair?"

Shit. Ichigo shudders from the little bit of knowledge he's given him, in regards to the information he knows. What else is this man aware of? Has he been watching the case roll out slowly, planning his next step from the moves the detectives made?

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, am I correct?"

He tilts his head and watches Ichigo for a moment. It's difficult to compose himself when going through a state of shock. Ichigo thinks he must be concussed, because the man's words only continue to stiffen him, making Ichigo disbelieving, like this isn't happening even though it is.

"What's the matter, _Ichigo_?" The White King smirks, his face making Ichigo's insides burn, his stomach flip, and chest hurt. The detective closes his eyes, breathing getting fast. Ichigo knows that he has to calm down. Breathe slowly, lower the heart rate. The man continues to hold Ichigo's legs, the hands uncomforting to him. Then slowly, he begins to pry them apart, making Ichigo's eyes snap open immediately.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sure you already know," The white king smiles. Ichigo tries to move away, to close his legs and make the man let go of him. But the man only continues to grip harder, nails digging in through the material of Ichigo's pants.

"I'm not like that," The detective tries to say, but the man shuts Ichigo up with words that are too true, it makes Ichigo want to throw up from how convoluted he feels.

"I don't believe you. You like being fucked, don't you? You just hide it from the world."

He roughly pulls on Ichigo's legs, dragging the detective closer to him and making Ichigo's back scrape against the hard cement. Ichigo groans from the sting, lifting his head up so it doesn't hit the ground, his hands above his head still connected to the radiator, stopping Ichigo from further movement.

He can't even sit back up.

Ichigo feels his insides twist as the killer's hands leave his legs in favour of gripping the hem of Ichigo's pants, making him shudder involuntarily.

"Stop," Ichigo says, his voice even as the cold long fingers belonging to dangerous hands are pulling open his slacks.

And Ichigo is stunned when the killer stops abruptly, humming in thought.

There is a long pause – Ichigo's breathing threatening to speed up while he tries so hard to compose himself, because Ichigo will not beg, or cry in a situation like this. Those will only excite the killer, and that's what he wants. Ichigo won't give the White King the power over him. He will not have control because Ichigo doesn't want to allow that to happen. But he is unpredictable, voice sounding again.

"I'll give you a choice," he starts and Ichigo nods his head, looking up at the killer as he looms over Ichigo.

"Either I kill you, or I fuck you. It's your choice, detective."

Ichigo gapes at the choices. Listening to him continue humming. The White King looks at Ichigo, eyes threatening, "tick tock, tick tock, come on. What will it be?"

Ichigo bites his lip. He can't die. He's so close to solving the case. If Ichigo makes it out of here alive then he has a face, a voice to the man responsible behind the killings. So close that they can arrest the white king, and have him put away for good. No more victims, no more of _this._

But Ichigo knows that he is thinking so far ahead of himself. He thinks about the closure of this case when his fate is now undecided, in the hands of this killer. Ichigo shakes his head, frowning at the only two choices he doesn't want.

"Then kill me," Ichigo murmurs, watching the man's face. His light eyebrows furrow like the detective has struck a chord in him. The answer mustn't be what the killer wants to hear. He growls deep in his throat, the threatening sound a warning for what will come next: a fist slamming into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo gasps. His head snaps to the side.

The White King grips Ichigo's face, forcing him to face him.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo mumbles, "Don't like my decision?"

His nails dig into the detective's skin. "Don't mess with me. I'm warning you."

"Go ahead."

Ichigo's pants are yanked down. Underwear down and he's exposed.

"Bastard," Ichigo grits out.

"Closeted masochist," he says back.

"I don't enjoy this!"

"I bet you will."

Ichigo watches as the white king reaches behind him, pulling out something from the back of his pants. He brings it to Ichigo's face, flicks it open.

It's a flick knife.

Ichigo pulls his head back. The shiny blade with the razored edge touches his quivering lip.

"Oooh," The killer coos, "don't have anything else to say?"

The blade leaves Ichigo's lips, nipping at his cheek instead. A sting is followed by a little drip down his face. Ichigo watches the killer, his attention on the knife, on the little nip of blood on Ichigo's face. Then his eyes flick to Ichigo's.

"Are you scared?"

Ichigo shakes his head, "no."

There's a short pause –the killer continues to watch Ichigo, while his eyes go from the knife to his face.

Ichigo's shirt is pulled off as roughly as his pants were. Chest open, his breaths are more physically visible for the White King to see as Ichigo's breathing quickens. The knife runs down the detective's chest, over his stomach. Ichigo tenses at the feeling, the scratchy, cold tip of the blade. It doesn't cut him because the killer isn't applying the pressure. But the blade soon circles around Ichigo's nipple, making him groan, the bud hardening.

"I don't like that name," The White King says suddenly. Ichigo looks at him in confusion.

"But it's funny how the nickname is so close to my real one."

"What's your name?" Ichigo asks with a voice too quiet like it's caught in his throat.

He smirks at Ichigo, dragging the blade down the detective's abdomen, nicking the skin, making him hiss. Then the blade travels further south. The man grips Ichigo's thighs, spreads them apart and makes Ichigo close his eyes from the embarrassment and shame. He feels the sharp tip of the blade scratch the insides of his thighs, piercing skin in red lines. Ichigo bucks wildly, crying out and shaking.

"The name's Shirosaki," the killer says, darkly.

Ichigo still refuses to open his eyes.

"But you can call me Shiro, or KING –whatever you prefer. You'll need to know what to scream out afta all."

Ichigo can feel his body beginning to tremble. He can't stop it no matter how hard he tries.

Soon Ichigo opens his eyes, goose bumps prickling over his skin.

There is no protection, no lube either, as the killer's intentions to take Ichigo are made clear.

Shiro spits instead, grabs the head of his hardening cock after pulling it out of his pants. Ichigo shifts, closes his legs slightly as Shiro continues to stroke himself, watching Ichigo's body succumb to the fear. The trembling is a tell-tale sign of it.

Then he grips Ichigo's thighs again, shuffles in closer to him.

"No!" Ichigo's voice is panicked. Shiro doesn't listen to the detective pleading for him to stop.

Ichigo arches his back at the nudging, uncomfortable intrusion that squirms its way into him. His mouth falls open silently, gasping. The flick knife is still in Shiro's hand, the other hand holding onto the detective tightly as he continues to rock in and out of Ichigo. His breathing has turned to panting, forehead sweating, and body shaking.

It's not pleasant. But it's not unbearable either. Ichigo bites his lip hard enough to taste his own blood. The thrusting becomes harder, quicker, nearing the end. Ichigo has become half hard unwillingly.

Then in moments Shiro pulls out and releases over Ichigo's exposed body.

The young detective can't help but think it's his time already. The killer has already used him after all.

"My, you're too beautiful, Ichigo," Shiro says, eliciting a jolt to run down Ichigo's spine, the tone deadly, making chigo's body stiffen while he tries to regain his breathing.

"I just don't think I can kill you…yet."

 _Yet…_

"You can be my personal living breathing artwork." Shirosaki smiles at Ichigo, "my human canvas."

* * *

Grimmjow's tired blue eyes bore into Ichigo's vacant desk. It's gotten late, and still there is no sign of the detective anywhere. Grimmjow growls, annoyed but also worried at Ichigo since it's been close to five hours since he left –yet still no return.

He stood from his desk abruptly, picking up his pack of cigarettes and lighter from the desk before walking past Ichigo's desk, looking at it intently before nearing for the exit.

Grimmjow spends less than ten minutes outside. The sky is darkened, grey clouds indented into darkness. He stares at the half moon, smoke filling his lungs before he suddenly stops. The cigarette is forgotten between his fingers for a moment while the blue haired detective gets lost in thought.

"Shit," he snarls, dropping the cigarette on the cracked concreate, stomping it out before reaching for the door, wrenching it open. He doesn't delay any more time as he mounts the stairs into the offices.

Although it is late, close to two in the morning, Byakuya and Renji are still within the building. Renji is walking out of a connecting kitchen area with a mug of fresh hot coffee in his hand when Grimmjow burts back into the room.

"Oh shi –man, you almost made me spill my coffee," Renji whines, coming to a halt before he collided with the other man.

"Fuck your coffee!" Grimmjow growls, "Something's happened."

Renji's face falls serious, "what, what's happened? Is it another body?"

"No, but it will be if we're not quick," Grimmjow rubs a hand through his hair.

Byakuya leaves his office in favour of approaching the two men. He looks between the two, having heard their scuffle. "Where is Kurosaki?" He asks monotonously.

Renji becomes uneasy by the feeling of something going wrong. He knows something has gone wrong because Grimmjow is beginning to stress out.

"Ichigo went after him," Grimmjow finally says.

"He's not supposed to…" Renji starts, but stops when he notices their superior's actions.

Byakuya has both hands on his hips, his black long hair falling over his shoulder as he looks down at the floor. His eyes are closed as he shakes his head.

"Fuck," Grimmjow curses. He starts pacing, wanting to, but not being able to find the words to tell the others what is already clear. Instead Byakuya takes the silence to speak to the two men.

"By now Kurosaki must be with the killer, and we all understand that his position in the matter is not safe. Time is not our friend. We find him fast, or his time is up."

Ichigo left to catch a killer. The killer caught him instead.

* * *

 **Do you think Shiro will kill Ichigo?**

 **Thanks for reading... leave me a review telling me what you think about this chap :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Paint on yourself."

Ichigo turns his face away from Shiro.

He doesn't know how long he's been here. Was it a day or two? Maybe even a week. Ichigo has no way of knowing, no calendars, and no windows for him to see the outside. He's only seen the killer twice, the first encounter and the time he let Ichigo use the bathroom, gave the detective a sip of water. Shiro then dragged the flick knife over Ichigo's skin carefully, not deep enough to cut, but enough to remind him of the situation he is in.

Shiro grabs Ichigo's face roughly. The eye contact sends chills all over him, skin sensitive, and body sore. "I said, paint on yourself," Shiro sneers this time. In his hand he has a small pot of black paint and in the other, a paintbrush.

"No." Ichigo's voice is low.

Shiro slaps Ichigo. Then he dips the tip of the paintbrush into the thick black inky paint. He hands the paint brush to the detective. Ichigo takes it with shaky hands but doesn't paint on himself. He doesn't even hold the paint brush long enough, throwing it back at Shiro with a glare instead.

He sighs, grips Ichigo's chin and forces him to look directly into inky black eyes. The pressure makes Ichigo involuntarily whimper. He closes his eyes, breathing in through his nose, trying to calm down when it feels like having a break down any moment. Shiro grips Ichigo's hair, jerking his head back roughly, leaning in on the detective's bare chest. He bites into Ichigo's shoulder and neck roughly, making him scream from the rough treatment. Shiro tugs on orange hair, getting on top of Ichigo.

When Ichigo opens his eyes he sees the flick knife. The very same one he saw before. Shiro brings the blade to Ichigo's neck as he asks, "Aww, you're scared?"

"No," Ichigo says, even though he can't stop shaking. He's afraid that Shiro will push the knife hard. He can imagine the killer slitting his throat like it's nothing. Ichigo swallows hard, pushing his lean body back, trying to get away from this man but his efforts are in vain because there is no other room behind for him to go.

Ichigo pulls his legs together when those dark, dark eyes rake over his body. The knife remains on his throat. He can feel the cold blade, making it hard to breathe. One wrong move and he will die.

"Yer such a bad, bad, _bad_ lil' liar," Shiro whispers, smirking when Ichigo turns his head away from Shiro when he gets too close to Ichigo's face.

"Look at ya, yer practically trembling."

Ichigo takes in a sharp breath, finding the courage to look at the killer silently.

Shiro – this… _monster_ smiles at Ichigo. He plays with the detective's hair almost lovingly, murmuring how nice Ichigo would look with those marks on him, those cuts. He tells Ichigo about the horns that would suit him. Tells the detective how it feels to cut into someone.

Soon the knife is removed from Ichigo's neck. Shiro picks up the pot of paint and the paint brush Ichigo threw back at him. It's cold and wet as he paints the strange markings the detective has seen on the victims, onto Ichigo's arms and bare chest. He stays still, watching tensely, worried the knife will make a return but minutes pass, and all Shiro does is glance at Ichigo every so often and continues making Ichigo a part of his deranged 'art.'

He gives Ichigo water, which he drinks eagerly, trying to ignore the protests from his sore body, exhausted from sitting on the cold hard floor. The killer's cold hands slide down his chest, smudging some of the wet black paint and making his chest look dirty. Then his fingers grip Ichigo's hips and for a moment Shiro's circling his thumbs soothingly, lightening the pain in Ichigo's lower back.

But he stops abruptly, the moment he hears Ichigo moan lowly. Ichigo bites the inside of his cheek, suddenly embarrassed and angered with himself for letting a sound escape from his lips. Shiro's eyes seem to darken more, the yellow rings shining brightly as he stares at Ichigo, nails digging into the detective's skin that makes him yelp from how hard the killer's pushing those sharp, sharp nails into Ichigo's tender skin. Then he pulls Ichigo's legs up, grips them hard and pulls himself forward much, much closer, in between his legs. Ichigo can't help but arch his back uncomfortably.

"Don't…don't touch me," he manages to choke out, pushing hands against Shiro's chest to make the point. This makes him give Ichigo a dirty look and he says, "I will, however I want."

Unwillingly, Ichigo grimaces as he endures Shiro's rough, torturous touching. He jerks Ichigo off, and when Ichigo releases, shaking, breathing hard and utterly disgusted with himself, Shiro – the white king, leans down to lick some off of him. Then he takes Ichigo. Again, until the detective can't bite his tongue any longer from the pain and a sob escapes his mouth. When Shiro's finished with him, he leaves, leaves Ichigo alone in the dark, leading the detective to realize that he can't stop him. Ichigo doesn't have the power over him, not in here anyway, not when he's alone and the task force is the only way Ichigo may be saved.

* * *

Ichigo jerks awake from the scrape of the door. Shiro's back, standing by the door, his silhouette nerve wracking. Then slowly, he enters the dark room, switches on the yellow dim light in the corner and just…watches Ichigo. His brown eyes look at Shiro's arms and hands. Ichigo pushes himself to sit up, continuing to stare at the liquid on his hands and specks of dark red on his shirt. Quickly, the realisation hit's Ichigo, that the red is none other than blood.

Watching Shiro kneel in front of him, Ichigo can only stare as Shiro also looks at the blood on his hands. He then slowly tilts his head up, a terrifying smile tugging across his face before saying, "I wonder if yer partner can investigate the scene without you."

Ichigo is literally feeling sick by the sight of it, the thought of the white king striking again.

"You have what you want, why did you kill?" He cries out, flustered, "you're…you're disgusting."

The blood on Shiro's hands smudges onto Ichigo's face as his face is in a tight grip.

"I didn't even clean up," he tells Ichigo, smirking.

"Why," Ichigo can only whisper, voice raw. "Why are you killing them?"

Shiro wipes the tears from Ichigo's face with his thumbs.

"Cause if I didn't kill her, then I would have killed you instead."

Ichigo stares at him. He feels guilty, even though he's the one in the clutches of a killer. Ichigo still feels like he could have stopped Shiro somehow. That he's to blame for the latest person killed.

Byakuya was right.

" _Do not meet his demands. Either way, he will continue to kill. It won't stop him."_

Yeah. It won't stop him until he's caught.

Ichigo shakes his head, refusing to let himself cry anymore. Instead he scowls at Shiro.

"I don't care that you rape me, or hit me, you fucking bastard. Hell, I don't care if you _kill me_ , so long as you're caught. I don't care what happens to me."

This makes Shiro growl. He growls deep in his throat, annoyed, angered with Ichigo.

"Be careful with that pretty mouth of yours, detective."

But Ichigo doesn't listen. He kicks out at Shiro, hitting him hard. He tries again, then an unbearable pain sears through Ichigo as Shiro is quick to hit him across the head. Ichigo doesn't know if it's because he's already tired mentally and physically, or the hit was too hard, that made his head spin and darkness to conquer his vision. But for once, Ichigo doesn't fear the darkness or sleep to come, he welcomes it.

* * *

The morning is cold, the trees swaying from the wind as the sun breaks through the grey clouds, a blue hue tinging the forest.

"I'll kill him when I get my hands on him," Grimmjow growls, crushing the cigarette between his fingers. The task force found Ichigo's car parked out the front of the forest rangers cabin.

Grimmjow seized Ichigo's gun from the vehicle, retreating from the car with a grimace on his face.

"He should have taken the gun," Renji murmurs.

But all Grimmjow does it growl in reply, rubbing at his temples. His piercing blue eyes look back at the cabin, a snarl curling his upper lip. Gin is nowhere in sight. For now the force left the area, but that didn't deter Grimmjow from what he had in mind. He will wait; he will watch, striking like a panther once Gin would be in sight, even if the other members of the force didn't know Grimmjow was planning on going back later. Gin would be in Grimmjow's clutches. He knows that if he gets to Gin the moment he sees him, then the answers will come tumbling out –even if it meant the answers coming from broken, bloody, bruised lips.

But for now, both the gun and Gin temporarily left Grimmjow's mind, because a few miles down, further into the forest another body was found. The male prostitutes' body stunned Grimmjow momentarily because it is the first time a male was killed. They were all females in the beginning. Perhaps the killer is making a threat, sending a message Grimmjow fears but denies. He doesn't want Ichigo dead. What made Grimmjow freeze up the moment he came onto the scene is how much this dead man's body resembled Ichigo's.

Both Grimmjow and Renji stared at the body in silence before any one of them decided to move, to examine the scene better.

His back visible, face in the dirt and hair muddy, Grimmjow stares down at the dead young man. Stab wounds on his back, thighs and arms littered his lean body with ugly red gashes which are swollen. The blood is dried up. Grimmjow counts fifteen stab wounds made from a flick knife. Again, the white king decided to make a mess, to become sloppy. It's as though the killer doesn't care about being careful with his victims anymore.

The camera flashes with each photo taken of the body. Renji concentrates on a number of pieces for evidence, taking clear images of the corpses back and surroundings.

When moved onto his back, the frontal view of the corpse makes both men hold their breath. Time seems to come to a halt as both Grimmjow and Renji try to understand the scene before their very eyes. They don't speak. They can't even hear each other breathe.

The eyes that once belonged to this man are now gone like all the other bodies to date. This isn't the big surprise. The horns on the head are not either. They are different, strongly long and pointing in a downwards direction, but because horns have been on the past murders, it doesn't play the role in making the scene more gruesome.

What's strange is the face has been carved. This hasn't happened before. It's got Grimmjow trying to figure out what it means. Large red thick lines run down from the forehead where the hair starts all the way down, past the eye, to the ends of his face. It looks like a mask. A carved in, bloody disgusting mask etched into the young man's skin. Maybe this is the same style mask the girl Orihime had told Ichigo. But Grimmjow doesn't know what it looks like. He only recalls Ichigo mentioning something about a mask.

"Fifteen," Renji murmurs, looking over the wounds. "Ichi in Japanese is the number one. 'Go' is fifteen. Aside from strawberry, Ichigo's name also means 'fifteen'. There are fifteen stab wounds on this body."

"Not to mention he looks similar to Ichigo too," Grimmjow says, "he's fucking with us."

Renji nods in agreement. More flashes light up the scene before them. Renji makes sure to take enough pictures of the face from each angle. He takes one last snap before the body is taken away.

* * *

It's been at least three days, but Ichigo is not so sure.

Shiro has moved Ichigo into a different room. It's still as cold and damp as the last one, but bigger. It's not as dark either. There is a florescent light hanging from the ceiling. More bugs fly around and below the light. The floor tile, even though it is covered by a dark green rug with strange patterns, does nothing to cease the soreness in Ichigo's body. A rusted fan turns slowly above him.

"Are you cold, Ichigo?" Shirosaki asks, pulling Ichigo up from his seated position against the mouldy wall, towards a black fireplace across the room.

Ichigo says nothing and doesn't resist as he walks on shaky legs, letting himself be guided by Shiro's cold hands. There's no fire lit until Shiro seats Ichigo in front of the fireplace and ties his arm to a chair beside it. He begins to light the fireplace, glancing at Ichigo to make sure the young man doesn't try to do something while Shiro's eyes are not on him. Flames spark. The immediate warmth that follows makes Ichigo sigh. He listens to the crackling of the fire for moments on end while his eyes roam the room. He looks anywhere but at Shiro. The glass mirror above the fireplace is large, with a silver frame. It's shattered in the middle, which appears to have been made in a spit of rage.

Ichigo briefly wonders if Shiro did it when Gin was taken into questioning. Then his mind wonders to Grimmjow. Ichigo can't help but think about his partners last words before their parting. He knows he should have listened to Grimmjow, Byakuya's words too. Now there's no telling what will happen to him.

The ruffling of clothing startles Ichigo, at Shiro's sudden movement towards a desk leaning against the wall beside the fireplace. Ichigo watches in concern, not sure what Shiro's up to, but he doesn't voice any question as Shiro picks up a cloth from the desk, his back to Ichigo.

"He doesn't love you," Shiro says suddenly, after minutes of complete silence. He's cleaning the flick knife he pulled out of his pocket with a cloth. Ichigo watches Shiro, not sure what he's talking about.

When Ichigo doesn't say anything, Shiro turns to peer back at him, his face neutral until he smiles then looks back at the knife in hand.

"Are ya confused, detective? Or are you just in denial?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

Shiro scoffs and stops cleaning the blade. Ichigo watches as Shiro flicks the knife shut, pushing it into his back pocket then throwing the cloth on the floor carelessly before turning to Ichigo.

The blood on the cloth unnerves the detective, but he says nothing about it. Ichigo looks away from the crescent stains to Shiro's face instead. Ichigo doesn't know which is worse; looking at the blood and knowing it's from an innocent victim that is now dead, or the fact that the killer who did it is now standing before him, watching every little movement he makes.

"You're in denial," Shiro says.

Ichigo shakes his head.

"I'm not in denial. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Shiro smiles before saying, "your partner. I'm talking about him."

He's talking about Grimmjow?

Ichigo must be giving him a look of confusion, because Shiro's smirk widens as he continues.

"He's interesting, ya know? I watched him a few times."

Ichigo's stomach coils up tight like he could throw up any minute. Why is it terrifying that Shiro has watched Grimmjow and no one noticed a thing? Maybe he was watching Ichigo too. But Ichigo doesn't ask whether Shiro did with him or not because the mere thought of it makes Ichigo squirm and his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"He doesn't care enough for your feelings. But you really feel something for him, though. It's a pity. Maybe if you weren't so stuck up on the guy, you could have caught me. If only, detective, if only you were more obsessed with me rather than your partner."

And after he says this, he doesn't look like he's playing around. He gives Ichigo this serious look with eye brows drawn, maybe a scowl all too familiar to Ichigo's. Those eyes watch him, maybe with disgust, and it makes Ichigo feel sick and cold but he can't form words to tell Shiro to stop telling him this.

"Don't drag him into this," Ichigo says, "don't even act like you know a thing about him or myself."

"Well, I may not know Grimmjow as much I say I do. But I do know a lot about you, Ichigo," Shiro smiles but Ichigo's stoic expression is anything but agreeable with the killers words.

" _No_ , you don't know me," Ichigo grounds out, willing himself to calm down but he continues to clench his jaw in agitation. All he wants is to find a way out, to escape from these clutches. But the risk of getting himself killed is imminent with an unpredictable man such as Shiro who not only has the upper hand, but controls the detective's fate.

Shirosaki cup's Ichigo's faces with one hand, making him squirm from the uncomfortable touch. Ichigo pulls his face back, looking away from Shiro as an eerie, unwelcoming silence fills the room.

"I know that this case is very important to you," Shiro finally says, breaking the silence. His voice is not as harsh as what it would be, and this surprises Ichigo. It makes him turn to look at Shiro, their eyes locking for seconds before Ichigo's lips quiver.

"How would you know?" Ichigo manages to choke out. His throat is desperately trying to clamp itself shut from the fear and anticipation that's swarmed within Ichigo, but he doesn't let it stop him from asking questions. "If you know that it's so important to me, then why didn't you just turn yourself in?"

Shiro scoffs, "would you turn _yourself_ in?"

Ichigo stills, goose bumps tingling under his skin. He stares, wide eyed at Shiro, not sure what to do or say for a moment. Renji's words ring in Ichigo's mind. The words were said weeks, perhaps months ago, but they were embedded in his mind and found a way to the surface.

 _Maybe he'll give himself in…_

 _Who knows, Ichigo?_

 _Who knows?_

"And besides, I'm not done yet," Shiro continues, yanking Ichigo back. He continues to watch the detective, removing his hand from Ichigo's face. This is enough time for Ichigo to finally fork up his words again. He looks Shiro dead in the eyes, his brave front impressive as he tries to stop his voice from shaking.

"Bastard! You're not done killing? You're not done tormenting this fucking town, and pushing my task force to its limits?"

Shiro doesn't say anything, his eyes glued to Ichigo's. If the detective pushes Shiro too much, then things may turn deadly. In knowing this, strangely, it's enough for Ichigo to continue his anger towards Shiro even though the consequences are severe.

"You don't understand how much work you made us go through, even now." Ichigo says, his voice strong but he can't hold Shiro's menacing eyes any longer, because with every word he's said, Shiro's eyes became darker, angrier. Ichigo opts to closing his own eyes briefly with his head tilted down while he tries to compose himself and avoid Shiro's tense gaze.

"Even now," Shiro echoes. "I don't think they can do much without you. And I can't just let you leave now, because you're a detective who knows who I am."

Maybe this is it. Ichigo shudders at the thought that maybe Shiro will kill him tonight, or tomorrow, whenever the killer saw fit, or frighteningly, felt like it.

Ichigo always knew death would come. It's promised to every person, including him since birth. The most terrifying part about death now is that it would be from someone as sinister, as menacing as Shiro. Not even from a human being –but from a monster, a monster that calls himself a man.

And after, when Ichigo is left with a limp, lifeless body, Shiro will decorate him too –like a sick constructed art piece. The image dissolves from Ichigo's mind, otherwise he feels like he might pass out. He will have to find out for himself for what will happen next. Too bad Ichigo won't be able to stop it, even though he would do anything to survive.

But rather than slashing that blade over Ichigo's throat, Shiro leaves him to be alone instead.

* * *

Gin's face is bloodied, busted and bruised. A large split between his lips bleed, leaking down his chin, while the black eye is stained a dark purple against his pale skin.

"Where. Is. He?" Grimmjow grits out. He is furious, the anger taking over his mind, and his hands are bloodied from pummelling into Gin's face with his fists.

Gin gives him a wide, ridiculous smile. He doesn't say anything. In his dire situation, Gin doesn't seem to care too much that his face is now a bloodied mess thanks to the detective in front of him, harshly gripping his white hair.

The forest ranger's cabin's door is closed behind them, and although it is the middle of the day –Grimmjow doesn't give a single fuck about it. He doesn't even care if someone were to see him beating the living day lights out of Gin. And although he is getting beat black and blue, he still refuses to say a word.

All Grimmjow wants, all he needs, is to know where the White King is. All he needs is that little piece of information from Gin to save Ichigo's life. All that matters to Grimmjow is his partner's return –alive.

"Tell me!" Grimmjow yells, making Gin chuckle.

"C-can't say, de-tec-tive. Mah, the White Kind don't want me tellin'!"

"I don't fucking care what that freak wants. I want you ta tell me where he is!"

Gin swallows thickly, "Ya think tha beatin' the shit outta me will give ya wha' ya want? Ain't this illegal, detective?"

Grimmjow growls, "Well, killing is also illegal –so let's call it even."

"Will ya kill me, detective?" Gin asks with the smile still on his mangled face.

Grimmjow stares into slits for eyes, his eyes dull, while his mind shines with what he will do to get the answers out of Gin once and for all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading & reviewing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Voices echo, bouncing off white walls. Beeps sound slowly, calmly, as Ichigo lies on his back, now no longer against a hard floor but a soft mattress under him. His back is still sore, but the strange, unanticipated comfort urges Ichigo to rouse himself awake in order to see if this is all real, or a made up longing in his mind. The detective is surely coming to, but the fear of Shiro manipulating Ichigo's thoughts through his senses is a first thought in his mind. His eyes flutter open, deep brown gazing up at a white ceiling within a bright lit room. Ichigo can sense a presence in the room with him and when he turns his head to the right slowly, he is welcomed with a familiar face. Standing in front of a large window with venitian blinds streaming in light is Orihime, and besides her, Renji.

"They saved you like you saved me, Ichigo." Orihime says quietly with a soft smile on her plump pink lips. Ichigo stares, his face neautral as he looks at Orihime, and then shifts his eyes to Renji besides her.

"She wanted to see you," Renji says, his voice stable and eyes showing a sense of worry and relief towards Ichigo.

"H-hey," Ichigo says. He is confused. He doesn't remember how he got here, into this hospital bed within a private room. Ichigo is afraid this is not real, but a dream and any moment he will wake up to face Shirosaki.

"What…How am I…What's going on?"

Ichigo pushes himself to sit up, Renji quickly making his way towards the detective to help.

"The force…we found you." Renji answers quickly.

"I don't understand," Ichigo argues, eyes flitting around the room quickly before landing on Renji's face. "What the fuck is going on? How the hell did you guys find me?"

"Grimmjow beat the shit outta Gin. He got answers."

Ichigo stares incrediculusly, urging Renji to continue.

"We had to be quick to get to you. Grimmjow got the force to raid the White King's whereabouts and retrieve you."

Ichigo's eyes widen. So this is real. He really is saved and alive. This is not some type of dream.

"It's Shirosaki. He's the White King!" Ichigo says loudly, straining his voice. He swallows the lump down and continues, "Did they get him? Did you guys catch that monster?"

Renji is silent. He turns his head to look back at Orihime.

"You should go, sorry."

Orihime, taken by surprise looks at Renji and timidly nods. She leaves the hospital room, closing the door behind her.

Renji looks back at Ichigo.

Ichigo already knows the answer. He sighs, defeated, resting his head back on the white pillow.

"No…" Renji says. "No. He, he got out. He left you there chained up, bloodied."

"But I don't remember!" Ichigo cries, the fear creeping all over him. Did Shiro mess him up that much? Did Shiro _do_ something to Ichigo that caused the young detective to lose pieces of his memory, his _mind_?

Renji takes a breath. The door to the room swings open.

Ichigo's eyes catch onto bright blue.

Grimmjow, having heard their conversation from outside, makes his way into the room, closing the door. A moment of silence settles between the three until one speaks up.

"He left you for dead." Grimmjow says gravely. "When we found you, he stabbed you five times, left you there to fucking die."

Ichigo's hand creeps to the side of his torso, his fingers gliding over white bandages wrapped around his wounds. "Shit," he whispers, staring at it, astonished.

"I need…I need to get out of here. Where are my clothes? I need to catch him…"

Ichigo shifts, trying to move himself into a seating position once again.

Renji cringes by the way Ichigo is trying to move, he looks at Ichigo's new wounds before looking at the young detectives face.

"Ichigo, you need to rest from the case. He almost killed you. Grimmjow's taken the lead."

"No!" Ichigo sits up too quickly, causing a sudden dizzy spell to weave through him. He holds his head for a moment while he waits for the dizziness to cease. The pains from his wounds are too much to handle. They sting stronger than the pain killers in his system.

"I-I can't. I have to go through, until the end." Ichigo says stubbornly, "I know I'm messed up but I can't just leave this case. I _don't_ need rest, I need that bastard caught!"

Ichigo then begins to curse, mostly to himself under his breath as he covers his face with his hands, gripping onto his own hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Renji pulls Ichigo's hands away.

Angered, perhaps more with himself rather than Shiro, Ichigo sniffs. "I was so close. Fuck. If only I did something when he had me, we could have had him by now!"

"And then what?" Grimmjow says, "He left you for dead, Ichi. What of that do you not understand?"

"I do!" Ichigo yells. "I fucking understand, alright? But he needs to be caught. I won't let him kill another person. I _won't_ let him."

"We're onto it," Grimmjow growls. "And you're gonna stay here. You need to heal, damnit." He walks towards the door, without another glance back at Ichigo or Renji. "And as for Shiro…he's gonna fucking pay."

* * *

A week had gone by, but no further murders have been committed on Shirosaki's behalf. The town is still eerily cautious. The news of Ichigo's wounds is healing nicely without the threat of infection due to its proper care. Ichigo stopped using painkillers and is returning to normal physically he is healing but mentally, the image of Shirosaki haunts him beyond his understanding. Ichigo can't understand why this killer, out of many he has dealt with in the past is causing him fear for not only himself, but also the town and people who reside here.

"He could be anywhere…" Ichigo murmurs to himself as he ties the black tie around his neck. He's dressed in a white long sleeve dress shirt, a black jacket over that and black slacks. He looks at himself in the mirror, staring at his own reflection for moments on hand before the memory is triggered. The image of the broken glassed mirror above the fireplace where Shiro had kept Ichigo plays in his mind like a way to torment him.

Ichigo quivers, but tries to compose himself. But the anger inside is boiling within him, beginning to rise, to tip him over the edge. He clenches his fists, clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, feeling like his emotions are stronger than his thoughts to calm down and leave. But Ichigo continues to stand there, and the more that he does, leads to a loud shatter, and a painful stab running across his knuckles. When he opens his eyes, Ichigo sees the blood and torn, blistered skin running across his sore, throbbing knuckles. He then looks up to see the mirror, now shattered, like the one Shiro had. Groaning, Ichigo curses under his breath, gripping onto his fist. He inspects his hand, looking for any sign of damage, but upon seeing no permanent damage, except for a stinging pain, he pulls the door open to his home and leaves without a further thought.

After the second week, and intensive search of Shirosaki, it was as though he never existed in the first place. Ichigo continued to go to work, refusing, no matter how many times his work mates told him to leave the case in order to protect his mental stability, didn't deter Ichigo from the case.

"I'm fine," Ichigo reassures Renji, when the red head came towards his desk, watching as Ichigo flips though the photographs of the deceased female victims from the White King's earlier killings.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Renji smirks as Ichigo laughs it off, unaffected.

A commotion of sounds were beginning to form in the main foyer of the building, the lower part of the building kept various police officers while the detectives took refuge to, and spent their time investigating and working through paperwork upstairs where Ichigo, along with the other detectives offices reside.

Renji raised an eyebrow, his conversation that was just beginning being cut extremely short due to the raised voices, that seemed almost panicked demanded their attention.

"What's going on down there?" Ichigo stands from his seat, moving away from his desk. Renji follows, and within that split second of confusion, they hear Grimmjow's voice from down stairs.

As they descend the stairs, Ichigo sees Grimmjow's back first before seeing his gun being withdrawn from its holster.

* * *

"Grimmjow, what's going o…" Ichigo can't complete his question, because before him stands Shirosaki, wearing white clothing that is covered in blood, with his arms up in the middle of the foyer.

"Lock the doors, don't let anyone in or out," Ichigo says quickly, snapping to the realities of the situation he is now faced with, no matter how much he cannot believe that Shirosaki is here on his own accord, Ichigo can't take any precautions.

The officers lock the entrance to the building. Two officers guard the door.

"Get on your stomach!" Grimmjow yells, the gun aiming at Shiro.

Shirosaki smiles at Grimmjow, then at Ichigo before he descends to the floor, on his stomach with his hands still up.

"Get both hands on the fucking floor," Grimmjow growls.

Three officers enclose on Shirosaki from both sides and wretch his arms behind his back, cuffing his hands together.

Renji rushes to get Byakuya.

An eerie vibe takes over everyone in the foyer.

"He's covered in blood," Ichigo states the obvious, having once seen Shiro like this before when he was held captive by the killer. The fresh blood smears on the floor.

"Surprised to see me?" Shirosaki asks. "But you shouldn't be, detective! You were expecting me."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ichigo frowns.

Grimmjow looks to Ichigo then back down at Shirosaki.

"I'm only a reflection of you," Shiro says, not making any sense to the detectives.

"I'm doing the world a favour. I'm doing the things you never could and never would, Ichigo."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Grimmjow growls as he's aiming his pistol at Shirosaki.

Byakuya, Renji and fellow members of the task force are now in the foyer, watching as Shirosaki speaks, watching as confusion is written all over Ichigo and Grimmjow's face.

Ichigo stares. His tongue has tied and he remains frozen, watching the scene he couldn't even imagine happening roll out before him. Shirosaki is giving himself in? After all this time, all those homicides committed by him, why would Shiro give himself so easily into the hands of detectives and police?

"Don't you see, Ichigo? If you're the light, then I am the darkness. The darker part of _you_."

All eyes land on Ichigo. The young detective looks at his fellow detectives and officers before averting his eyes back onto Shiro, the killers eyes shine, locking onto Ichigo's.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo says which leads to a frightening cackle to erupt from Shiro as he lies on the floor.

"Oh you don't?" Shiro musses, not caring about the officers who have cuffed his hands together. Shiro's attention is latched onto Ichigo, a grin stretched out on his face. "You will. Soon enough you will know exactly what I mean."

"Shut up, freak!" Grimmjow yells.

"I may be the white king, but the true king is who started all of this!" Shirosaki yells back, the smile never ceasing to disturb Ichigo.

Grimmjow sneers, pressing the end of his gun hard against Shiro's temple, threatening to blow his brains out. "I told you to shut it," he warns.

Ichigo looks between the two men, his eyes widening at the thought of Gimmjow killing Shiro in this very spot, in front of everyone. Shiro giggles and Grimmjow growls again for Shiro to shut his mouth. Ichigo walks closer, looking into Grimmjow's face, making eye contact with his blue eyes. Pale, dilated eyes stare back, stoically into Ichigo's.

Grimmjow looks back. It's silent and it seems as though time itself is frozen as Ichigo's mind formulates various scenarios and deeper thoughts on what Shiro said. This is until the barrier snapped. Ichigo gazes down at Shirosaki, into darkened eyes that stir uneasiness within Ichigo and the others there. Shirosaki stopped speaking, but his eyes seemed to tell something. Was it the truth? Or perhaps his eyes were telling lies, hard, dark lies that were spewed from his mouth in an attempt to make Grimmjow appear like the bad guy in all of this.

"Remember, Ichigo. You should fear nothing but a man."

"Stop fucking with my head!" Ichigo yells. He glares at Shirosaki, "why now?"

Shiro smiles wider at Ichigo but it won't stop the detective from continuing.

"You said you would turn yourself in once you're done, so why now? What have you done now that your job is 'done'? What's the catch?"

"So many questions," Shiro smirks.

Grimmjow turns to look at Ichigo briefly, confusion at the forefront of his thoughts. He is antsy and on alert for anything to happen, especially with a serial killer currently lying on his stomach on the floor. Ichigo is just as frazzled, wanting to know why, what would cause Shirosaki to turn himself in so easily, covered in blood and smiling about it the whole time? There must be something far more sinister going on that Ichigo desperately had trouble trying to figure out. Grimmjow turns to look at Shirosaki again, the gun he has aimed at the killer never leaving his line of sight.

"This case has really fucked you guys up, huh?" Shiro grins, "Good. That's bloody fuckin' good."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill this motherfucker!" Grimmjow cocks his gun.

"Oh, do it, detective. I've always fantasised about you killin' me." Shiro says and Grimmjow has just about had it. Grimmjow's hands are shaking with anger, his heart begins to beat faster against his chest and his mind speaks loudly to him, urging him to pull the trigger, to kill the bastard while he still can. But a calm, collected voice of their superior speaks up to Grimmjow before he kills Shirosaki.

"Don't drop yourself to his level," Byakuya says, walking towards Grimmjow's side.

Grimmjow's concentration is on Shirosaki. The gun is still aimed at him. Grimmjow doesn't turn to look at Byakuya, or anyone else for that matter. It's as though the only person in the room is Shiro, and the only thing Grimmjow has left to do is kill him with this very gun he holds before him.

The hole in Shirosaki's pale forehead is seen first. Then the echo of the bullet, the loud _bang!_ Erupts, the gun pulls back at the release of the bullet, his hands shaking, and the adrenaline rushing through his veins like an intense drug.

Then deep, dark red blood begins gushing out of Shirosaki's forehead. _Dead._

"…Grimmjow."

His voice to him sounds like its being called from miles and miles away, as Grimmjow comes back to reality.

It was all a fantasy.

Grimmjow imagined the whole scene. He imaged killing Shirosaki, although he did not commit to it. Because before the detective, was the killer, still smiling, still lying on his stomach on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. He is still there, _alive_.

Grimmjow stays still, his jaw tense, his blue eyes hard on Shirosaki. The anger that consumes him stays still within him, then slowly, begins to cease. His own thoughts shock him that much that he cannot move for a moment.

He continues to stare at Shiro, and Shiro stares back at the detective, mockingly.

Everyone in the room is just as tense as Grimmjow. Ichigo is afraid to say something, but at the same time, he's afraid that if he doesn't say anything, anything at all, then Grimmjow will do it. He will turn his fantasy real and blow Shiro's brains out.

Seconds pass, then minutes. Shirosaki remains quiet. On edge, Ichigo prays that Shiro will remain that way. He hopes that Shiro will not speak, and Grimmjow will not kill him for doing so. Because killing Shiro now will mean that the killer wins. It will mean that all their hard work on traking The White King down, Ichigo being kidnapped; all those deaths and this very moment will be of waste. Ichigo feels like it will all be gone into thin air.

After what seems like forever, like time has been stilled, Grimmjow slowly pulls the gun away, swearing under his breath. He runs a hand through his hair, turning to walk away from the small crowd. He walks a few feet away, the anger suddenly sparked within him again before throwing the gun on the floor. The gun clatters to the floor loudly, a shot going off making a police officer close to it shriek.

Grimmjow's own destructive behaviour and thoughts doesn't even scare himself.

Ichigo lets out a breath of air.

No one has been harmed and that's the main purpose of Shirosaki's arrest. But Shirosaki giving himself in so easily, after weeks of trying to find him just doesn't sit right at all with Ichigo.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Hope you enjoy this chap, tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell was he talking about?" Ichigo murmurs to himself, washing his hands under the sink of the office bathroom. He is still agitated by the incident Shiro pulled even though they had cleaned the blood from the floor Shiro lied on and apprehended him. They locked Shiro into a cell at least four hours ago, but Ichigo can't help but feel disturbed by it all. He rubs his face and looks into the mirror. "He's just trying to fuck with us," Ichigo says to himself. "He's saying all this confusing shit to get under our skin." The detective shakes his head and takes a deep breath then exhales as if he's trying to push out the unnerving feeling out with his breath.

To Ichigo it seems like Shirosaki has been messing with them on purpose; to hide a true reason behind why he has given himself in so easily. For a time it seemed Shiro had disappeared, like he never existed in the first place, and Ichigo would have loved that. However, after Shiro's sudden and dramatic appearance, Ichigo is sure that there is a bigger reason here, but it's hidden under Shiro's actions and the strange things he has said to Ichigo and the task force.

Ichigo leaves the bathroom, walking through the hall towards the offices of where the rest of the task force work. Ichigo reassures himself that Shiro is in a cell that nothing is going to go wrong. The only thing left is to figure out what it is exactly Shiro is finished with and the reasoning to why he's given himself in. When Ichigo reaches the area, he comes across Renji sitting on his chair, Grimmjow leaning on the desk across from him, and Byakuya telling them off.

"Do you understand what will happen if this gets out? Imagine the press or someone seeing this man covered in blood gets the word out," Byakuya crosses his arms over his chest with a stern look on his face.

"I don't think anyone has seen him," Renji says, although he still looks slightly worried. "And we've set out a perimeter to look for any victims, or bodies that could be related to why Shiro was covered in blood like that." Renji informs. "We've also sent samples of the blood off to be examined so we know who or what it belongs to."

"Good, but we need answers now. Forensics will take some time," Byakuya says.

"Well I can go interrogate that prick right now," Grimmjow says, folding his arms over his broad chest as he leans against the desk.

"No," Ichigo says firmly. He stops once he reaches the others. "I need to talk to him myself."

"Are you serious, Ichi?" Grimmjow says, looking at Ichigo seriously. "After everything he's done to ya?"

Byakuya sighs, "I want answers from him specifically. Interrogate him and get the information out of him. Thanks to this man I've got more paperwork to prepare," he grumbles but keeps his cool as he walks past Ichigo without a sideways glance. He signals for Renji. The red head stands, gathering his own paperwork and following behind Byakuya leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow to face each other alone.

Ichigo sighs, crossing his arms over his stomach. He looks at the floor for a moment, a frown etching over his face before his brown eyes flick up to look into Grimmjow's icy blue ones.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fucking serious, Grimmjow. I don't…I don't care what he's done to me." But Ichigo's voice quivers towards the end of his sentence and he immediately stops talking, feeling ashamed and uncertain of himself. He looks away from Grimmjow, having difficulty in communicating what else he has on his mind to them.

"You shouldn't see him," Grimmjow confirms.

"Why? I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I just think he'll-"

"He'll what?" Grimmjow interrupts Ichigo, his tone darker than what Ichigo expects to hear directed at him. All Ichigo can do at this point is remain silent, listening to what Grimmjow has to say next.

"Don't you see yourself? Just look at you. Shiro's fucked you up that much that he's got you thinking you're okay, but clearly not, kid."

"Oh fuck you!" Ichigo growls, Grimmjow's words having a negative effect on him. "Do you think I'm weak, Grimmjow? You have no idea what he's done to me, and I'm not going to start telling you now." He turns to walk out of the room and does so quickly enough to avoid Grimmjow coming after him.

* * *

Shiro is apprehended and put into a cell. They change his clothes, making him wear a plain white top and bottom, replacing the white clothes he originally came in with covered in vibrant blood to clean white unworn clothing. Shiro looks sinister in blood covered clothing, but looking at him now, the members of the task force feel rather rattled by his presence. Shiro can make white; the shade of innocence into something deranged and monstrous without even trying. The members watch him carefully, making sure he doesn't try anything even in his cell. Although all the members have come around to see Shiro again after he's changed, Ichigo still doesn't feel ready to see Shiro again. Even the thought of coming face to face with the man who brought a town and the task force to its knees makes the young detective feel sick to his stomach.

Shirosaki is purely a different kind of killer. Now it doesn't seem to matter how many killers and mass murderers, deranged men and women Ichigo has come across and solved numerous of these strange and truly frightening cases on. There's one thing Shiro did, was capable of and still does that frightens the young detective. Shirosaki had the chance to kill Ichigo, and to do it with much brutality and disrespect similar to his other victims earlier on in this strange case. It's a horrid thought that runs through Ichigo's mind. Shiro not only had this opportunity once; but twice. The first was when he managed to kidnap, torture and rape Ichigo. The second time is when Shiro walked into the officers building like it was walking into his own home. It wasn't long until Ichigo decided he couldn't avoid Shiro's presence any longer, and to just go and see this man and hear what he has to say from within the interrogation room.

"Your task force barged into my home but I only walked into your building." Shiro clearly tells Grimmjow in the interrogation room and Ichigo hears and sees this. He doesn't have to be in the same room as Shiro to feel a shiver run down his spine.

It's been at least an hour and a half since Ichigo had stormed away from Grimmjow. Now here Ichigo was, standing outside the interrogation room, in the adjoining room that allows fellow detectives who are not in the room with Shirosaki to hear what he is saying to Grimmjow who sits across from him, the table between them.

The major thought running through Ichigo's mind as he listens to the interview is the opportunity for Shirosaki to cause more harm even though he is under heavy watch by the task force. Ichigo scans the room with his brown eyes to the others inside. Renji sits at the desk listening to Grimmjow's questions and Shiro's answers to them. He has a note pad before him, a pen in his hand and is taking notes. Byakuya stands next to Renji, his arms folded over his chest as he's looking directly forwards into the interrogation room.

"Well," Grimmjow says, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Last time I checked, you kidnapped one of our detective's." He is irritated with Shiro but regains his cool with the cover up of a laid back, unfazed manner. But Ichigo isn't fooled by Grimmjow's behaviour. He's known his partner long enough in the field (and outside of it) to understand why Grimmjow puts on such a front to people he interrogates. Simply put: he's just a good detective, and understands how much killers want to get under their victims skin. And in this case, Shirosaki happens to be someone who thoroughly enjoys doing just that. Tormenting his victims in a psychological way through choice of words and extremely violent physical actions makes Grimmjow stare Shiro in the eyes harshly, as if telling Shiro without using words that he can't overpower the detective.

Shirosaki shrugs and Grimmjow's bright blue eyes bore harsher into yellow.

The silence is intimidating, but Grimmjow doesn't let Shiro's silence, or stare manipulate him.

"You're really a little fuck, you know that?" Grimmjow abuses. Shiro laughs at him.

"I wonder, detective," he smiles, "I wonder if Ichigo is in there…" Shirosaki turns his head to face the mirror from within the interrogation room. To shiro, he would be looking at himself in the mirror. But the mirror is really only there to disguise the fact that there are people in the adjoining room watching in. A tingle of dread, disgust, and the shakes slide through Ichigo as he stares back into Shiro's eyes.

Grimmjow clicks his fingers in front of Shirosaki's face to make him stop looking the other way. Shiro keeps staring at the mirror, as if he stares long enough, the mirror and everything between Ichigo and Shiro, protecting Ichigo from having Shiro really see him will collapse.

"Hey! Over here, asshole," Grimmjow says, clicking his fingers until Shirosaki finally turns his head and looks dead into Grimmjow's eyes once again.

"Oh I know he's in there," Shiro confirms with himself. "I know because he's not one to leave a case, especially one like this, right?"

"You think ya know everything," Grimmjow says.

"And you think _you_ do, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow doesn't say anything, so Shirosaki continues, "If you think you're goin' to get information from me, then yer wrong. You and your task force can figure it out for yerselves."

After that, no matter how many more questions Grimmjow asked Shirosaki went by unanswered. Shiro decided to stick to his word. It seems that he really does mean it when he says that Ichigo, Grimmjow and the task force can solve Shirosaki's reasoning for themselves.

* * *

Late that night forensics came back with information on the blood that had stained Shirosaki's white shirt earlier that morning. Ichigo and Grimmjow walk into the office, meeting with Renji and Byakuya in one of the secluded rooms. Ichigo didn't find the need to say anything to Grimmjow and it was the same on Grimmjow's behalf with the younger detective.

"It turns out that Shiro didn't kill another person before giving himself in. But forensics reports say the blood stained on him was actually from an animal." Renji says, dropping the file on the desk and swivelling around in his chair to face the others.

Grimmjow scoffs.

Ichigo, still avoiding Grimmjow's gaze, sighs.

"Ichigo, I think he was just talking bullshit the whole time, trying to get under your skin." Renji states.

"Well he does a good job of it."

"Not only that. This guy is…strange. He hasn't said a word since we took him in. Looks like the only person he'll want to talk to is you, Ichigo."

Ichigo rubs his temples with the tips of his fingers, silent as he thinks about Shiro's motives and the possible meaning to all of this.

"Shiro could have said all those things to confuse us, to get under our skin and piss us off," Ichigo finally starts, the others listening to him intently. "But he wouldn't just give himself in so easily. He told me that he would only give himself in when he was finished. With what exactly; I don't know."

"Yeah, and so long as he doesn't say anything, then it's goin' to take a while to find out what." Grimmjow grumbles.

A brief silence settles over the four men.

"I'm going to see him in the morning," Ichigo finally says, breaking the silence.

Grimmjow remains quiet, his eyes locking on with Ichigo's silently, the blue orbs flashing with disapproval but he doesn't say anything otherwise. But the effect has an eerie feeling running over Ichigo regardless. He feels nervous to face Shirosaki even though it's going to be in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter but I wanted to get something out. The last chapter was a bit confusing, but I hope this chapter has at least shed some light on the situation. Thanks for reviewing and still reading this fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo felt ready to confront Shiro but upon seeing him in the adjoining room of the interrogation room, he felt the nerves pick up again. He breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, fingers curling into the palm of his hands forming a fist. He briefly glances at Grimmjow, folding his arms over his chest and watching Ichigo intently, ready for the young detective to change his mind.

But Ichigo will not go back on his word. No matter how much Shiro has frightened the detective, he knows better than to back out and not speak to the notorious killer. Somehow, amongst the mess of the case, Ichigo began to form a hate towards Shiro. It began deep in the pit of his stomach and slowly, yet surely, made its way up through his entire body and settled inside his throat. He wanted to express his anger for Shiro over everything that has happened so far, so much that he didn't realise how hard he was squeezing his fists.

Upon seeing Grimmjow smirk at him, Ichigo clears his throat.

"I'm still going in there," he tells Grimmjow mater of factly, the determination raw and expressed clearly, but the blue haired man rolls his eyes at Ichigo.

"Oh really? And when would that be?"

"Shut up," Ichigo frowns. He looks from Grimmjow into the interrogation room once again, seeing Shiro sitting inside.

The security had taken him from his cell and into the interrogation room once again. Handcuffed, Shiro doesn't bother to do anything out of the ordinary. Ichigo watches the white haired man for a moment longer, expecting something to happen. A feeling of dread settles within him, but the reason is still unknown to Ichigo. He thinks that it's either his nerves or just the sight of the killer inside. But he can't help but think something bad may happen regardless. Still, Shiro does nothing but sit inside. And even though he makes no initial moves, he is still watched rather closely by everyone, whether he sees them or not.

"I can't believe you, Ichi." Grimmjow says before opening the door. He gestures with his hand for Ichigo to finally go into the interrogation room. Ichigo, having his arms folded over his chest, looks at Grimmjow silently, his brown eyes gazing towards the door. He sighs, unfolding his arms and running a hand through his hair. "Believe it or not, I'm stronger than you think." With that he leaves the room, not bothering to look back at Grimmjow as he smirks at the younger detective.

"Oh believe me, Ichi. I know."

* * *

Ichigo walks calmly into the interrogation room. He doesn't look at Shirosaki directly but he can feel the killer's eyes burning into him. He can feel the aura of the room shift into something dark upon entering. It's strange how frighteningly eerie the room can become when Ichigo is alone with Shiro. The feelings of hopelessness and uncertainty arise again from within Ichigo, bubbling up inside strong enough to remind him of the time that he was once a captive to this deranged man. Even though he knows that the task force and supporting officers, security and help is literally outside that room, Ichigo can't help but keep himself alert and ready for anything to happen at all times.

He sits on the chair, Shirosaki sitting directly across from him. The table seems to be the only thing that keeps the distance between the two. Ichigo frowns after a moment of silence and finally looks up at his tormentor.

"It's so nice to finally see you again," Shiro says. His voice is calm and a smile is on his face.

Ichigo can only clear his throat and sit back on the chair, silently watching Shirosaki's body language and deciphering the sudden friendliness in his tone. He treated Grimmjow with such cunning remarks. Ichigo wonders if the same will happen to him, or if Shiro has plans of treating Ichigo differently compared to Grimmjow. He can only wait and see how the interrogation pans out.

"What's the matter?" Shiro asks, suddenly concerned. "Cat got your tongue?"

Ichigo breathes deeply, telling himself that Shiro is faking his concerns. This man is good at fooling people, appearing charismatic, charming. But it doesn't change the fact that he killed so many people and committed such gruesome crimes. Not only that, but this particular aura that is present in the room causes goosebumps to prick out of Ichigo's tanned skin. It only proves it further that Shiro is the type of person who should be feared the most.

It's amazing how easily words and controlling his behaviour around Grimmjow and Ichigo separately can create a different effect, and work in manipulating the detectives emotionally. He enjoys the emotional instability, and Ichigo knows this. Ichigo vows to keep his emotions at bay, to keep all of Shirosaki's doings to Ichigo behind him in order to go on and put an end on the case.

Being face to face in a small room with Shiro is like facing darkness and the fear and uncertainty that accompanies it. The silence that follows is loud and uncomfortable for Ichigo. He decides that it's better that he start to ask questions rather than sit there and listen to Shiro speak about unrelated things. He wants to prove to Shiro that he is unaffected by him, that he has no power over Ichigo anymore. Ichigo tells himself that the person who has the most power now must be himself when comparing both situations. This is enough to egg Ichigo on to interrogate Shiro.

"I don't like what you're doing," Ichigo says honestly.

Shiro smiles, "I know."

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asks, "Why were you covered in blood when you gave yourself in?"

"Dramatic entrance," Shiro says, "I always loved the colour of blood so, _so_ much."

"Are you going to cut the crap and answer me properly?"

"Oh, come on now, detective. No foreplay first?"

Ichigo frowns watching the grin widen on Shiro's face.

"Or maybe you'd much rather have me bend you over this table and fuck you dry."

This makes Ichigo growl, the anger and slight embarrassment he feels causing the skin on his face and neck to heat up.

"Hmm," Shiro hums, "Are you putting on a brave front, Ichigo? Because I don't remember you like this."

"My behaviour has nothing to do with this. I'm purely questioning you, since you so gladly walked in here so easily."

"So you're saying you'd prefer me to give up all the answers so easily too?" Shiro challenges.

Ichigo glares.

"Oh, I really don't like that," Shiro growls about Ichigo glaring at the man.

"And I do not like your answers right now." Ichigo retorts.

Shiro scoffs, "I killed an animal. But I'm sure you already know that."

"Why the animal? I thought you would have gone for another human being," Ichigo says, feeling disgusted with what Shiro has done prior to giving himself in.

"Because I knew how much it would affect you." Shiro answers.

Ichigo stares back at the White King. He doesn't notice how hard he is clenching his fists until he feels his nails digging into his own skin.

He turns to the small messenger bag he brought in that is resting on the floor by his feet, releasing his hands and relieving himself of the sharp sting. He pulls of a document file, drops it on the table and opens the first page to reveal a pocket pull of photographs.

Ichigo places the photographs in a line across the table for Shirosaki to see. The white king sits up and peers at the pictures, a smirk tugging at his lips upon realising the dead victims in the images.

Ichigo points at Shirosaki's first victim with his index finger, looking at the white king with hard eyes and a serious expression on his face. Shirosaki clicks his tongue, "beautiful. I don't think anyone coulda did such a beautiful piece of art work on these whores except for myself."

Ichigo glowers at Shirosaki, earning an unnerving cackle to erupt from him.

"So that's a confession." Ichigo confirms, moving his finger over to the second victim next to the first image.

"Oh so it's like that?" Shirosaki rumbles, eyeing Ichigo, "Yer a sneak."

"And you're a homicidal man who is disillusioned, thinking you're some type of King when in reality you're a sick sociopath killing women for art. I hope you're not proud of yourself," Ichigo's words leave his mouth like venom, his contempt and complete dislike in Shirosaki obvious.

But Shirosaki doesn't react much to the young detective's words, no matter how truthfully Ichigo spoke about the man. He simply shrugged, smiling like he _was_ in fact proud of all of the murders he had committed, and like sitting in this interrogation room was the reward for all this.

"They were just whores, detective. One of em even let me fuck her before I killed her. Who would miss such vile sluts?"

Ichigo took in a deep breath before exhaling in the same fashion.

"They were human beings," the detective corrects, the repugnant words coming from Shirosaki's mouth making Ichigo feel full of revulsion. "It's wrong to kill another human being, to commit such crimes."

"It's only wrong because society says it is when in fact we have from the dawn of time been killing each other. You see me as bad but I was doing this world a favour and you had to go and stop me, didn't you?" He growls, pulling at his hands that are tightly handcuffed together.

Ichigo slumps back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his mouth, listening and completely disagreeing with every word Shirosaki says.

"If I didn't kill them, do you think it would have never happened? Someone else would have just taken my place, detective. Imagine if the roles were reversed? Can you imagine killing those whores?"

Ichigo's eyes slowly widen at the thought. He shakes his head, immediately saying, "Never!" Ichigo can't help himself but feel angered that Shirosaki could even put those two words on Ichigo in the same sentence. Something so inhumane was just so unimaginable for Ichigo, for him to imagine himself killing another human being. For as long as he has been working on cases, he never wanted to harm another person in his life. He took on this field of high stress work and endless surprises, mysteries and little to no sleep just to catch and put these types of people away, to try and make the city safer for innocent people.

Ichigo turns to the images again.

"This is the end, Shirosaki. I know you killed all of these women. If you confess to your crimes…"

Shirosaki interrupts Ichigo midway, his long pale finger pointing at the image of the two girls. It's the image of Orihime and the other woman that were found in the forest. Ichigo recognises the scene, looking up from the picture to Shirosaki's face wondering what it could be about this particular event that has Shirosaki suddenly pointing at the image.

"She is alive, ne?"

Ichigo nods slowly, looking down at the image, his eyes firmly planted on Orihime.

"Detective, there's one thing I always do when I kill and that's to always finish the job."

Ichigo looks at Shirosaki again.

"No survivors," the White King adds, moving his finger away from the image, the metal of his handcuffed hands scraping down the table as he pulls back.

Frowning, his eyebrows knitted downwards, Ichigo continues to gaze at Shirosaki, his words not resonating with him completely enough for him to think of anything in that very moment.

Silence settles between them and in that moment, it seems like Ichigo is stuck in the depths of yellow eyes, shining back at him as Shirosaki never stops staring at Ichigo.

"You told me you would give yourself in once you're done." Ichigo says finally, averting his eyes so he isn't directly looking into Shirosaki's eyes. "So why are you here?"

"Because," Shiro starts, his smile is gone and his tone serious.

"Someone else has taken my place."

Silence fills the room again; that uncomfortable, frighteningly eerie silence. It etches into the room, its power enough to cut like a blade. It's as though his heart stops bleeding. Ichigo has to regain himself. He breathes in and out. He has to keep his emotions at bay. He looks at Shirosaki carefully; his eyes wide, his mouth open ajar. He is stunned, not only by Shiro's words but by his actions.

The last time Ichigo had seen Shirosaki so serious was when he was under his control, when the White King had returned to his lair with blood and admitted to killing another person so it wouldn't have been Ichigo. He glances into the mirror where he knows the members of the task force are watching. But Ichigo does not see them. Instead, he is given a look at himself. It's up until now, upon seeing his own reflection that Ichigo knows Shiro has a much stronger, deeper effect on him than what he could have ever imagined.

Goose bumps form over his skin. He turns to look at Shirosaki again. Ichigo takes a breath before asking Shiro, "What do you mean?"

And all the White King does is smile lowly, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening up yellow orbs and looking directly at Ichigo.

"Stop messing with me," Ichigo warns. "Tell me who's taken your place."

"All in good time," Shiro says.

Having enough of the mind games, Ichigo slams his fist on the table, startling some members in the adjoining room watching the interrogation, and even himself from how angry he suddenly feels, Shirosaki's words irritating him.

Shirosaki smiles at Ichigo, knowingly manipulating his emotions again.

Ichigo growls, "What are you hiding? You've given yourself in; you'd mine as well finish this game you're playing."

"I've already told you." Shiro says simply.

"Told me what?" Ichigo asks, exasperated.

"That someone else has taken my place."

"There have been no more killings since you've been apprehended. Stop lying." Ichigo says watching the smirk on the killers face.

"Someone… has taken my place." Shirosaki repeats.

"Tell me who," Ichigo demands.

"I thought you were more intelligent than that, detective."

"Listen here," Ichigo growls, looking into the killers eerie yellow eyes, "No more fucking mind games. There's _no way_ you're getting out of here, so even if there is someone else who has taken your place, why don't you do yourself a favor and tell me who."

"Ichigo," Shirosaki starts, clasping his hands together in front of him on the table and leaning forwards as he looks deep into Ichigo's eyes.

"Haven't you even wondered how I knew where your offices were?"

Ichigo freezes, realizing that Shirosaki had a point. No one outside of the task force knew where they were relocated. Not even the press. It was a way to keep their investigations and work private. The facts where hitting Ichigo hard and the only thing he could do in this moment was stare at Shirosaki with confusion.

Nothing seemed to be making much sense, and somehow, Shirosaki knew exactly where it was. What was he trying to say? Was someone leaking information? The thought made goose bumps form all over the young detective's skin. Ichigo leans back in his chair, frowning, trying to think hard about the possible reasoning.

Shirosaki falls silent. He stares at Ichigo, and Ichigo stares back at him determined to get the information, determined to get it from Shirosaki himself. It's tense and the dread bores through Ichigo deep. It not only puts Ichigo on edge, but also members of the task force who are watching and listening to the interrogation with as much agitation as Ichigo is. Whoever this person is, whoever it is the Shirosaki is talking about reels the agitation within the young detective to new heights. Shirosaki is liable to all the murders committed, that proven from DNA swabs, tests and confessions gained from the killer who so easily admitted to killing all those victims himself.

Within the adjoining room, Byakuya begins pacing. His hands are on his slim hips and a frown on his face as he thinks. Renji's hand has covered over his forehead, dropping the pen in his hand onto the table before him. He too is wracked with thoughts on who could have taken Shirosaki's place.

Grimmjow watches with so much concentration that it would be impossible for someone outside of his view of the interrogation room would fail to pull him out of it. But the serious expression that takes place on his face doesn't seem good at all. His eyes go from watching Ichigo to Shiro, back and forth, back and forth.

It's not until Shiro opens his mouth again that has Grimmjow storming out of the room, and yanking the door open to the interrogation room.

Ichigo turns back in his seat, first alarmed from the sudden loud bang that made him jump. When he turns around, his eyes lock onto Grimmjow's and he is suddenly very confused.

"What the hell, Grimmjow?" The young detective blurts.

Shiro begins cackling upon seeing Grimmjow.

"That's enough," Grimmjow growls, glaring at Shirosaki.

Ichigo stands, his face a mere inches away from Grimmjow as he looks at him seriously.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asks, his heart beating faster now.

Grimmjow stares into Ichigo's eyes but doesn't answer him. Grimmjow's eyes go from Ichigo to Shiro. He growls at the White King but all Shirosaki can do is continue to laugh, as if the whole situation is the most hilarious thing to happen.

* * *

"Why'd you have to barge in like that? He could have told me!" Ichigo yells at Grimmjow once they're in a room alone. Grimmjow responds by gripping the young detective, pulling him close enough for Ichigo to smash against his broad chest.

"He wouldn't tell you," Grimmjow growls, keeping Ichigo in place. Ichigo pushes with his hands against Grimmjow's chest. "No because you ruined my chance."

Grimmjow's lips smash onto Ichigo's in a matter of seconds.

Ichigo mumbles into the kiss, confused and pissed off with Grimmjow.

When Ichigo finally pulls away from the kiss, he is still in Grimmjow's arms. He looks at the older detective more seriously this time. "This isn't the time," he insists.

"I missed you, Ichi," Grimmjow tells him.

Ichigo can only stare, watching as Grimmjow leans in to kiss him again. This time the detective melts into the kiss, Shirosaki never ceasing to leave the back of his mind.

It's not until the two makes it back to Grimmjow's place that Ichigo truly stops thinking about Shirosaki and the case. Grimmjow's hands roam over his bare chest after removing the younger man's top, peppering kisses over his skin, pulling him to the bed.

But in his lust filled brain, the sudden thought of Grimmjow doing this just to distract Ichigo from what is really important comes into his mind. Ichigo can't stop thinking that Grimmjow is doing this to push him _away_ from the case rather than help him, and what Shirosaki was trying to tell him in the interrogation room.

He allows the rest of his clothes to be removed and kisses Grimmjow back but he doesn't suddenly pull himself away from Grimmjow even though the thought of something being off runs through his mind. Instead Ichigo goes along with Grimmjow's ways, letting the man lay him on the bed and taking him.

Ichigo throws his head back into the pillow, moaning and slinging his arms around the detective, leaning up again to kiss Grimmjow, as if doing that would really make his mind move away from thoughts of Shirosaki.

And somehow it works because soon Ichigo is consumed in the heat of pleasure, letting Grimmjow reacquaint himself with Ichigo, giving into the very moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that little one to one time with Ichigo and Shiro :p

Of course reviews are always loved and appreciated and I would love to know your thoughts on what might happen next! The next chapter is going to be dramatic, I promise you.


	9. Chapter 9

The first interrogation with Shirosaki didn't seem like it was enough at all for Ichigo. Even though Shirosaki had confessed to the killings, it was just not enough. He had a confession, sure, but he didn't have the information he truly wanted. And of course, naturally Ichigo has to know more.

Shirosaki didn't disclose enough valuable information on the case. He did, however, explain that someone had taken his place. To who this could be, is not only disturbing, but unbelievable. The words Shirosaki etched into Ichigo's brain surely was enough to make it feel like nothing was starting to make sense because the information was most likely weaved between the truth and lies which only led to frustration to overcome him.

But Ichigo knows that there's always a way to crack a case. It's usually a slip up or a hidden clue. Words are one thing but behaviour is another. And the way Shirosaki behaved when telling Ichigo that someone else had taken his place, he didn't appear like he was joking, or telling lies. His serious demeanour was enough to make Ichigo realise that it is not a lie. It must be real. But then again, that could be a form of manipulation also, and he has to be sure about this before continuing on, so Ichigo decides it best to interrogate Shirosaki again.

So now here he is, sitting in his superior's office, trying to convince Byakuya why another interrogation is needed.

Byakuya doesn't seem convinced at first approach. The stress shows on his face but no matter how disturbing and difficult this field of work seems to be, Byakuya can still maintain his demeanour unlike Grimmjow's anger driven ways and Ichigo's constant thoughts being provoked and his need to hang onto a case until it's very end, the very last drop from the bottle.

"He lacks empathy," Ichigo starts, looking up from his hands in his lap into Byakuya's face. He is sitting directly across from him in his office. "He feels nothing. I can see it in his eyes, it's like all the murders he has committed mean nothing to him but like a mundane task."

Byakuya looks at Ichigo thoughtfully, the sequence of Shirosaki not caring about what he has done very valid, due to his behaviour with the detectives. He easily confirmed that the killings were done by non-other than himself, but there was one that stuck in Ichigo's mind over night, the thought enough to arouse a form of suspicion within him.

Shirosaki's said that he always finished the job. No survivors. So what was this? There had been a survivor. Orihime survived, but now it was like Shirosaki's words were not adding up, like he thought Orihime was dead when he was trying her and decorating the scene in the forest. Was it some type of a slip up? Shirosaki had to ask Ichigo to confirm that there was a survivor. But upon hearing the answer he didn't seem angry or upset or anything. It was like he could care less. It was like everything Shirosaki had done, all those killings meant everything to him at the time he was committing them, but not now.

He had his way with Ichigo, coming close to killing the detective, another indication that his words fail him at times because obviously, Ichigo survived as well.

Thanks to his task force, of course.

"It's highly obvious that Shirosaki will suffer the consequences of life imprisonment, I believe death row, Ichigo, and he will not care about his actions anymore. We have all the evidence and you have completed your interrogation with him as he has confessed to you." Byakuya continues sorting through documents placed on his desk.

"Sir, I haven't completed my interrogation completely," Ichigo says honestly, hoping he will be able to interrogate Shirosaki again. But if his superior denies that, then Ichigo will have no choice but to distance himself from Shirosaki in order for a court case to be planned and proceed in his imprisonment.

Byakuya looks up at Ichigo, questionably.

"I'm asking for your permission." The younger detective says quickly, waiting for a response.

"Ichigo, why do you think it is not enough?"

"Because," Ichigo looks at Byakuya seriously, "he mentioned the survivor, Orihime, and it's just not adding up. Shirosaki told me he always finished the job and left no survivors. But she obviously survived this. And he's been telling me that someone else has taken his place." Ichigo feels like he's repeating himself, but he has to convince his superior.

"And you think the two is connected to each other? How can you be sure he isn't playing tricks on you, Ichigo? That man is a compulsive liar. He's gotten too far under your skin."

Ichigo frowns deeply, Byakuya's words hitting him hard and making him realise that Byakuya could possibly be correct. It's true, Shirosaki is a compulsive liar, a killer a man with no values to life –someone who can take it away in the most gruesome way and have the nerve to call it art.

But Ichigo is not one to give up or just let something go. If he was like that then he would have pulled back the moment he woke in the hospital bed after surviving Shirosaki's ways.

"Please, I know this!" Ichigo starts, Byakuya remaining silent to listen as Ichigo goes on. "If you give me access to interrogating him again I can get it out of hi-" But Ichigo is interrupted when there is a loud knock on the office door.

 _Shit_.

And just when Byakuya looked interested in hearing the young detective out.

"Come in," Byakuya calls, looking from the door to Ichigo seriously before Renji enters the room.

"Sir, Shirosaki is making a lot of commotion in his cell."

"What's happened?" Byakuya asks and Ichigo turn's in his seat to look at Renji, curious to know what's been going on since he's been in this room.

Renji hesitates momentarily, like he doesn't believe what he is about to say next.

What could Shirosaki be doing? Calling out lewd comments to the members of the force? Surely he's not trying to kill anybody under the strict surveillance he is under.

"He tried to kill himself," Renji finally admits, frowning.

 _What?_

"How? Why?" Ichigo stands slowly, looking at Renji for the answers.

Shirosaki trying to kill himself is unreasonable. And for him to do it would be difficult indeed. Ichigo listens in curiosity, looking at Renji with confusion.

"Shirosaki somehow managed to tie a rope out of the sheet from the single bed in his cell. When one of the guards saw him he had to get into his cell and cut him down but by then the bastards been blubbering."

Ichigo frowns.

 _He's hiding something_.

Shirosaki must be trying to hide something.

And that something in Ichigo's mind seems to be the identity of the person who has taken Shirosaki's place.

But Ichigo cannot be sure of that. No. Not until he interrogates Shirosaki again.

But it's not just that, either. Ichigo's instinct tells him that the only way he can know for sure that there is someone taking over the White King's killings, without even the information coming from Shiroskai is when a murder would have to be committed from said new killer. Then after further investigation this will be brought to light.

 _Damn it_!

Standing here is just a damn waste of time!

Ichigo bites his bottom lip in frustration. He takes a breath before turning to Byakuya, having enough of this bullshit.

"This is all the reason to let me interrogate him again, sir."

Byakuya is in thought about it for a matter of moments, the silence between them making Ichigo antsy until his superior finally speaks his decision.

"Fine, Ichigo, but I want this to be the last time."

* * *

And the last time it will be.

With Shirosaki that is.

Ichigo still needs to know who the replacement is.

They sit in the same room, the table still between them.

"Miss me so soon?" He drawls, grinning at the detective.

Ichigo shifts in his seat, "I heard what you did earlier this morning."

Shirosaki doesn't seem too fazed about Ichigo's knowledge on what he's tried to do that morning, looking Ichigo directly in the eyes.

"Is it because you want to avoid your fate?" Ichigo asks seriously, his hand resting on the table, tapping at the wood. "You can't escape what you've done."

Shirosaki places his own hands on the table, cuffed in metal handcuffs in front of him, but he still has the ability to move his hands and hold objects if anything was to be given to him.

"I know why yer back."

"Has your replacement already started working in your place?" Ichigo asks.

Shirosaki grins.

"You'll have to find out for yerself."

Ichigo can feel his frown deepen.

"Where is he?"

Shirosaki doesn't answer. Slowly, his pale hand creeps towards Ichigo's own, slowly, earning attention from the younger detective. But Ichigo makes no move to pull his hand away from the table. He doesn't find it necessary to do so even though he is sure that Shirosaki will touch him.

Ichigo stares at Shirosaki hard, watching his every move, from the twitch of his lips to the tips of his fingers. Ichigo does not dare to look away, not trusting of the man but not afraid of him either.

His fingers are cold as they slide over the top of Ichigo's, feeling the detectives lightly tanned skin.

"I want to confess," Shirosaki says suddenly, gazing at Ichigo, his finger still touching the younger detectives own.

Ichigo can only wonder if Shirosaki will confess to him who else is working with him, or if it will be a confession to something else. Perhaps Shirosaki will explain to Ichigo why he didn't kill Orihime, and left her as a survivor.

"Ya know I killed all those whores. I had accomplices but no one else killed 'em but me. Its amazin' tha feelin' of killin' somebody. I wonder what it's like, ya know?"

Ichigo listens intently. He looks down at the table at their hands before looking up at Shirosaki again in time to lock eyes with him.

"Why're you telling me something like that?"

"Because," Shirosaki says, "because this is the end, detective. And I wanna clear my conscious before I end it. An if tha means confessing a million times, I'll do it, because my time is up."

For a moment Ichigo is confused by what Shirosaki means. To clear his conscious, even after every terrible murder he has committed. It's enough to make someone laugh. But Ichigo doesn't laugh. He only stares at the killer, trying to understand how he can show such strange thoughts. And before he ends it? Ichigo can only convince himself that the end in Shiro's eyes means an end to him killing, an end to this nightmare.

But as long as Shiro lives, this nightmare will not end. The press will be all over this, the news is already belting out news stories on Shirosaki, or as they say in the headlines: THE WHITE KING. The case may end with the news stories shouting how the killer has been caught and sent to rot in prison. But in Ichigo's eyes, this case will not die away. It will only be dulled.

It seems like Ichigo had fallen into some sort of daze, so deep in that he doesn't notice Shirosaki quickly rise from his seat and lean over the table. Shirosaki causes Ichigo no harm, but it only takes a second for Shirosaki to reach for Ichigo's gun he has on him with pale a single bony pale hand.

Ichigo's reflex to stop Shirosaki and disarm him was too late. Late that it felt so fast when Shiro pulled back, moved his body into the far corner of the room and pushed the small table at Ichigo as a way to stop the detective from reaching him. Ichigo quickly manoeuvrers his body away from the table and rushes to Shiro in order to take his pistol back. A horrifying chill runs down Ichigo's spine, his eyes are wide and his pulse has quickened in a matter of seconds, adrenaline rushing through him as a single terrifying thought swarms over his thoughts. No matter how fast Ichigo reacts, it is still not fast enough to stop what is about to happen next.

The last glimpse Ichigo manages to capture of Shiro is his wide smile. His yellow eyes are shining bright, and his hand is lifting the gun up. The last feeling Ichigo feels is dread, as the adrenaline takes hold of his body, shakes tumbling out all over his body, and his heart hammering in his ears.

Shirosaki barricades himself between the interrogation room mirror and door. His cackling is terrifying and loud, echoing in and out of Ichigo's ears.

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo yells, watching in utter shock.

He doesn't know whether to scream or cry for Shirosaki to stop in a split second he has left.

What will he do?

The gun is in the killer's hands.

Ichigo's voice is lodged in his damn throat.

Words mean nothing now.

Not when a single bullet will end a life in this room.

Everything is rushing by him so fast that it seems like the single loud bang is enough to yank Ichigo out of this deranged level of consciousness and throw him into reality.

The walls are splattered in an upwards direction of opaque crimson.

Red, everything in Ichigo's eyes is red.

The gun is the first to hit the floor before his body does.

A loud drop from the heavy metal of the pistol, then the heavy thump of a dead, instantly dead lifeless body hits the ground. Onto his knees first, then the whole human body collapses sideways onto the floor. Immediately, the floors are painted the same deep red as it is on the wall.

In the adjoining room, the detectives and remaining members of the task force stare, not believing what has just happened before them. Renji, with his hand over his mouth, and eyes wide open is sitting face to face with the splattered blood on the mirror looking into the interrogation room. He turns from his chair, looks at Byakuya in disbelief, and sees that their superior is equally shocked by the sudden event.

"Fuck," Grimmjow curses, somehow coming to his senses after staring into the room, and rushing for the door.

The door leading into the interrogation room slams open. Grimmjow rushes in, bypassing the thick blood that keeps oozing out of the body on the floor.

Ichigo is on his knees, his hands covering over his mouth as sobs and curses wracks out of him continuously. He stares and stares at the dead body before him, feeling sick and shocked from what he has just witnessed. Grimmjow tries to pull Ichigo up, to take the detective out of the room, to make him stop looking at the dead man in front of him. But no matter how hard Grimmjow tries to do so, Ichigo can't stop looking. Ichigo can't believe it. He doesn't want to believe that this has just happened, but its right in front of him.

Shirosaki killed himself with Ichigo's own gun.

* * *

 **A/N: ...Oh Shit. Regardless I hope you guys liked this chap!**

 **So what do you think? Tell me your reactions…And** **Thank you guys so much for your continued interested by reviewing, favoring and following this fic! It greatly motivates me to write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

There is blood everywhere.

On the walls and the floors, covered with dark red, thick as it was and is still coming from Shirosaki's head in large amounts, and splatters flying up towards the wall and some specks had even hit the table and the gun. The worst feeling Ichigo can feel right now is the blood splattered on his own skin, Shirosaki's blood on his hands and shirt, some even on his hair and cheek.

The young detective begins to shake as Grimmjow tries to help him, tries to talk to him, but all Ichigo can see is the blood. Rather than hearing Grimmjow's voice, all Ichigo can hear is a loud endless pang in his ears like someone had let a blow horn go off in it. But in this case, the gun has echoed across the small room, causing him to freeze and stare, stuck in a terrifying state.

"He's in shock," Grimmjow says as Renji rushes in to aid in Ichigo's help.

Shaking, Ichigo can't seem to control his body, or his mind. It's like his brain had been ripped out of his head and it was leaving him incapable of communicating to neither Renji nor Grimmjow.

"Shit. What the fuck, man," Renji's own voice betrays him, shocked himself from the sudden scene that took place just moments ago. But he seems to have a grip on himself, because unlike Ichigo, Renji is still communicating, still trying to lift Ichigo up so they can take him out of there as quickly as possible.

When Ichigo is on his feet, it feels like his entire body is tingling and he can't exactly feel his own body, like he is suffering from an outer body experience. Both Renji and Grimmjow guide Ichigo out of the room and through to the connecting room where Byakuya and other members of the task force are.

"Grimmjow, take Ichigo to the medic, get him evaluated, cleaned up, just be there for him until he comes around." Byakuya says quickly. Byakuya then turns to the other men ordering, "Get his body removed and cleaned."

Grimmjow grunts, helping Ichigo out of the room and down the hall before stopping in front of the medic's room. But the moment they entered the room, the medic stood, walking towards Ichigo asking what was going on. By now Ichigo's normally lightly tanned skin turned pale. His shaking continued, and a sweat broke out of him. Before Grimmjow could answer anything to the medic, Ichigo pushed away, suddenly snapping back to reality and rushing into the rest room, falling in front of the toilet, vomiting the moment his head was over the bowl.

Ichigo spends the next few seconds dry heaving. With nothing left to bring up, all he can do is continue to breathe harshly, putting a strain on his own body so much that Grimmjow kneels down, rubbing Ichigo's back.

"Shit, Ichi. Calm down. Yer gonna hurt yerself." He says, waiting for Ichigo to stop, and thankfully to both of their relief, Ichigo finally starts breathing normal again.

Grimmjow helps Ichigo up, leading him back into the medic's room and sitting him on the bed. The medic gives Ichigo a plastic cup of water, both him and Grimmjow waiting as Ichigo drinks the water in silence, staring at the ground by their feet.

"You gonna faint?" Grimmjow asks, watching as Ichigo's eyes close slowly and he tilts slightly, feeling utterly drained both physically from lack of sleep and constant work, to mentally after experiencing something so horrific as a man shooting himself in the head with his own gun. Ichigo nods faintly, feeling like any minute he would fall, fall into a deep abyss and just be gone from reality for a while.

Ichigo doesn't open his eyes again, slowly tilting even more. But before he can pass out, he feels Grimmjow's hands moving Ichigo's body back so he's lying on the bed rather than falling from it.

Lying down is a tremendous help to someone who is about to faint. Somehow Ichigo starts coming back again, his desire to give in and let his body shut off for a while gone. His breathing regulating, and his eyes still closed, Ichigo waits until he has enough strength to open his eyes again. And when he does, deep brown orbs look into blue, Grimmjow looking over Ichigo closely.

"There he is," Grimmjow says, watching Ichigo blink, averting his eyes without lifting his head to look around the room. The medic leaves the bedside for a moment, but returns quickly with a damp cloth in his hand. The blood is wiped away from Ichigo's face and hands, but when Ichigo looks down on himself, he sees the blood on his shirt and feels the crusting of it in his hair.

"Why did he do that?" Ichigo mutters lowly, his breath hitching and his eyes stinging.

"Hey," Grimmjow warns, making Ichigo look at him again, his lip quivering. Ichigo feels the onslaught of emotions, guilt, confusion, frustration, fear… and pushes himself up in the bed so he is sitting up, leaning against the pillows and wall behind him.

"Don't go havin' a panic attack on me again, Ichigo," Grimmjow continues watching Ichigo, making sure he's not about to be sick again. Ichigo shakes his head in the negative, tears running down his face. He wipes at his tears quickly, covering his hands over his face.

Ichigo doesn't want to believe any of this is a reality. But it is, and the worst part of all is that Shirosaki cheated his punishment of imprisonment. He would have rotted in there, left between four walls for his entire remaining lifetime. But now the reality hitting Ichigo is that Shirosaki escaped even that, taking his life away with his own hands.

"I can't believe it!" Ichigo cries into his hands.

"Are you in pain?" The medic asks and Ichigo shakes his head in the negative again.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not injured. Just…" Ichigo sighs deeply, taking a big breath as he looks up from his hands to the two men in the room with him.

"It's just so fucked!" Ichigo shifts on the bed to get on his feet but Grimmjow stops him.

"Enough. If ya think yer goin' back ta work after that, then yer outa yer damn mind," Grimmjow holds Ichigo's arms.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Ichigo yells, directing his anger all at Grimmjow, but he won't have it, growling his response back at Ichigo.

"Yer goin' home. That's it."

"You can't make me do that! You're acting like I've never seen a dead body before!" Ichigo finds himself yelling at Grimmjow, causing the other man to grip onto Ichigo's arm tightly.

"Seen a dead body but not someone fuckin' killin' himself like tha," Grimmjow growls. It's right, they may be in the same field but seeing a dead body is completely a different thing when placed next to witnessing someone kill themselves in such a way, especially under the watch of detectives, in a place where Ichigo thought it was _safe,_ but obviously the fact that Shirosaki managed to do such a thing says otherwise.

Ichigo's stares, wide eyed at Grimmjow, the man slowly letting up on his hold of Ichigo.

"I just…I need a break," Ichigo finally manages to say, slowly pulling away from Grimmjow and walking out of the room, Grimmjow following him immediately.

* * *

Ichigo pulls out a plastic cup and gets himself water by the water dispenser, staring down at the water filling it up, still slightly trembling.

When he sits down he sighs deeply before drinking the water, and looking up as Grimmjow sits on the chair opposite from him, watching.

Moments of unspoken silence go by and Ichigo can feel himself calmer and much better than what he was before. He looks up to see a stretcher wheeling out from the corridor by two officers. It's covered over with a black plastic drape to hide what's underneath but Ichigo already knows it's Shirosaki's dead body being taken away.

Ichigo can't bring himself to continue watching, dipping his head down and closing his eyes and rubbing at his forehead before opening them and staring down at his feet.

 _They must be cleaning the blood now_.

"It could have been me," Ichigo starts suddenly, still looking down as he continues with a shaky breath, "he could have pointed my own gun on me and shot me instead."

Shirosaki had every chance to make that bullet kill Ichigo, but he chose to use it on himself instead. But why? Wouldn't Shirosaki have been angered with the detective and their task force enough to want to harm them rather than himself? Ichigo sighs again before looking up at Grimmjow. He wants to ask why over and over again but obviously doing that isn't going to change anything and Ichigo knows this well enough to stop himself from speaking any further. His brown eyes stay glued to blue as he watches Grimmjow sit across from him, a type of unspoken connection forming between them.

But Grimmjow remains silent, continuing to watch Ichigo. He doesn't wear a particular expression on his face other than a neutral look, probably the whole thing hitting him now but he makes no obvious move about it. It hasn't physically affected Grimmjow as much as what it has affected Ichigo. But then again, Ichigo was the one in the room and was at risk of coping a bullet to the head by his own gun. The thought itself is enough to make Ichigo shudder.

But it's not over yet. Through Ichigo's muddled up mind, he knows that even though Shirosaki has in deed ended his own life, that doesn't mean the case is.

"It's not over yet," Ichigo says, his thoughts falling out of his mouth.

The case is a main part in his thought process and he knows that it is definitely not over yet because there's still the replacement to bust and he'll be damned if he doesn't end this case after he's sure everything about it is taken care of.

Ichigo stands, walking out of the sitting area and Grimmjow doesn't follow him this time.

* * *

It feels like it's been a long time since Ichigo has been able to get into his house and _actually_ spend some time there. The case left him sleepless and restless, opting out to using his home for sleeping rather than actually calling it a proper home at this point in time.

That night he didn't want any company, not even from Grimmjow at this point. It's like he has to be on his own and figure things out, to accept what has happened now. First the murders, than the kidnapping, and now this - his death. To Ichigo it felt like a massive kick to the face...after everything.

He decides to shower, the water hot enough to force his muscles and mind to relax. After that, he pulls on sweatpants and a lose shirt but when Ichigo looks at himself in the mirror, he does not see himself looking back.

What he sees instead is much more terrifying, a familiar face that he does not wish to see. He sees yellow eyes, white pasty skin and equally as white hair. Ichigo gasps, words getting stuck and dying in his throat that feels like its closing in on itself, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Without even giving him time to even think, Ichigo's first instinct is to swing his fist through the air, colliding with the mirror in front of him with a loud crack.

The mirror instantly shatters from the frame, breaking around his clenched first and shards of glass flying off.

The panic that runs through Ichigo makes him double over, gasping for air, feeling the onslaught of a stinging pain building and building from his newly formed wounds. But the lack of air is his main focus at this point as he descends down to his knees, shaking, beginning to breathe faster and faster until he is hyperventilating, warm tears running down his cheeks. What is this? Ichigo couldn't remember the last time something like this had happened to him. His heart was on constant acceleration, hammering against his chest like a humming bird, the sound defining to his ears.

It must be a panic attack brought on from seeing Shirosaki's face, especially after witnessing his own suicide; Ichigo just couldn't believe what he had seen and what it was doing to him.

He gave himself moments to try to calm down, his first step to focus on breathing slower than what he was, in through his nose and out of his mouth as he counts calmly from ten. Then he slowly moved his hands away from his face, his fist throbbing with a burning pain that demanded his attention immediately.

When Ichigo opens his eyes to look down at his fist, he cringes, disgusted with the way his blood looked against his flesh, reminding him of the victims Shirosaki left behind. Willing himself to slowly stand at his full height, he looks at the now shattered and half gone mirror before him.

Rather than seeing a face that horrified him, this time, to his relief, Ichigo sees his own reflection instead. He sees his orange hair in shards reflected from the mirror, making it difficult to see properly but sure enough he knows that Shirosaki is not really there. He is dead. Ichigo saw it all himself. He even got blood splattered over him and could still feel it tingling on his skin. It was all his imagination. Something like a hallucination, except it felt so real.

Was it possible that he is going crazy?

Maybe.

Maybe everything Ichigo has seen in this case, from the corpses left looking like deranged art work, to the signs of missing women and being tormented by Shirosaki is all a catalyst to drive Ichigo nuts.

Ichigo trembles at the thought, gripping onto his hand which is now bleeding down his knuckles, the blood running down his arm. The pain is unbearable enough to make Ichigo think for a moment that his hand may be broken somehow. But when he moves his fingers slowly, and rolls his wrist to check, he realises that it isn't broken, just incredibly painful and cut up.

But the pain doesn't seem to be anywhere enough to deter Ichigo from how he really feels, angry with himself that the case is blown because of his lack of vigilance.

Shirosaki did not tell Ichigo who has taken his place.

Just when there was a strong possibility that he was going to confess, he shot himself instead.

How cowardly of him, to commit suicide like that.

Without stopping to think what he is even doing when thinking such thoughts, Ichigo is pulling on his own hair. But with the little shred of common sense left within him, Ichigo suddenly stops pulling.

He slowly releases his hands from his hair, moving his hands away from his head until they rest by his sides. Standing there staring at the shards broken from the mirror, Ichigo lets his mind delve deeper into his thoughts, reminding himself to keep a grip on himself and what he thinks.

He can't possibly let this case do this to him.

It was driving him _insane_.

It felt like Ichigo was losing it but constant reminders that it was all a part of Shirosaki's plan to disorient not only Ichigo, but to affect Grimmjow and the whole task force made Ichigo realise that he was in fact stronger than this.

Now even though the thing Ichigo has witnessed is enough to harm him mentally to an extent, Ichigo knows well enough that this is all the effects of a traumatic experience. He will come back to his normal self and that is for certain. But now he isn't so sure what turn the case will take. Perhaps it will be a case close, describing Shirosaki's own suicide in the final police reports to finally put this case to an end. However that thought doesn't sit right inside of him at all. Even though Shirosaki is now dead, gone for eternity so to speak, the case does not completely feel like it's over.

And Ichigo's job does not feel complete.

Not yet.

He doesn't want to see Byakuya sighing forms claiming a case close.

He doesn't want the task force to give up and shut it down just because Shirosaki killed himself.

Even though Shirosaki was in fact The White King, and was the one who committed all the crimes, it's still not over even if he is dead - far from it to be precise.

There is still the replacement to catch.

And Ichigo has a very bad feeling that he's already come eye to eye with this person, this _monster_ who sees no wrong doing by continuing where the White King left off, leaving Ichigo to feel he was too much of a fool to not realise it when he had the chance.

He purposely drowned down a single pill of Valium to help himself sleep, certain that without the help of some sort of drug he wasn't going to achieve a very good night.

* * *

The next morning was no different. The world is still turning and the case is still ongoing.

Upon opening his eyes, the sun was only beginning to rise, leaving a gloomy blue hue.

The times reads 5:00am, and Ichigo groans as he reaches for the phone that continues to ring in his ears.

"Yeah?"

"They found a new body." The voice on the other end reveals itself to be Byakuya.

Ichigo sits up suddenly, his head groggy as it spins for a moment and the heat of blood rushing to his head makes him curse. "Shit."

This isn't something he wants to wake up to, but it's not like Ichigo wasn't expecting this type of news either.

It is his job. His life. It is expected.

With no questions asked, the bad feeling in Ichigo's gut is enough to make him know that this must be the replacement striking, beginning his work -if he hasn't already started before the call, with another dead body that may or may not have been found even while Shirosaki was alive that is.

* * *

 **A/N:** New dead body! That scene will be in the next chap since I want to write it in detail. Until then...

Tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Here we go yet again," Grimmjow grumbles, flicking the switch with his gloved finger.

The lights flicker on which in turn makes Ichigo cringe and squint his eyes as they focus from dark to florescent light.

They're in an empty room.

A room inside a house placed on the end of a street that doesn't seem all too suspicious from the outside. Around these streets are the lower income areas. It's not a surprise that prostitution is what some turn to in these cases. But although it may seem normal on the outside, it's not necessarily 'normal' on the inside.

When Ichigo enters the house it's the smell that welcomes him before the sight presents itself. The smell is a disgusting waft of death, pain, torture. Blood is like a rusted iron rod. Depending on how much blood there is, it can either be like putting your nose close to it and sniffing, to having its taste in your mouth when you first take step inside.

Ichigo feels like this isn't much of a difference. All he feels is the similarities of past killers and their crime scenes, even though Ichigo knows well enough that this is committed by a killer he is only now getting himself acquainted with. But of course it's similarities stem from Ichigo's memories. He thinks how the original White King killed victims in their own homes too. He preyed on prostitutes. And so to Ichigo, it's like the replacement is doing some type of homage to the one before him.

How… _original_.

The detective's eyes adjust from pitch black to light. Ichigo realises that the blinds are sealed shut hence such intense darkness and the lights are too bright. Too out of place. The place is enough to make him feel claustrophobic.

And then, as he walks further inside he sees there's the dead body.

Ichigo sighs deeply, these thoughts running through his mind. The smell is terrible; the room is hot and stuffy, making for the waft of putrid smell to float around the air, and up his nose, and all Ichigo can do is remind himself to just ignore it and investigate the scene before him.

"I can't believe this," Ichigo says mostly to himself. First Shirosaki kills himself and now this?

Finally, the worst parts of Ichigo's thoughts have come to light.

The replacement has stuck, whether for the first time or not, but it's obvious. They were waiting for it to happen anyway. Waiting for the White King's replacement to crawl out and kill somebody, to fuck with the team and the people.

"Male, probably around his mid-twenties." It's like Shirosaki never killed himself, like Ichigo is back at square one investigating murder scenes with Grimmjow again.

But there are differences that Ichigo could see from a mile away that distinguishes the true White King from his replacement.

"White King killed women. Whores," Ichigo says to Grimmjow. "This one kills males. Either he was a runaway or a prostitute. I'm not surprised."

Ichigo continues to look over the body, noticing the small cuts and large gashes and scratches forming over the body.

"No horns. No eyes gorged out. This isn't some type of deranged art form anymore, it's just a massacre. Just blood…just…lots…of… _blood_." Ichigo frowns, trying to ignore the disgusting stink emitting from the body.

"Ya know what?" Grimmjow asks suddenly, gaining Ichigo's attention in an instant. "When that bastard had you we found a guy…killed, looking like you a bit."

Ichigo listens, looking over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

Blue eyes bore into brown as the older detective continues.

"This ain't the first time, Ichi. It was either the replacement or Shirosaki that killed the guy but I bet it's the replacement now and it was then too."

Ichigo nods, standing and turning to Grimmjow.

"So you're saying this is the second time then. The replacement is working like we never caught the White King in the first place."

"Like we never caught him," Grimmjow echoes, averting his eyes to the dead body. "But there's no decoration. This one's inta blood more."

Ichigo scoffs.

"Or do you think the replacement is trying to 'out do' his idol? Trying to be better than the White King himself?"

He turns to face the dead body as Grimmjow moves to examine it too, even though he would rather not get so close, he does so anyway.

"Seems like it," Grimmjow says, eyeing the deep gash on the bare body that would otherwise be a creamy white if it wasn't for the blood crusting all over the corpse.

"See the laceration on the left hip?"

"Hmm," Ichigo hums, looking in the direction Grimmjow is adding, "but that wouldn't have killed him."

"Yeah, obviously this replacement likes ta have fun before killin' em. Replacement isn't really inta 'art' but the only similarity with tha White King is that they like killin' prostitutes," Grimmjow says before pointing at the knife lodged deep into the body's neck, somewhat stabbing him into the ground as if trying to stop the corpse from trying to get up and go somewhere.

"That killed him."

Ichigo frowns.

Silence settles between the two but in between gaps of silence either Ichigo or Grimmjow would mention a piece of evidence, wound and anything important worth noting found on the body.

With a gloved hand Ichigo touched the victims arm, poking with his finger to feel how hard it is beginning to get, how stiff the body quickly becomes upon decomposing. Death. Of course Ichigo is obviously used to this, it's so common to see a dead body, yet so frightening to think that he was used to the disgusting odor emitting from the corpse, used to the blood, the greasy skin and the blue hue that comes along around the eyes of a dead man.

He catches onto a glimpse, a hidden gem on the inside of the corpses wrist.

To move the pale wrist is possible but getting heavy and Ichigo manages to move it enough to see the full marking of black ink, what appears to be a tattoo.

The tattoo is small and black, a strange marking, some type of a symbol. Needless to say, the marking is enough to give Ichigo a gut wrenching feeling.

It looks wrong.

 _It feels wrong_.

Who would get a tattoo like this one? Why?

The tattoo looked like chickens feet. Like a chicken stepped on ink and then onto paper and left a print of it's feet.

Somehow...it reminded Ichigo of the horns.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asks, after having observed Ichigo for half the time they were here.

Ichigo doesn't look up from inspecting the body as he speaks.

"He's got a tattoo."

Grimmjow doesn't seem too fazed by this piece of information but he looks at it carefully regardless, remaining silent.

* * *

The front door creaks open and both Ichigo and Grimmjow look up to see Renji entering the house with a camera in his hand.

"So looks like this one is a blood fanatic," he says before snapping pictures of evidence. Ichigo doesn't stop himself from pointing out the tattoo.

"Get that too," and although Ichigo doesn't think much of it, he wants all parts of the body including all evidence to be captured.

The door opens and forensics walk inside to remove the pieces of investigation and the body.

* * *

"We need to talk?" Grimmjow suggests once both him and Ichigo have removed and disposed of their gloves and stepped outside the house and into the street. Ichigo doesn't say anything instantly and Grimmjow is watching every move Ichigo makes as they slow to a stop.

Ichigo takes a breath of air to get rid of the stink that's up his nostrils, still being short with Grimmjow.

"Definitely," he confirms but he's not looking directly at Grimmjow at this point. When he does turn to look at Grimmjow, however, he notices the irritation on the detective's features.

"Don't be so angry, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs.

Grimmjow follows Ichigo quickly from behind.

"Yer mad," Grimmjow says, gripping onto Ichigo's sleeve.

"So are you."

The gust of wind blows through their black jackets, and Ichigo straightens out his white shirt beneath before looking at Grimmjow again.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Grimmjow glares.

Ichigo finds the nerve to glare back.

"For fucks sake, Grimmjow, we're back at the beginning. The White King is dead and now we got a wanna-be on the loose. Now tell me I'm not mad."

"It's that but it's somethin' else, too. I know." Grimmjow growls, keeping his voice low so only Ichigo can hear him and the other members at the scene do not.

Ichigo looks away; his eyebrows draw down from his frown as he looks out into the street.

"Yeah, you're right, Grimm," Ichigo says before adding, "it's just our relationship is pretty fucked up too."

"So what do you suggest?" Grimmjow asks. "Fuckin' ain't gonna fix this shit."

"I know," Ichigo groans. He takes a step towards the passenger side of the car and sits inside. A brief moment of the wind dully slapping against the car and making a high whistling noise is all Ichigo can hear as he stares in front of him, watching Grimmjow walk around the car until he reaches the driver's side and gets in.

The door slams shut.

Ichigo continues to look ahead while Grimmjow turns to look at him for a few silent seconds before looking ahead. It's quiet between them both, listening to the wind outside.

"This is fucked," Grimmjow starts finally, his voice so clear that it makes Ichigo stiffen from how sudden he spoke out of the silence like that. "Ya wanna know why I think that, Ichi?"

The seat squeaks lightly as Ichigo finally turns his face to look at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, now face to face with Ichigo smirks before continuing.

"Cause…we are jus' gonna go back ta Byakuya an tell him we got no leads anymore, that we don't even know who tha fuck that dead guy is. And ya know what else?"

Ichigo remains silent but continues to watch Grimmjow, his nerves twisting inside of him again.

"It feels like ya don't trust me. It's like… _you're scared_."

Ichigo swallows hard. He blinks and looks down at the gear shift like somehow looking at that will take him somewhere away from Grimmjow, who happens to be so close to him, sitting right beside him. But Ichigo remains still. He remains silent and Grimmjow just goes on.

"There's somethin' on that mind o' yers an I don't like it."

He grips onto Ichigo's chin, making the younger detective look at him again.

Their eyes lock and Ichigo takes a sharp breath before pulling his face away from Grimmjow's hold, shifting in his seat and turning to body so he's facing away from Grimmjow. Ichigo glares out the window, all these words tumbling around in his mind before he finally does say something back.

"Maybe I am," he snaps, finding it hard to keep looking out the window because just as quick as he turned to look away, Ichigo whipped back and was now face to face with Grimmjow again.

"Maybe I feel like I can't even trust my own partner because of this damn fucking case. Yeah, I know we don't have shit to tell Byakuya now. Fuck." Ichigo slumps back in the seat. He tries to calm down before continuing; running both hands over his face and turns his head to look at Grimmjow again, who is now watching him.

"That fucker put shit in ya head, Ichi, I don't like it."

"I know," Ichigo admits. "I know and I don't wanna talk about our relationship now. Save it for later."

"When would that be? Tonight?" Grimmjow asks almost instantly, looking at Ichigo more seriously now.

Ichigo nods.

Grimmjow starts the ignition without another word.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chicken feet look freaky, have you seen that shit? Anyway, next chap will be mostly focused on Grimmjow and Ichigo ;) wink wink nudge nudge…but really, a big Thank you to those who continue to review. Btw, Find something interesting in this chap? There may be a clue…


	12. Chapter 12

Dimly lit with dark red and yellow lights is a bar in the corner of town, lacking from the presence of people at a considerably late hour like this. Booths line down towards the back and in the furthest corner sits Ichigo, comfortable on brown leather, although his mind is not at ease. Across from him Grimmjow sits, and between them is a small glass table holding their many drinks.

The moment they got here, the only words that came out of their mouths were the names of alcohol and watching each other's movements which of course were that of drinking until they were slumping back in their seats.

All the two men did was drink and drink until that familiar warmth floods into their systems. But they weren't entirely drunk, not entirely sober either. They were now in between, tipsy even.

Plenty of whisky mixed with coke and even a few glasses of vodka sit on the table between them, tempting. But Ichigo feels like to drink more would be pointless.

He didn't come here with Grimmjow to drink until drunk, to become a mindless man with a strong urge for forgetting anything and everything involving the case and their relationship.

It's time he confronts his problems rather than ignore it. Ichigo doesn't want alcohol to become the barrier between them, he needs it to help him this time round while he tries to word his words to avoid an angry Grimmjow.

Still with a nice, complete warmth and comfort over him, Ichigo lets the feeling set in; glad that at least he isn't going to be feeling tense even though what he has on mind is anything but good.

"So, we gonna talk or just keep drinkin'?" Grimmjow asks suddenly, his fingers twirling the glass cup on the table, continually looking at that, but not at Ichigo as the younger detective sighs before slightly sitting up in his seat.

A moment of silence passes before Ichigo _makes_ himself speak.

"Don't you think it's strange, Grimmjow?" Ichigo says before adding, "The case is just…" He covers his hand over his eyes in an attempt to spill out what his mind is generating.

"Tell me." Grimmjow doesn't demand it, but says it calmly.

Ichigo moves his hand away from his eyes and his eyes flick up at Grimmjow slowly.

"I've never seen something like it. Only heard about some fucked up cases but didn't expect to face one before. I never expected Shirosaki to kill himself. I never thought there would be a replacement and I sure as hell thought it was the end before he told me about it. Shit… no wonder so many left the case."

Ichigo picks up the glass cup and lets the alcohol burn down his throat.

"Fuckin' serial killers," Grimmjow says rather flatly. "They're all pretty fucked up. I bet he did it fer the attention, ta get on the news like his famous or some shit." Grimmjow averts his eyes around the room. "Ya know I can't wait for the replacement ta be talked about now. News will talk 'bout it and it'll give the replacement a hard on," he looks back at Ichigo. "They always like tha attention."

Ichigo frowns before reaching for the alcohol again, but he stops himself mid way, hand hovering in the air. Grimmjow watches him contemplate whether to keep drinking or not. Ichigo moves his hand away, looking at Grimmjow with dismay.

"Fuck. The way he killed them," Ichigo says softly. "How can human being's kill like that? All I want is to put those kinds of people away. But they're not even like people. They're _monsters_. And it's like no fucking end because when one goes another pops up." Ichigo's hands turn to fists.

" _Why_?" He breathes it mostly to himself rather than to Grimmjow.

"It's in all of us," Grimmjow murmurs. His voice is low and sends shivers down Ichigo's spine. This is the type of voice Grimmjow would have before Ichigo had sex with him, and it reminded Ichigo of the time they first started being more than just partners on a case.

But Ichigo struggles to put a label on what they are.

They never made things official.

They kissed. They fucked.

But they never went on romantic dates due to the case, and yet- thinking about it, why would they?

The scenes, the corpses, the serial killers and the strange symbols, they all left a bad taste in their mouths. So what did they do instead? They washed it out with alcohol. They do say alcohol will clean almost anything… It just didn't clean out the things they had seen and the things they have done.

But hell, they never did act like a 'normal' couple _anyway_.

"What's in all of us?" Ichigo asks, forcing his mind to focus on reality even though all it wanted to do was drift into a form of intoxication.

"Ta kill. Ichi, tell me ya never wanted to."

Ichigo frowns, "no, no, I wouldn't."

"But who said ya would?" Grimmjow finishes his drink and slams it onto the table. "We all want ta kill someone, but not all of us do it."

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo snaps. "Don't tell me shit like that. He said the same shit and I fucking _hate_ it, Grimmjow. I hate it."

Grimmjow sits back and looks anywhere but at Ichigo.

 _Oh, fuck it._

Ichigo reaches for the alcohol without delay, pouring himself more.

It's the sudden silence that makes him want to drink more. It's the feeling of feeling alone even though there is someone with him that makes him want to get drunk and dispel his sorrows.

It's all so stupid, really.

After drinking half the cup Ichigo places it back onto the table.

Grimmjow smirks, aware of the younger detective's behaviour. Seeing this, Ichigo laughs.

He actually _laughs_ , looking up at the ceiling before looking at Grimmjow across from him again.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?"

Grimmjow seems to be in thought, his eyes placed on the half empty bottle of whiskey in front of them. "I'm tellin ya this cause I wanted ta actually kill him. Sure, I wanted ta kill a lot a people but when Shirosaki had ya, I really wanted ta do it, Ichi."

Ichigo swallows hard. He didn't expect their conversation to lead onto more death. It's like their lives revolved around it. Dead bodies, serial killers, in the end it was all the same. If they weren't looking at it or investigating it, they were talking about it, they were dreaming it, living in it.

But Ichigo realises more than just that. He also realises that this is a way, even if it sounds horrible, or Grimmjow to show that he cares about Ichigo.

Not sure what to say, Ichigo chooses to stay quiet instead.

"So ya know what? I'm glad that motherfucker's dead." Grimmjow finishes, reaching for his own drink.

Ichigo doesn't know what to say, but he assures himself that the answer to Grimmjow feeling like this is due to the imminent danger they faced, and still do face. It's just a dark turn and he took it.

What follows is more silence and more drinking until one of them starts speaking again.

Ichigo looks at Grimmjow more carefully before asking,

"Did you? But why? Grimm…it's not like we're anything special."

Grimmjow is confused before realising what Ichigo means.

"The hell do ya mean?" he growls

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean," Ichigo snaps.

"No, Ichi, _I don't_. Why don't cha tell me?"

Ichigo has to steady his breathing before going further. He can feel how tense it is suddenly getting between the two, and the alcohol in their system isn't going to help either of them out.

"We've been fucking for months,"

"So?"

" _So_?" Ichigo repeats, "is that all it's gonna be?" The hurt in his voice is hard to hide. And it's difficult to stop himself once he's started.

"Just use me when it's convenient, then?"

"Ya think I just fuck you when it's convenient?" Grimmjow growls, "and I'm not usin' ya! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Ichigo admits, feeling sick from Grimmjow getting angry at him like that, but what is Ichigo to do? He just can't stop pushing it back anymore.

"I don't fucking know what I want to hear anymore."

"Then what do ya want?" Grimmjow asks. "Ya want me ta tell you that… fuck." Grimmjow stops, pushing a hand through his hair, trying not to let his anger take hold. He doesn't want to destroy this place after all. He looks at Ichigo again before speaking again, "Look, you're the only one I actually care about. Is that what ya wanna hear? Wanna hear how much I like ya? Ichi, I'll fuckin' _kill_ for you."

His eyes wide, Ichigo opens his mouth to speak but like a fish out of water, he just closes and opens his mouth instead and finally slumps back, knowing that he can't bring himself to say anything.

"Did you kill?"

Grimmjow's smile drops.

"I didn't choose this fuckin' profession to kill people, Ichigo. I chose it ta put those fuckers away."

Without a word Ichigo looks away and Grimmjow has to scoot himself closer to Ichigo, and grip onto his chin with a little more force than intended once they were sitting pressed beside each other.

"Let go," Ichigo hisses, freeing Grimmjow's hold by pushing his hand away from his chin. He looks ahead of him, now into an empty seat since Grimmjow is no longer across from him, but the older man's voice is in his ear beside him, and Ichigo can feel Grimmjow's arm resting over the back of the seat.

"Is it you?" Ichigo's voice quivers.

"What?" Voice husky, Grimmjow's breath hovers over Ichigo's ear, making him shiver. Ichigo closes his eyes, the fear, and the squirm in the pit of his stomach making him feel sick to hear the truth.

No matter how much this may frighten him, to be untrusting towards his partner, Ichigo doesn't stop himself from confronting Grimmjow's actions. And besides, if he doesn't ask, how would he ever know? Ichigo's life revolves around his work. He has the ability to use his mind as a tool to solve cases and learn the truth, even those nitty gritty dark thoughts that sprout in his mind.

"When Shirosaki said something about someone else being the real king, he was talking about you, Grimmjow, wasn't he? That's why you pulled the gun out on him." Ichigo takes a breath before continuing.

"So I'm asking you again, is it you?"

Grimmjow stiffens against Ichigo.

Initially, Grimmjow doesn't blubber out words, he doesn't even say a single yes or no answer. If the silence is an indication of anything, Ichigo isn't sure of what exactly. Ichigo can't be sure because Grimmjow may not be speaking due to many reasons.

To Ichigo, Grimmjow could have something to do with it, with the replacement and the new bodies, and that thought is what's making Ichigo fear the most. But then again, Grimmjow may not be connected to it either.

 _Ichigo could be wrong_.

He is only human after all.

Facing downwards, Ichigo slowly moves his face towards Grimmjow's direction, staring at the man's shirt, eyes roaming over Grimmjow's torso before looking up to the man's face.

Grimmjow watches Ichigo, his expression a mix between irritation and slight confusion.

Swallowing again, Ichigo continues to look at Grimmjow, stubborn enough to stop himself from looking away, telling himself that this is important, that he needs to know.

If Grimmjow truly does care about Ichigo as much as he says, then Ichigo expects nothing but the truth from him.

"Ya know what, Ichi?" Grimmjow finally starts, making Ichigo stiffen up this time. Frozen, Ichigo can only stay still and silent in his seat as he listens.

"I fuckin' wish I was the killer so I could kill ya for even thinkin, or sayin' somethin' so stupid."

Speechless, Ichigo doesn't move, but his body relaxes suddenly from the relief.

Grimmjow closes the small gap between them, their noses brushing and lips touching. Opening his mouth slightly, Ichigo allows for Grimmjow to kiss him deeper. It starts out slow but soon, the two are making out like drunken lovers at a nightclub.

Moaning into the kiss, Ichigo lets Grimmjow take complete control over him, feeling the man's hand hold onto the side of his face, thumb rubbing over his cheek as they kiss.

As much as he enjoys this, moments after Ichigo pulls away from the kiss, his hand pressing flat against Grimmjow's chest to stop him from leaning in again.

"Then why did you stop me in the interrogation, before Shirosaki killed himself?"

It's not like Ichigo didn't believe Grimmjow, but he has to be certain. If Ichigo can start trusting Grimmjow again and stop these doubts in his mind, he has to ask these questions regardless.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Grimmjow teases before continuing. "It's cause I got sick of him lying. Do you doubt me?"

When Ichigo looks at Grimmjow, really looks at him in that state of lack of sleep, and the alcohol in his system, he sees a part of the older man that he didn't expect.

It's…the truth.

It's honesty.

 _Grimmjow is being honest._

But Ichigo still has questions, and even if Grimmjow doesn't know the answer to all of them it doesn't stop Ichigo from asking them.

"Then how the hell did he know where our offices were?"

And to that Grimmjow shook his head. "I don't know. _Who_ fuckin' knows, Ichigo, someone woulda slipped up. He probably stalked one of us."

It's very plausible, yet, definitely possible too.

' _That man is a compulsive liar. He's gotten too far under your skin.'_

Yes, Shirosaki was a liar.

Yes, Ichigo let this get too far under his skin.

Byakuya was right.

Ichigo sighed in disgust and covered his eyes over his hands feeling a whole range of emotions from stupidity to frustration and even guilt.

But at least Ichigo knows that what Grimmjow is saying is the truth.

So how could Ichigo let Shirosaki, a serial killer, trick him into thinking otherwise?

How on earth could Ichigo let such a man –no, a _monster_ , manipulate his thoughts and emotions, play with his mind like all of this was some type of sick deranged game.

It must have been Shirosaki's last strike before he committed suicide.

It must be a last blow to Ichigo's face, to make things worse between him and Grimmjow by clouding Ichigo's mind the way he did. But now that Ichigo actually sat down and spoke with Grimmjow, it was opening up his mind, making him realise the truth.

And the thought that Ichigo was pinning all these thoughts on Grimmjow about being the replacement killer… it just made him feel _horrible_.

It's true that Grimmjow has demonstrated his anger quite well. Grimmjow didn't initially say much about the case but show his contempt for the suspect and serial killer. He's hated Shirosaki and the case but he never left, not like the others may have in the beginning. He wasn't using Ichigo; he _actually_ felt something for him. All he was trying to do was protect Ichigo. And now here they were, and Ichigo was only realising this all now.

Grimmjow grips onto Ichigo's hand that's pressing against his chest, pulling it away as he leans in again, trying to kiss Ichigo again but he turns his face away from guilt and continues, "I don't know, Grimm. I believe you. And I'm sorry. I just…I thought it was you. I thought you were the replacement and now I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Ya are an idiot," Grimmjow grins, "don't let cases get to ya head like that. That's why I wanted ta kill tha bastard- for doing this to ya."

Ichigo faces Grimmjow again, this time he's the one to wrap his arms around Grimmjow and press himself against the older man, practically half on his lap as they kiss again more intensely.

In the privacy of their own booth, Grimmjow uses this to his advantage, pushing a hand between them when things start to get too hot, his hand slowly beginning to unbuckle Ichigo's belt but the younger detective jumps slightly, realising what Grimmjow is doing.

"Hn," Ichigo grips onto Grimmjow's hand, feeling aroused but rather than letting the man continue, he's pulling Grimmjow's hand away from his belt before saying, "not here."

* * *

"Fuck," Ichigo whimpers, pressing his face into the bed before shifting to look back at Grimmjow, his over sensitive body throbbing under Grimmjow's touch.

They managed to make it back to Ichigo's place without any trouble, in their intoxicated, aroused and pissed off state; somehow, it was like a step up in their relationship even though the case is still enough to give them unbelievable stress.

If Ichigo doesn't get to know who the replacement killer is now, then at least he found out who wasn't, and in all honestly, that made him feel somewhat better in what felt like a long time.

The replacement killer may be a 'wanna-be,' possibly an accomplice of the White King, or just wants to be worse than the one before him, at least Ichigo knew that it wasn't Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stretches Ichigo out with his fingers before he grips onto Ichigo's hips, slowly pushing his way into the detective's body.

He thrusts are slow at first but it isn't long before the thrusting begins to intensify and Ichigo is gasping for breath, telling Grimmjow more. Faster.

"Hah….aahhhh!" Ichigo grips onto the sheets with one hand and grips himself with the other, moaning as Grimmjow complies, his thrusts considerably deep causing for a stream of moans to spill from Ichigo's lips.

"Shit…shit…ah fuck, right there," Ichigo cries out, feeling the thrusts doubling in speed, the pleasure overwhelming him from the sex. Grimmjow was literally deep enough to make Ichigo gasp out and scream as he welcomed his release onto the sheets under him.

Breathing hard, Ichigo was beginning to catch his breath as Grimmjow came after him.

* * *

After recovering their regular breathing, and making themselves comfortable on the bed, a throbbing in Ichigo's head begins from the earlier drinking, but at least he is feeling satisfied, and there is still enough time to catch some shut eye before work.

"We'll get him," Grimmjow says, lighting a cigarette, looking at Ichigo who's lying on his side, watching Grimmjow smoke, and continue,

"We'll fuckin' get him."

 _That's right._

Ichigo knows this well enough.

Through the hopelessness he has felt, through the stress filled days, to when the case just wasn't adding up anymore, slowly, things were starting to form and mould in his mind.

Ichigo knows that the replacement has already slipped up.

* * *

 **A/N: A chapter before Christmas, aww… Ok, obviously this chap is about Grimm & Ichi's relationship, cause err I think their tension has been going on for a bit hah… So there ya go. The truth revealed! I'm sorry, you're probably mad at me…but did you really think it was gonna be that easy? :P Again, a big thank you to all of you who review! They always motivate me :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmjow's bright blue eyes look up through the windscreen to the hotel outside of his vehicle. He gazes at the building for a matter of minutes from the driver's side, Ichigo doing the same in the passenger side beside him. It's silent between the two detectives, with the only sound coming from the streets outside the car until Grimmjow speaks up his thoughts.

"A Hotel in the shadiest part of town. What, is he killin' junkies now?"

Ichigo shakes his head slowly, averting his eyes to the street where numerous people who are all strangers to both of the detectives go about their business.

It may seem strange for them to be here, since no previous murders to do with Shirosaki or the replacement occurred here before. This area is mostly known for its notorious drug use and if the death of a prostitute has something to do with a drug, they wouldn't be surprised.

So why would Grimmjow and Ichigo be in a district that's notorious for drug use and abuse, addiction, suicide and about to enter this hotel before them?

Simply put, the replacement struck in that very hotel.

Killed a man up on the 30th floor.

The only thing that's surprised Ichigo is that the murder scene is not even a messy one.

It's not like the replacement pushed this man out of the window to plummet to his death. Otherwise, they would have been investigating the damn sidewalk.

Instead, both Ichigo and Grimmjow enter the lobby of said hotel and the woman at the desk doesn't even seem too fazed to see them, walking towards the counter to access to key to the room. The woman at the counter already has the key in hand as she watches them come to a stop.

"They come here to die anyway," she says nonchalantly, handing the keys to Grimmjow before winking at him. He takes the keys from her, and both of the men make their way towards the elevator.

"Looked like tha lady got lots a cops comin' round," Grimmjow says moments before the elevator stops and the ding sounds to signify they're at their chosen floor. Ichigo looks at Grimmjow, catching onto the thought as to _why_ exactly.

So what about that lady at the front desk? Grimmjow can only wonder why she seemed so unfazed to see two detectives come into the hotel, like she saw it regularly. Thinking about it, if this place is as prolific as it sounds, then she must have had visits from members of the drug investigation unit before facing homicide detectives.

This place really is an easy kill.

Is the replacement mocking them?

Telling them that he could strike in the most difficult to the easiest places too? Meshing together the drug unit with the homicide unit now?

 _How… cunning._

It's enough to make both Ichigo and Grimmjow realise in that second how intelligent this replacement killer may be…even more so than Shirosaki –The White King, himself.

* * *

The doors open and both step out, walking into the hall and towards the room.

This is a cheap hotel, a considerably old one too. Cream carpet lines the floors and plain cream coloured walls are to match. Grimmjow observes how dark it is, how it would be so easy for a killer to walk through here without gaining much attention to themselves at all.

Both of the detectives are dressed in the usual suits, walking down the hall.

Ichigo is walking ahead while Grimmjow follows from behind. They stop right at the door to the next scene, room number 37.

The door creaks upon opening and entering the room. Ichigo observes the smell, how moldy it is.

The important thing that Ichigo realises is that there is no blood to give off that ever so familiar smell. If there was even a speck, Ichigo is sure it would present itself already. It's obvious that the smell is coming from the room, how aged it is. It appears old and cheap, obviously a choice for prostitutes to work more freely within, or for drug users to do what they need without worries of police enforcement.

But now that it's been going on too far, the drug unit has stepped in, investigating this place too.

Slowly, both Grimmjow and Ichigo enter the room further; Ichigo's eyes roaming around the entrance to the walls, to the corner, and then the bed is in view, where they see the man lying on it.

The dead man is on his back, eyes closed and facing up to the ceiling that sprout veins next to the still fan. He appears young, mid twenties, around the same age as Ichigo.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo stop by the bed, observing the scene before them.

"An overdose," Ichigo says, staring at the syringe still in the man's arm, but the contents within the syringe have already been emptied into the man's bloodstream.

There are no visible cuts or stab wounds on the victim. Not even a single scratch is visible and this makes Ichigo frown.

The male is fully clothed, which is strange because many of the victims were either half or entirely naked.

After snapping on their gloves, it's time to start looking for anything that may be hidden on the victim's body.

Grimmjow begins by lifting the man's shirt, revealing his stomach. It's untouched. After lowering the shirt Grimmjow then moves towards the head of the victim, looking carefully for any form of damage, even a type that could be mostly internal asides from the drugs the victim has overdosed on. But there are no gashes or wounds to the head either.

"There's no external damage," Ichigo says, walking towards the man's legs that are covered in jeans. As Ichigo moves away, Grimmjow reaches for the man's arms, turning his wrist slowly with gloved hands. After moving the wrists up to be seen more clearly, he sees that there is nothing there.

As if expecting to see something, Grimmjow scoffs.

"What?" Ichigo asks, gripping onto the end of the man's jeans, pulling it up so the ankle is revealed.

Ichigo see's nothing as well.

There is nothing but skin, no cuts no nothing.

It just feels strange.

And it's beginning to frustrate the both of them; however, these types of jobs have made them get used to it, concentrating on the body to find something, _anything_ that will be an important piece of information to the investigation.

This is a murder, yet it could even fool both Ichigo and Grimmjow into believing that it was just what it looked like, which appeared to be a simple overdose. A suicide.

But that can't be right. That can't be all there is because when Ichigo gets a gut feeling that there's something hidden here and reaches for the next ankle, pulling up the jeans to reveal skin, and expecting to see nothing, Ichigo stops and stares as he sees a black marking instead.

His skin pricks from the sudden goosebumps that come over him, and the relief, no matter how bad it may be, that there _is_ something here worth noting.

Moving closer so that it's easier for him to see, Ichigo gazes at the strange tattoo for a moment as if trying to recollect where he may have seen something like this before. Ichigo stresses his mind, trying to remember but he can't recall exactly. It's like his brain suddenly blocked the memory out, made it more difficult for him to think.

"Half of this case ain't even ours," Grimmjow says suddenly, snapping Ichigo's attention to him. The younger detective looks up at Grimmjow and moves his hands away from the man's ankle, listening to Grimmjow grumble. "Fuckin' mixes in with the drug unit."

But before Ichigo manages a reply, he is stunned when someone else replies for him.

"Indeed."

A voice unfamiliar to both Ichigo and Grimmjow comes from the doorway to the hotel room.

Neither of the two has been expecting to be engaging in conversation with other members since Ichigo and Grimmjow were used to speaking to each other and Renji at times when taking pictures of the evidence. But now…

They have company.

The two turn to look, and are faced with a man equally dressed in slacks and a button down shirt, jacket tailored to his lean body and his hands deep in pockets as he smiles back at them. Brown waves for hair, glasses.

Ichigo looks over the man as he speaks again in a low voice.

"It's heroin, detective…Kurosaki, and Jaegerjaquez."

Whoever this man is, obviously he's a detective like the both of them. But he's not from the homicide unit. To be precise, he's from the drug unit. Makes sense for him to be here, especially when the use of drugs is the main purpose of this male victim's death.

Grimmjow finds himself looking at Ichigo briefly in a silent question to who this man is. When Ichigo doesn't say anything, but look at Grimmjow with the same expression, the older detective smirks before speaking.

"Looks like he already knows us," Grimmjow says, waiting for the man to introduce himself since both Grimmjow and Ichigo were not briefed on having another detective be on the scene.

The man in question continues to smile, holding his hand out to greet them.

"Sousuke," he says, after shaking Ichigo's hand, his eyes locking on with Grimmjow's next.

"Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

"He didn't kill himself," Grimmjow says once Ichigo and himself have walked towards the corner of the room by the large window.

They speak quietly to each other as Renji takes some of the necessary images, and Aizen remains in the room speaking with a member of his own.

Grimmjow's eyes bore out of the window, looking at how far up they are. After investigating as much as they could, and not finding anything but that marking on the ankle, Grimmjow came to the conclusion that this is purposefully done by the replacement killer to test both of the detectives intelligence.

But Grimmjow and Ichigo are not the usual people to be fooled, especially not after facing someone as sinister as Shirosaki.

"We should get an autopsy done," Ichigo frowns, "You think the replacement killed him and made it look like an overdose?

"Yeah," Grimmjow looks at Ichigo. "It's a set up. Whoever killed him wanted ta make it look like a heroin overdose."

"And who ever killed him is the replacement killer."

The two stop speaking, watching as the body is being removed from the room, and Renji leaves too. 

Aizen remains in the room, causing Ichigo and Grimmjow to start listening to Aizen speak with the other member in his unit.

"I suppose this is ruled off as a suicide through the use of drugs, no murder."

Ichigo overhears Aizen say, and pulls away from Grimmjow's side.

He can't let the other detective believe that. He doesn't want to step in and interrupt, but it's important for him to do so.

"Wait," Ichigo says, earning the immediate attention of Aizen who looks at him with interest as Ichigo continues.

"He didn't kill himself. Someone else gave him a dose of heroin enough to kill him and frame it up as a suicide."

"Impressive," Aizen smiles when Ichigo looks at the detective from the drug unit.

The other member from the drug unit moves away, leaving Ichigo to face Aizen and Grimmjow to stay back, watching them.

"You're quite young, smart. I shouldn't be surprised at your persistence, Ichigo. Why are you so interested in homicide?"

"Why're you so interested in the drug unit?" Ichigo counters, feeling like his age and choices are none of this man's business. Aizen may be a detective but quite frankly, Ichigo doesn't have to answer everyone's questions, especially when he's been so caught up with the case.

"You say its suicide, but I _know_ its murder. I know our cases mesh together because of the drugs involved and that's your unit to investigate, but they don't just call in homicide if it's not necessary."

"That's a valid point," Aizen says before adding, "but I'm sure we can work together, Kurosaki."

Aizen says this assuring Ichigo enough for the young detective to leave the room with Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo sits in his office, an elbow resting on his desk that is now overflowing with documents and other pieces of information on paper. These pieces of paper are mostly images of each victim they have come by, and now looking at the past killing associated with Shirosaki, there is a major difference when it comes to the replacement killer.

Ichigo knows that heroin is the main contributor in the most recent victim death. He also knows that it is a murder, and not a suicide like Aizen suspected.

Being from two different units, the detective is irritated to have this happen, angered at the replacement killer for doing this, trying to make it more difficult for them and the development of the case.

His fingers rub at his forehead slowly, but the frown on the detective's face ceases to leave him.

The computer screen blares it's brightness right back at Ichigo as he glares at it, reading over the latest autopsy report from the victim that was found dead in the hotel room.

This information he is faced with shows how heroin is what heavily contributed to this young man's death. It's agitating to Ichigo for the inclusion of this drug mixes two of the units together. This wouldn't even have been their department's case if it wasn't for the fact that it has ties to the replacement killer, after observing the hall's security tape to see someone leaving the room moments after entering.

In that time, Ichigo suspects that the replacement killer entered the hotel room with the male prostitute, most likely fooling the victim and helping him with the injection. This is where the replacement killer succeeded in overdosing the victim, by giving him more than necessary, and killing him in a matter of moments. Such a clean kill but such a malicious one too.

This only makes Ichigo realise that the replacement killer _is_ much smarter than anticipated.

The replacement doesn't stick to one method of killing, not like Shirosaki anyway. These death's range from excessive amounts of blood to none at all. And now it's this, the inclusion of drugs. To rely on a killing style wouldn't help them. It's like this new killer is doing all of this for the mere purpose of confusion, and now that it includes the drug unit, it only makes Ichigo angrier than he should be.

 _Don't let cases like this get to your head!_

But Ichigo isn't going to let the replacement fool him like Shirosaki has.

He groans, pushing the tips of his fingers hard against his skin before removing his hand away from his face and angrily pushes a piece of paper away from his keyboard.

It's easy for Ichigo to think about remaining calm and using his head, but it's much easier to lose it and let his temper destroy his office too.

In his stress induced mind, the detective flings the paper away, irritated by how much there is, somehow the whole situation and pressure really getting to him to the point of gripping onto the keyboard and smashing it against the desk, suddenly attracting the attention of the members nearby.

The action itself surprises Ichigo, but it also fuels his anger to go on.

* * *

Grimmjow, sitting in his own office slowly looks up and towards his open door, listening as Ichigo loses it on the other side.

But Grimmjow doesn't move from his seat, doesn't even bother Ichigo or try to intervene, sighing to himself and focusing on the screen in front of him.

He knows how Ichigo feels because there has been many times where Grimmjow lost it to his temper too.

* * *

As Ichigo smashes the keyboard, and no one dares to approach him, the keyboard hits the floor by his feet, papers flying around.

Ichigo stops abruptly when an image from a piece of document paper flings up and lands directly in front of him. What makes him stop is the image he faces, focusing on it.

It's the black markings Ichigo sees in the image that stop his thoughts from rushing, and makes some of the other members who looked away from Ichigo's outburst look at him again due to the sudden silence. As Ichigo regains his regular breathing pattern, his fingers shift through the papers seriously, collecting some pieces into his left hand as he sorts through the images with his right hand. Staring at the image, Ichigo suddenly comes to a realisation.

Looking at the image of the tattoo, Ichigo freezes, realising that this same marking was on the first victim they investigated, the first time he saw the marking on the inner wrist. He looked over the other image, taken when the investigation with the male prostitute murdered by the overdose. He placed two of the pictures side by side, looking at both carefully.

Ichigo frowns, his eyes tracing lines over the tattoo on the paper, seeing how identical the marking is.

The tattoo on the wrist of the victim found in the house resembles that of chicken's feet. The victim found in the hotel room was killed in a way that made it look like a drug suicide, but since the _same_ tattoo was on his ankle, it connects both of the deaths together.

 _They're the same._

Slowly, the frown on Ichigo's face goes away.

It's only now that Ichigo realises that this symbol in the form of a tattoo is what connects both of these prostitutes' deaths together. It doesn't matter if the killing style is different or unusual for the replacement killer. Ichigo is certain that regardless of how they died, the tattoo on both of the deceased victims is what connects them to the replacement killer.

This is the easiest way to explain it without confusion and Ichigo finds himself smiling slowly since this is a way to catch the replacement killer.

It's a good thing that Renji took the photo, because at the time Ichigo couldn't recall it, but now it was beginning to make much more sense to him.

Now Ichigo is remembering everything.

Moving away from his desk quickly, Ichigo reaches Grimmjow's office and drops the two pieces of paper of each image in front of the other detective.

"It's the tattoo. We have a lead."

Grimmjow looks at the images closely and Ichigo continues,

"Those tattoos must be a part of something. I don't know what exactly, but this symbol is the only thing that connects both victims together and it's a lead to the replacement killer."

"He fucked up," Grimmjow muses, "good." He grins at Ichigo before adding.

"At least ya found somethin' outta yer outrage. Usually I brake shit and that's it."

* * *

After explaining this to Byakuya in his office, Ichigo is pleased to know that their superior agrees that there is in fact a tie through the symbol. But there's another thing playing at Ichigo's mind, and that's the detective they met earlier in the hotel room.

"That detective from the drug unit," Ichigo says looking at Grimmjow before looking at Byakuya again.

"Aizen believes it's a suicide. We know it's murder. Aizen said he's willing to work with us since it meshes with his investigation."

Byakuya nods, leaning back in his chair slightly before sitting up, listening as Ichigo has more to say.

"To work with Aizen will definitely be of important use to this case. I'm counting on the both of you to use this lead to find the replacement killer."

Looking at his superior, Ichigo can see how much Byakuya is certain of this.

"Whoever killed that guy in the hotel room…he's smart. Hiding his prints by using gloves I'm sure, melding homicide with the drug unit." Ichigo adds, "But I don't think the replacement realises that us working with the drug unit, especially working with Aizen will help us bring the replacement down."

"We should go back ta the street down from tha hotel. There's gotta be someone who wouda seen somethin." Both Byakuya and Ichigo agree with Grimmjow on this.

"That street you speak of is notorious for drug use; it's mostly crimes associated with that. It may not be your case to investigate but due to its connection to the replacement killer, I'm giving both of you access to investigate that area without complaint from the drug unit." Byakuya says, picking up the phone to make a call.

As he places the phone to his ear, Byakuya adds one last word of advice.

"Be mindful, and don't screw this case anymore than you both have already."

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow leave their superiors office to their own, at least now knowing that this case is taking a turn for the better, giving them more hope in catching the replacement. Along the way, Ichigo finds himself in thought.

What they do next will determine how quickly they can discover and track down the replacement killer.

But even though they may have more help, it won't be easy, especially not when they are dealing with a serial killer who has been inspired by the original White King.

Who knows how the replacement will react to this.

* * *

 **A/N:** First...thank you for the reviews! I hope you are still enjoying it, feel free to tell me your thoughts :)


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling a single cigarette out from the pack, Grimmjow props the stick between his lips, dropping the pack back into the compartment between him and the passenger seat. He lights the cigarette with ease, gazing out at the street before him once it's lit.

As he smokes, the sun begins to set slowly. Rays of dimming sun shine through the distant clouds, a golden red tinting sky. Grimmjow sighs, taking drags as his bright eyes move from the sky to the street outside of his car.

After finding the victim in the hotel room, Grimmjow finds himself parked on the side of the road just down the street from that hotel.

This area, as Byakuya informed is already under investigation by the drug unit as it is notorious for its heavy drug influence. Grimmjow can see that well enough, though at this time he isn't sure if he is the only detective here. He figures that it wouldn't matter, and that he'll do his work better on his own for this one.

Once the cigarette reaches its end, Grimmjow flicks it out of the open window. He doesn't seem to have much luck in seeing anything out of the ordinary or worth noting here. Not many people are out and sooner than later he finds himself thinking it's a waste of time.

The replacement won't strike here again and surely any smart person considered a potential suspect or having seen anything is going to be out here.

Grimmjow can either leave now or…

Through the side mirror, Grimmjow looks out towards the hotel again. Then, without much delay he starts the car, driving until he reaches a parking space behind the hotel, a space well enough to conceal the vehicle.

Grimmjow enters the hotel but before walking further inside the entrance, the detective stands there instead. He looks for the woman behind the front desk.

She's not there.

And neither is any other presence.

Taking this as a sign to go by unnoticed, and to do further individual investigation to be sure he hasn't missed anything, Grimmjow moves, walking towards and inside the elevator. Punching the button, he watches as the elevator doors slide shut in front of him.

It's been quite since he's walked into the hotel, enough that an eerie feeling, even that of being watched sets into him. Blue eyes now look darker from the dimmed lighting as Grimmjow's eyes wonder above him, looking at the small black camera in the right hand corner of the elevator.

He smirks just as the ding goes off and the doors slide open, signalling arrival at his chosen floor.

There wasn't even music in there…

Grimmjow briefly thinks as he steps out of the elevator and he gazes ahead of him, towards the long narrow and again, dimmed yellow lights lining the ceiling throughout the hall way.

Better yet, why the fuck wasn't that lady there behind the desk? And why is it so _damn quiet_?

Since Grimmjow has been here, he has heard nothing other than the sound of his own breath. Silently he walks down the empty hall, looking over the rooms with their doors closed and each number on the door is coloured a rusty gold. When Grimmjow arrives in front of room 37 he stops.

Moments of silence go by, the thin hairs on Grimmjow's arms pricking up from under his sleeves, that feeling of someone else being there watching him presents itself stronger than before. The detective turns his head away from the door to look on either side of him. When he sees no one at all, Grimmjow brushes it off as paranoia as he reaches for the door knob.

Turning it slowly, he notices that it's locked. But before pulling his hand away from the door, Grimmjow hears the sound of a gunshot before feeling the heat of the bullet.

Grunting in sudden pain, he is shocked, watching as warm blood oozes out from his wound, the bullet hitting the wall behind him and leaving a hole in it. Grimmjow is caught off guard as his ears are ringing, realising that he has been shot at. Adrenaline begins to rumble up from the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading over him and making his legs feel weak but his heart to beat much faster than before. He feels the sudden urge to fight back, to survive.

It's at this moment that Grimmjow realises that the bullet fired at him grazed his shoulder, slicing open the fabric of his shirt and a burning hot searing pain to continuously shoot through him. The detective is lucky to not get shot at a second time as he looks up at his attacker.

Dressed in a large jacket and wearing a hat that covers his face, the man is aided by the dimmed lights and articles of dark clothing to hide his identity. But just as Grimmjow sees the man behind the gun, he begins to chase after the unidentifiable man who starts running towards the entrance of the hall towards the elevators.

But in fleeting seconds Grimmjow is determined to stop whoever this man is and find out _who_ he is. Not only that, but Grimmjow sure as hell wants to beat the living shit out of this guy for shooting at him like that too.

Running down the hall, Grimmjow has no time to pull out his own gun and is forced to ignore his aching shoulder, but he continues to run until he catches up to the man ahead of him from behind, flinging his arms out.

They grapple onto each other, the man throwing a punch but missing as Grimmjow ducks out of the way, growling in pain and harbouring large amounts of curiosity as to who this man is.

Reaching for the man's hat, Grimmjow tries his best to yank it off and reveal who is under it, but this unknown man proves to be strong, surprising the detective by using his muscle to deter Grimmjow from doing so.

By this point, the man throws and lands numerous amounts of heavy punches to Grimmjow's face with the obvious intent to hurt and throw the detective off of him, but Grimmjow has a strong pain tolerance, and the adrenaline running through him is also enough to numb the pain slightly. Grunting, and letting the pain shoot through him, Grimmjow manages to throw a few punches himself, but only managing to hit the man's heavy padded coat rather than his face.

After a series of struggles, Grimmjow is thrown off, only now becoming aware of how physically strong this man is. It's enough to stun the detective momentarily, also coming to the realisation that this man is not only strong, but fast too, and has the ability to _kill_ Grimmjow if another bullet were to go off at him and shoot him in a vital area.

But rather than actually aiming to kill the detective, it's as though this unknown man was warning Grimmjow by grazing him with the bullet. Is it a warning for Grimmjow to stop pursuing the replacement killer?

 _Was that the replacement killer?_

The thought alone that he could have just gone at it with the replacement killer, got grazed and almost shot completely makes Grimmjow dash after this man again. He is not one to give up, running until the detective reaches the elevators. Grimmjow practically yells in frustration as the man rushes inside the elevator and the doors close seconds before Grimmjow reaches it.

Smashing the button for the elevator to open up, Grimmjow realises that it's not going to come any time soon. For all Grimmjow knows, that man would be at the bottom floor by now, and if he's not fast enough, he will lose this man and who knows when and how he could latch onto him again.

 _Would there even be a next time?_

The detective turns quickly to look around him, remembering from the last time he was in here, looking out the window that there was an old fire escape that was most likely unused for years.

Grimmjow rushes to the window at the end of the hall. He's there fast, using both hands while hissing from the pain in his shoulder to force open the dusty white paned window.

Once he manages to slide it up, Grimmjow jumps out onto the rusty dark brown stairs, leaning over the creaking railing to catch sight of the man running on the ground under him. Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow pulls his gun out quickly, aiming at the back of the man's head. But he doesn't shoot and the man temporarily disappears from his view.

The stairs creek loudly, shaking under Grimmjow's feet and making him stop and observe the danger of this thing collapsing out from under him. He survived getting shot and sure as hell wouldn't want to injure himself from a falling fire escape. Amused by the very thought of it, Grimmjow ignores the potential dangers and continues running down the stairs. He doesn't bother to stop but jumps over the railing after running down many flights of stairs, landing on both feet onto the cement.

Now on steady ground, the detective can run after this man at a much faster pace. He is fit enough to catch up at a rapid pace, rushing through empty narrow alley ways and manages to finally catch sight of the man's back, reaching for his gun again.

The chase goes on and Grimmjow is not only bothered by how fast this man is, but the agitation begins to grow in him when the man he is chasing makes the chase involve innocent civilians. The man runs past some people walking the streets, Grimmjow weaving through them as he continues to chase him. He doesn't want to start shooting or people are going to panic around him, and that will only make the situation harder. Showing or even having his gun visible but not even shooting is enough to make people afraid and unpredictable around him.

The moment they weave out away from people and into an empty alley way full of graffiti, brick walls and cracked dirty cement, Grimmjow finds himself more pissed off than what he was. It stinks of piss and Grimmjow has to detain himself from further damage as he wants to punch the wall.

He lost him.

Grimmjow tucks his gun away when he's certain that the man he was chasing still isn't around to land the detective any more punches… or bullets to be precise.

Looking down on himself he begins catching his breath and observing the cuts on his hands that would have most likely come from the stairs. Grimmjow didn't realise just how much damage he's copped until now. His lip is busted and bleeding and the space at the end of his eyebrow have gotten puffy from the numerous heavy punches he received. Grimmjow runs a hand over his arm, grimacing from the sticky sensation of blood all over the wound that's leaked through his clothing.

The detective figures there's nothing more he can do now that he's not only lost that man who could possibly be the replacement killer, but has wounds that need to be tended to.

* * *

Upon arrival to the offices, Grimmjow finds it the exact same as how he'd left it that morning. The only difference is with himself, having left with clean clothes and no damage but returning with an arm soaked in blood and numerous cuts and busts that leave an ongoing stinging pain through him.

Still slightly stunned by the recent attack he faced, Grimmjow briefly has thoughts about going to the medic since he _literally dodged a bullet from getting stuck in his damn shoulder_ but finds himself walking towards Ichigo instead.

Ichigo doesn't notice Grimmjow approaching him from behind as he sits by his desk, heavily engulfed with working on the case rather than being aware of his surroundings. Ichigo is temporarily taken by surprise when Grimmjow reaches out, placing one hand on Ichigo's upper back, and using his other hand to lift the younger detective's chin up.

Brown eyes shift up from the paper on his desk to mesmerising blue before Grimmjow's lips lock with Ichigo's in a sudden kiss.

For a brief moment Ichigo makes no moves as Grimmjow immediately takes dominance over the detective. Ichigo lets Grimmjow continue to kiss him, buzzing from the pleasant feeling but not being aware of Grimmjow's pain.

Turning his body, Ichigo reaches for Grimmjow's arm. When his hand touches warm wetness he pulls away from the kiss in order to look at Grimmjow properly.

"Grimm…shit! What the fuck happened to you?"

Ichigo's eyes shift from looking at Grimmjow's bloody arm to the detective's face, seeing Grimmjow with a fresh busted bottom lip and a cut above his eye towards the end of his eyebrow.

"Did you…" Ichigo looks at his fingers, noticing that the blood from Grimmjow's shoulder has rubbed off onto his skin. "Get shot at?" He looks at Grimmjow in worry.

* * *

Once Grimmjow is sitting on the single bed within the medic's room, Ichigo helps unbutton Grimmjow's long sleeved shirt, sliding the fabric over his muscular arm and chiselled chest slowly before reaching for his other arm that was grazed by the bullet.

It's now gotten much later, the sky outside the offices darker and most of the members left back at the office have decreased, keeping to their side of the investigation. By now the blood from the wound on Grimmjow's shoulder has effectively stuck to his sleeve that when trying to remove it carefully as possible, it still continues to sting and throb in pain.

Grimmjow hisses, pulling the sleeve so it finally departs from his burning skin and reveals the bloody graze. The bullet graze is unfortunately deep enough to cause the bleeding to be heavy, yet Grimmjow is still very lucky that the bullet had gotten stuck into the wall of the hotel rather than in him. Looking at the wound, the skin appears to be torn as a deep red gash shows itself in his shoulder. Bruising has already began to surround the wound, red and pulsing. This will leave a scar.

Regardless, he has to tend to this before he has a greater risk of infection.

"This'll sting," the medic warns before pressing a sterile white piece of bandage to his arm, being covered in liquid in order to clean it.

"Ah… fuck," Grimmjow growls, glaring at the wound in his shoulder.

"God damn _fucking_ piece of shit!"

"Hey, hey," The medic tries to ignore the various onslaught of curses that come out of Grimmjow's mouth during the cleaning process.

"So what happened?" Ichigo finally asks after moments of silence go by. Ichigo leans on the wall and folds his arms over his chest as he watches Grimmjow. He briefly wonders why the first thing Grimmjow did upon returning to the offices were to kiss him even though the wound is causing him so much discomfort.

But what Ichigo doesn't realise in this moment is that behind Grimmjow's motives and choice of action is because when he was coming back, Grimmjow realised that what happened to him could have been worse than a graze by a bullet that could have been in his head instead. Grimmjow could have died, and coming back to kiss Ichigo was like being grateful to live and not leave Ichigo behind, even though he won't admit it.

"I went back ta the hotel. Some guy attacked me," Grimmjow says simply as the medic begins patching up his shoulder.

"You see who it was?" Ichigo asks and Grimmjow shakes his head in the negative.

"No. But he's fast…and strong. Had a gun but didn't use it more than once. Smart too. That guy knew tha area enough ta get away easily."

Ichigo's eyes shift towards the floor in thought before looking up at Grimmjow again.

"The drug unit found a suspect with the same tattoo as the last guy."

Grimmjow runs a hand through his hair using his undamaged arm, instantly thinking about the man who attacked him, listening as Ichigo goes on.

"And guess what? He's not dead like the others either."

"That's right, huh? I swear if it's that guy," Grimmjow growls from the harsh stinging burn and pulls his head back slightly, flicking his eyes towards the medic who has begun cleaning the small cuts on Grimmjow's face.

"It's that or an infection," the medic justifies as he continues cleaning the cut above Grimmjow's eye.

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo again, sighing and wondering what type of pain killers are around to numb his pain.

"So we gonna interrogate that suspect or what?" He asks, trying to get his mind off his wounds.

"You'll need stiches first," The medic places small band aides over Grimmjow's cuts, pointing at his shoulder. "This one needs to heal, detective."

Ichigo uncrosses his arms.

"I'm going to interrogate him. The drug unit are dealing with him tonight but he's all ours tomorrow. But I want you to have a good look and tell me if it's him."

Although Grimmjow didn't see his attackers face, possibly the replacement himself, he agrees with Ichigo. If Grimmjow can't determine if it's the man who attacked him by his face, then he'll have to look at the suspect's stature to give him some form of help or recognition instead.

* * *

After receiving stitches to his shoulder, Grimmjow goes back to his place, late and tired, but he doesn't go alone. He takes Ichigo with him.

Since Grimmjow was attacked, he feels that Ichigo is in as much danger as him, being the two who are heavily involved with the case. There are always risks to cases like this, they both know this well enough by now. But by the actions of the replacement killer, both Grimmjow and Ichigo are certain that he aims to harm and potentially kill the detectives, unlike Shirosaki's actions before him.

Now seated on his bed in his room, Grimmjow lets Ichigo remove the bandage placed over Grimmjow's shoulder a few hours prior to returning home. Ichigo stands between his legs being careful as he peels the old bandage off.

When Ichigo removes it to be changed, he notices how tender and sensitive Grimmjow's shoulder is, being gentle as he replaces a new bandage over his wound.

"Are you sure the replacement is who attacked you?" Ichigo asks once he's finished changing Grimmjow's bandage.

Grimmjow nods briefly before saying, "I know it is, Ichi. He went back there but I dunno if it's fer anythin' in particular."

"Maybe he went back there because he knew you would be."

For a moment they're both silent. Grimmjow thinks about this being a strong possibility.

"I think the replacement knows exactly who you are since he attacked you." Ichigo adds, and slowly,

It clicks.

"Ya know what?" Grimmjow starts, eyeing the new bandage before averting his eyes back to Ichigo.

"I think he came back cause he knows that we're catchin' up ta him. Lil ol wanna be replacement killer tried ta take it out on me for it."

Ichigo finds himself nodding in agreement. He smiles, placing a hand on Grimmjow's unharmed cheek but Grimmjow holds a more serious expression.

Sensing the older detective's concern, Ichigo tries to assure Grimmjow.

"Don't worry, Grimm. I'll not letting myself get attacked."

"Yeah well, looks like we ain't doin' much solo investigating with this replacement prick out there."

Ichigo leans down, kissing Grimmjow's lips softly at first to avoid irritating him and his sore bottom lip. But soon Grimmjow is kissing Ichigo back how he usually would, making Ichigo try his best to avoid hurting the detective's busted lip.

Ignoring the throbbing in his lip, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo closer by grabbing onto his wrists.

Slowly, Grimmjow's hands slide down either side of Ichigo, fingers pushing under his shirt and rubbing small circles into the detective's hips.

Unintentionally Ichigo pushes forwards, the touch sending pleasure through him, but freezing when Grimmjow groans from the sudden pain that shoots up from his shoulder down to his arm. They stop kissing and now that Ichigo can look at Grimmjow more closely, he notices how tired he is.

Not only the case, but being shot happens to take a lot of energy away from a person.

Pulling away slowly, Ichigo kisses Grimmjow again in apology and decides to lie on the bed beside him instead, sleep taking over them quickly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah OK. Since I haven't updated in a while I decided to write this chap in Grimmjow's pov….I mean, who doesn't like more Grimmjow action? Oh yeah, and some GrimmIchi too XD.


	15. Chapter 15

After the interrogation, Ichigo stepped out of the room and into the connecting room to come face to face with Grimmjow.

Their eyes caught and Grimmjow shook his head in the negative.

It isn't him.

The suspect in question was a man in his late twenties to early thirties, and as Grimmjow watched the interrogation pan out, he came to the conclusion that the suspect is not the mysterious unidentified man that attacked him the early night before. Grimmjow can be sure that this man is not the one who attacked him because when observing the suspect's stature, it's obvious that it cannot be due to the image of strength difference and height added into the equation.

"It's not him," the detective confirms when Ichigo looks at him questionably.

Whoever shot at Grimmjow in that hotel room must already know who he is in order to shoot at him like that. A suspect would not know the detective, and when he saw Ichigo, there was no real recognition in his eyes present. The only man who would know both Grimmjow and Ichigo is the replacement killer, and that was who attacked the detective.

Not only is the suspect not what Grimmjow thought it was, it turns out to be a false alarm.

The drug unit had interrogated this man before Ichigo had the chance to, with connections to do with drug deals and influence. Ichigo and corresponding members of the homicide unit were being falsely informed that this suspect has the same tattoo as the last two victims. But upon having a closer look for himself, Ichigo finds that the tattoo is not the same at all, just placed in the same area of the wrist.

"It's not even the same tattoo," Ichigo starts, a frown forming on his face. "The drug unit made a mistake with this one. I got nothing out of him."

Grimmjow growls in dissatisfaction, feeling something being off about this but not being sure of what. For the drug unit to mistake this guy's tattoo for one that's been targeting victims from a serial killer makes him think that they're either not looking close enough or it's to piss the homicide unit off. But that can't be right. Grimmjow runs a hand over his face, looking back at Ichigo.

* * *

They left the offices over an hour ago, coming back to Grimmjow's place where Ichigo first helped clean and change the detective's wound. After opening a beer each, they drink, eyes glued to the TV screen in front of them and lights a dim yellow softening the glare of the TV.

After taking multiple sips from his beer, Grimmjow places the now empty bottle onto the glass table in front of him. Ichigo sits on the floor, leaning back against one of the couches while Grimmjow sits on the other beside him.

Ichigo looks away from the screen to face Grimmjow, who he catches watching him. He finishes of his own drink, brown eyes glued to blue. Moving the bottle away from his face and placing it on the table, Ichigo crawls over to sit between Grimmjow's legs.

He turns to a kneeling position, fingers grazing over Grimmjow's belt.

"What're ya doin'?" Grimmjow asks without thinking, continuing to watch Ichigo as the detective unloops the belt buckle before saying,

"What does it look like I'm doing, Grimm?"

The answer is enough to stir arousal in the both of them. Grimmjow reaches out a hand, fingers running through Ichigo's hair.

"You don't have t-"

"I want to," Ichigo interrupts, finally opening Grimmjow's slacks and pulling him out.

Smirking, and turned on by Ichigo's actions, Grimmjow sits back relaxing as Ichigo's mouth works wonders on him.

* * *

It's been more than two weeks since Grimmjow's attack and now he has more mobility in his arm. Although he continues to replace the bandage with Ichigo's help during its healing process, he no longer feels the pain, and hasn't been having any discomfort with it now.

The only thing on his mind remains the replacement killer. Since the last suspect Ichigo interviewed turned out to be little to no help towards the investigation, and since let go, to be dealt with the drug unit.

Now here Grimmjow sits within the offices of their unit, and let's himself daze off even if it's for a little while. During this time, there has only been paper work, filling out what happened to Grimmjow, and other relevant work with the suspect and recent death.

Soon, Renji joins both Ichigo and Grimmjow in the office.

Seated, the three speak about the case when Shirosaki was behind the murders, and comparing him to the replacement killer in terms of his killing style and what they have found so far. Somehow, the words fall back to the very beginning of the case when Ichigo had not even joined yet. It was when Grimmjow was investigating, finding the scene strange.

"Before you joined the case I went out to this place called Hollow's way. Close to a farm where the first body was found. We never did further investigation there and we found nothing at Shirosaki's place when we found you there."

"If only we'd found something back at Shirosaki's place, it could have given us clues for the replacement killer."

Grimmjow shakes his head.

"Yeah, well we found nothin. Shirosaki had that place under control, to the point where there weren't no important piece of evidence to go by."

Ichigo sits up in his seat, remembering that he hadn't had the chance to investigate Shirosaki's where abouts upon the other members of the unit finding him after being taken. But to find no source of important information, no evidence worth using or focusing on to discover who the replacement is was ever found doesn't add up.

"There's got to be something," Ichigo says before adding, "There has to be. If you found nothing at the house then he must of hid any piece of valuable evidence elsewhere."

"Ya think Shirosaki hid tha eyeballs of his victims somewhere safe?" Grimmjow says this in a slightly amused tone. The thought of a serial killer hiding eyeballs that he's gorged out is freaky enough, but the way Grimmjow phrased it had them smiling momentarily.

"Well we never did find them," Ichigo adds.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he threw em out."

Ichigo shakes his head. "Throw them out? Man, I'm sure Shirosaki would have used them as trophies."

"Only thing is we don't know where the fuck those goddamn 'trophies' are." Grimmjow leans back in his chair, being careful not to strain his arm with the wounded shoulder as he looks up at the white ceiling of their office.

What comes next is a thought that strikes Ichigo, pushing him to think about the very beginning of this case. Before Ichigo joined the case, there was the first time a body was found, murdered by the first original White King: Shirosaki. He wasn't there, and the detective has never been to investigate Hollow's Way, close to a farm, the body found by the farmer himself.

Ichigo turns to look at Grimmjow, who still stares up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we could find anything at the very first crime scene?"

Curious himself, Renji also looks at Grimmjow, since the older detective has been on the case since the very get go, but Grimmjow shakes his head and looks at Renji before looking at Ichigo.

"That's pretty far back, Ichi. I doubt there's gonna be anythin' there now."

"But how can you be sure?" Renji says and Ichigo finds himself nodding in agreement at the next words. "Grimmjow, what if the first crime scene is connected to Shirosaki's potential where about's before he kidnapped Ichigo?"

Listening, Grimmjow doesn't find it a hundred percent possible but he doesn't stop Renji or Ichigo from entertaining the idea.

"I know it's far, and you're probably thinking I'm interested in it because it was a time before I joined the case…but if you guys found nothing at Shirosaki's place when he had taken me, then I think there may be an older place Shirosaki used during the time of the first few murders."

"It's practically in the middle of nowhere. Close to a farm. You thinkin' bout goin' there and investigatin' or somethin'?" Grimmjow asks which leads Ichigo to nod.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"And where are we gonna look? At some sparse land, or the farm? Ichi, we ain't gonna find anythin' there."

Ichigo shakes his head, trying to reason with Grimmjow. Renji looks between the two. He agrees with Ichigo, feeling like it's a good place to look since it's already got a connection to the first murder, but Grimmjow doesn't agree so easily on this one.

"Well we have nowhere else to look. It's either we go there and I investigate or we keep sitting here like a bunch of idiots while the replacement gets away." Ichigo persists, making Grimmjow realise how important it is when he wasn't thinking it as much, or even thinking it as a waste of time.

* * *

Going back to Hollow's way where he'd previously found the first murder committed by Shirosaki, Grimmjow feels a sense of deja vu upon seeing the road, and the tall grass that surrounds it.

They stop the black vehicle on the side of the road. As Ichigo walks ahead of him, placing some ground from him and the vehicle, Grimmjow leans on the hood of the car, lighting a cigarette.

"I'm tellin' ya we ain't gonna find anythin," Grimmjow says from under the cigarette, taking a drag and watching the back of Ichigo.

"If I don't then we don't have to worry about not mentioning this further investigation to Byakuya." Ichigo turns back to walk to the car, catching onto Grimmjow's gaze once he's close enough.

"Not many cars even come through this road." Ichigo says, noticing that although there are no lines on the road, it doesn't have many tire marks engraved into it by what would be driven on many times. There are no houses around this area. All Ichigo looks out to is massive land.

"Well, ya still wanna go ta where we found the first victim?" Grimmjow asks and Ichigo says yes without a delay or a second thought. He opens the passenger side door of the vehicle, sitting inside as Grimmjow finishes up his cigarette and moves from the front to sit inside the driver's side.

It's spontaneous how Ichigo leans in to kiss Grimmjow on the lips, surprising the detective momentarily. Grimmjow pauses, looking at Ichigo as though he's waiting for anything else.

Ichigo doesn't usually show much affection towards his partner when they're out investigating, but Grimmjow doesn't question it, smiling at Ichigo as he starts the car.

* * *

Before Grimmjow and Ichigo is a white caravan, parked behind trees, hidden away from anyone who would come by. However, no one would necessarily come through here since the location, by Ichigo's thoughts and obvious signs, makes him realise that it would be a perfect place for someone to keep lucrative secrets or most importantly, evidence out of looking eyes.

After following the same straight and empty road for another hour and a half, they find themselves alone, standing in front of the caravan, ready to do further investigation.

After breaking the door in with more force than anticipated, the two enter the caravan with caution, being careful and mindful about any possible attacks coming their way from unknown presence within. But to their relief, they're not attacked by anyone.

What they find inside the caravan leaves both of the detective's staring, curious to see more of what they're greeted with closely. Stepping closer but not touching with their currently bare hands, the floor creaks with every step they take.

When Ichigo looks down at the floor he notices how dusty it is. By the looks of it, this caravan has been unoccupied for some time. For how long, they're not sure. But Ichigo suspects that the time frame between the first few murders would be accurate.

The walls are an off white. Light streams in from a closed window that has no blinds, leaving everything open to their very eyes. Both of the detectives look over the room as they take the time to wear their gloves, gazing up at the décor. Horns decorations line the walls of the caravan in what reminds them as Shirosaki's sick constructed art. The only difference now is that it is not placed atop the head of a deceased victim.

"Looks like he couldn't use these," Grimmjow says, after eyeing the horns made out of twine and pieces of what appears to be flexible sticks. Ichigo hums, eyes roaming the walls until his gaze dips down and the detective catches a glimpse of something in the shape of a face in the corner.

A white mask with red lines printed on it. But it appears to have been painted on. Ichigo gapes, realisation hitting him. The detective prides himself on having an excellent memory. The ability to have certain aspects of information resurfaces from the back of his mind.

Is this…

Picking it up carefully, and looking at it more closely, many thoughts run through Ichigo's mind. But the main thing is this: the mask worn when Orihime captured must be this one. It has to be, from the way Orihime explained the way it looked when Ichigo spoke to her about it in the hospital after her capture.

Glancing at Ichigo for a brief moment, Grimmjow touches the horn decoration softly. The sticks are hardened enough to snap if he became rough with it, and looking at Ichigo again, he also notices the mask that the detective is staring at.

"Creepy."

"Yeah," Ichigo says slowly, thumb moving over the front of the mask to feel its rough texture. He turns it over in his hand before facing the front of it again and hovering it over his own face.

Silence settles between the two as Ichigo holds the mask, covering his face, and Grimmjow watches with his face expressionless.

"It's the mask the White King wore when he had captured Orihime. I remember her telling me about it in the hospital. Looks like this is Shirosaki's old hide out, Grimm," Ichigo says after lowering the mask away from his face.

"I suppose so," Grimmjow gazes at the black markings that also cover the wall. In a mess, the symbols that are far too uncomfortable to look at dirty the walls. He wonders further into what seems to be a small lounge area where one old rattled brown couch is in the corner, and more satanic symbols, and dirtier black markings are on the wall.

Grimmjow stops before the couch, eyes locked onto one symbol that is very easily recognisable.

"Hey, Ichi," he says causing his partner to look in his direction.

"This shit look familiar to ya or what?"

Placing the mask back, Ichigo walks until he's close, stopping beside Grimmjow.

What he sees is the familiar marking of a chicken's foot in some type of black marker.

"Shirosaki started this shit," Grimmjow growls after a moment of silence.

It takes Ichigo a moment of thoughts before he replies.

"Then that must mean… the replacement is only finishing what Shirosaki started."

"Is killin' male prostitutes after having enough of killin' female prostitutes it?"

Ichigo shakes his head.

"I suppose. Except I have a feeling that the replacement is focusing on…or has killed those male victims purely because the original White King marked them as so."

Looking up from the symbol, Ichigo continues down further into the caravan with the intention of investigating the one room at the very end in mind. But before he can go too far, Grimmjow stops him in his tracks.

"Do ya think this caravan belongs ta Shirosaki or the replacement?"

The detective's eyes wonder the open space, noticing how accurate it is to Shirosaki's style, and the appearance of it not being entered, or even used in some time leads Ichigo to believe that Shirosaki has had connections with the replacement since the very beginning, for the replacement to know such a symbol, and not need to re-enter this caravan even after Shirosaki's suicide.

"It's the originals," Ichigo says simply, turning to continue his way down the short hall. He stops when close enough to the door, but not yet inside the open bedroom. Peering inside, it's dark, not revealing anything much on the inside for Ichigo to see from where he stands.

"You gonna come and check this room out?"

Ichigo begins to feel the eerie sensation in the hall. He turns to look back at Grimmjow, watching as the other detective turns his head to look at Ichigo, and then begin to approach him. When Grimmjow is close enough, Ichigo moves again, finally entering the darkened, silent room.

Trying the switch with a gloved finger, but to his attempt, the lights don't turn on. With no electricity, and it being far too dark to see or even have their eyes adjust, Ichigo notices the very thin line of blinds at the very end after looking inside hard enough.

Entering further into the room slowly with his arms out, he feels his way by using the wall as a guide. Trying to avoid anything that may be in his way on the floor or perhaps in front of him, Ichigo finally reaches the blind at the end, Grimmjow following him from behind.

Ichigo tries his best to pull the blind open, but it's jammed.

"Hey give me a hand," Ichigo reaches for the end while Grimmjow grips onto the other, pulling it until the sound of a loud snap fills their ears and the blinds come tumbling down. They both avoid the blind from hitting their feet as it smacks the floor in one fluid movement, dust in the air as light streams in through the window.

It's definitely been a long time since Shirosaki, or anyone else for that matter has been in here.

Now with light coming in, it's far more easier for the both of them to see what's around them. Their eyes roam the room, gazing at every wall and parts of the floor. Grimmjow gazes up at the ceiling, being greeted with an unpleasant image of a goat with horns. He looks anywhere else, to see nothing more up there.

What they see in the corner of the small room is a single bed, equally appearing old and unused with stiff sheets. In the other corner against the off white coloured wall is a desk with many jars running across the top of it.

Upon seeing these jars, Ichigo is relieved that he didn't bump into and break the glass jars that appear to be full of water and…

He frowns because at first glance, Ichigo can't be sure what it actually is inside of these. When Grimmjow walks closer to have a better look, they both realise just what it is.

"Eyes?"

"Oh my god," Ichigo approaches the desk, staring at the jars in shock.

"It's… it's all of the eyes that belong to the previous victims!"

"It's his trophies," Grimmjow says in disgust. "I knew that freak woulda kept em."

Eyes wide, Ichigo continues staring at them. He'd never seen something like this. Many cases he's worked on before were strange but to find these eyes, in the form of trophies is terrifying. He always wondered where the eyes had gone, to what the White King could be doing with them. And now he has the answer staring him right back in the face.

"Everything," Ichigo starts, looking at Grimmjow now, "all the evidence is here, but Shirosaki is not. And if the replacement knows about this…"

Grimmjow nods, looking at a jar with eyes as blue as his own inside, but the liquid within the jar has turned a strange green and the eyes look faded.

"Yeah, he does. An those markings on the wall inside? He's goin' by that. But he ain't addin' anymore eyeballs from his victims. Doin' it his way now."

Ichigo nods, "he knows how close we are now, Grimm. That's why he attacked you. He's going to come after one of us again the longer this goes on, and if he know's that we've been here…"

"Let him," Grimmjow smirks, "it'll jus' be the quicker we get him."

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to reveal more to do with the investigation…AND FINALLY YOU KNOW WHERE THE EYES WENT! So tell me what you think about this chap! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!


	16. Chapter 16

Calling Ichigo into his office, Byakuya leans back slightly in his seat behind his desk, watching as Ichigo enters into the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Byakuya's eyes narrow at the paperwork he's presented with.

"You found evidence?" Byakuya asks as Ichigo sits in front of him leaning forwards slightly to place organised pieces of documentation printed on paper on the desk in front of the superior.

Reaching for the paperwork, thick enough to cause some serious eye sore from the sheer amount of words, looks at the front page.

Ichigo managed to write all his findings within the caravan, working with Grimmjow collectively to add his findings also. What stood out more to Byakuya upon flicking through the pages is that many horns went by unused, and eyes found have not been added to when adding the replacement killer into the equation. His eyes look at Ichigo calmly.

Ichigo, seated across from him watches silently, comfortable in his seat. Byakuya's eyes move from Ichigo to the paper in his hands.

He turns the page, facing images of said found pieces of evidence.

Ichigo remembers how he called Renji in to proceed with images, photographing the evidence while the other two detectives' also waited for forensics to arrive and remove bits and pieces for further testing.

The pieces of DNA traces found within the caravan will be tested in order to place a name on each victim that was murdered during Shirosaki's : The White King's reign.

The sound of paper being turned, the room is silent for a moment longer before Byakuya places the documents down on the desk in front of him.

"Good," he says before adding, "A follow up is necessary for the DNA, however, I believe this further investigation proved useful to the case."

Although Ichigo and Grimmjow did not mention this further investigation out to the outer skirts of the city, Byakuya doesn't seem to show any disappointment for their actions.

Ichigo nods, "we've come to the conclusion that the replacement was supposed to be taking after the White King but he chooses not to do so. There's no answer to why but by the pictures you've seen, the horns and eyes, he's not doing what Shirosaki did.

"I believe so. From what you're telling me so far, the replacement is in his own league." Byakuya picks the documents up, submitting them into a separate folder after pulling one out from the drawer. Not looking at Ichigo but at the paper he is inserting, Byakuya continues.

"Dangerous. Shirosaki was the same. However, the differences here, Kurosaki, are that although Shirosaki was more sinister in his actions, the replacement is more calculative, outdoing the White King in his own means."

Byakuya's eyes turn from looking down at the paper to Ichigo again.

"He's a creature of his own."

Ichigo nods.

Understandably enough he remains silent as the words process.

Byakuya is definitely correct.

There is where the differences lye, and now that they're all aware of this, Ichigo stands to leave.

He turns to Byakuya before departing his superior's office.

"I'll have a follow up, sir."

"Ichigo."

The young detective stops momentarily, turning to look at Byakuya again with a smile.

But the smile doesn't last very long as Ichigo listens to Byakuya.

"Be _careful_."

After the incident that has taken place in the beginning of the case, Ichigo being kidnapped by Shirosaki, he takes Byakuya's words into account. This is a serious person to deal with and although the unit involved in the replacement killer case are aware of the extreme dangers involved, and the killers intellect established as being so, Ichigo knows that his safety is above all the most valuable thing in putting a stop to the killings, and the case.

He leaves the office and closes the door behind him.

Walking towards his own office, Ichigo approaches his desk, pulling out his gun and unhinging his jacket from the hanging wrack. Pulling his jacket on, and tucking his gun away, Ichigo informs his leaving to Renji and Grimmjow who still remain in the building.

* * *

 _Detective Kurosaki, if you continue to pursue me, I will have to put an end to you myself.  
_

The first thought in Ichigo's mind is this being a letter of threat from the killer himself.

The next is action, placing the letter down and reaching for his gun, pulling it out, and spending the next minutes to come searching the entire house.

When he is certain that no one is there, and that he is alone, Ichigo returns to his room.

Sighing, he places his gun on the bedside table and looks over the letter again.

His place was broken into and a letter was left behind in the now vacant home.

Ichigo looks up from the note to his private bedroom. He surveys the room, making sure everything belonging in the room is still there, and it happens to be the same as he left it. The place is left untouched, aside from a note found on his bed.

"Smart enough to not touch anything," Ichigo says to himself, turning the note to face its back and seeing nothing more.

Having his home broken into is not an experience he wants to have.

On the contrary, it's actually quite daunting, since it's not a usual burglar, but a serial killer.

But Ichigo supposes that he can turn the small letter in for testing, to see whether there are finger prints present. And if so, decipher who it comes from.

He realises that staying the night will cause him trouble.

There are two obvious outcomes, and Ichigo isn't willing to partake in the more deadly possibility of the replacement killer coming back to try and finish the detective off.

If anything, he's smart, and the replacement has and still continues to prove this well enough to intimidate the detective's slightly, but no matter how far the replacement goes, Ichigo reminds himself to keep it cool and investigate every source of evidence or piece of information to help himself and the team.

Ichigo pulls out his mobile phone.

When the line picks up from the other side, Ichigo speaks without even a hello.

"House…has been broken into."

The receiving end of the line is silent for a brief moment as Grimmjow on the other end takes this event into account. He can hear Ichigo sigh on the other end.

"He mess the place up?" Grimmjow finally asks.

"No," Ichigo says softly before adding, "he left a note. I'm going to get it tested for prints. But in the meantime, I need to stay somewhere else."

Grimmjow looks up from the computer screen in front of him to the side, eyeing the closed drawer of his desk. After a moment he pulls it open, gazing at the berretta within.

He finds himself staring at the weapon before eyes advert to his badge. He closes the drawer.

"Bring it back to the office."

* * *

When Grimmjow hung up the phone, he hears a knock on his open door.

Turning his head to look out of reflex, expecting it to be a member of the unit with a follow up based on the DNA found in Shirosaki's caravan. What he sees instead is not what he expects, but it doesn't smack him with a big surprise either.

But then again, he does wonder _why_ this man is here in the first place.

"Aizen," Grimmjow says, turning to face the other man. He stands and Aizen slightly lifts his hands, motioning Grimmjow to remain seated.

Grimmjow won't have it. He approaches Aizen, the other man looking at his face carefully, as though looking for something for a second before making eye contact with the detective.

"I would like to apologise," Aizen begins, adjusting his glasses somewhat.

"I'm here late and on no notice to you. However, the suspect your partner had interrogated happened to be wrong."

"Ya," Grimmjow says before adding, "s'not a problem. You didn't have ta come all this way just fer that."

Smiling Aizen turns his attention to a folder in his hand.

"Here is the documentation for the drug unit and homicide working on the recent victim. I believe your partner, Kurosaki, is correct. It was in fact a murder."

He hands the folder to Grimmjow and the detective takes it listening as Aizen continues.

"…Although it's only one victim, we are happy to have helped."

Grimmjow nods, turning to his desk to place the folder on it.

"I must get going. There is plenty of work for me back at the office," he smiles.

 _Charming._

He is calmly looking over Grimmjow before gesturing for him to sit down.

Grimmjow remains where he stands, his blue eyes roaming over Aizen's fixed black frame glasses he is wearing since the last time they met, his attire similar to Grimmjows, more formal for work as a cop rather than anything else.

"Let me tell you what," Aizen says noticing the vacant look on Grimmjow's face.

Usually this type of behavior resonates as being tired; however, Aizen doesn't mention this.

By this point Grimmjow's mind is full of words but not many at all are leaving his mouth and Aizen is about ready to leave.

Slanted dark brown eyes watch Grimmjow intently as he says, "I heard a lot about this case and… monsters lurk everywhere, Jaegerjaquez. It's just a matter of seeing through the disguise."

"What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow asks, pushing his hands into pockets.

Aizen remains calm and has no difficulty answering Grimmjow.

"What I mean by this is, you should definitely be careful. You never know when something will go wrong, but I'm sure you're already aware of this."

Grimmjow nods in understanding.

"I wish you luck. You will definitely need it." Is the last words he hears.

Aizen turns to leave and Grimmjow makes no move to stop this man from doing so.

He doesn't think anything strange about their brief conversation. No matter how short, Aizen left Grimmjow with more documents based on the one case the drug unit and homicide unit had to investigate. Not only that, but the man dropped in his own thoughts without being asked to for it.

Grimmjow remains where he stands. Hands still in the pockets of his slacks, Grimmjow continues to follow the back of Aizen without initially moving, his eyes continue to watch until the man is out of view from his office.

Turning back to his desk, Grimmjow sits in his chair, leaning back and resting a hand on his chin as thoughts occupy his mind.

 _Luck._

Grimmjow smiles at this thought, replaying Aizen's words in his mind.

 _It's nothing to do with luck._

"Monsters," Grimmjow murmurs softly.

He swings in his chair slightly, stopping himself and muttering, "Disguise."

Aizen is just another detective doing his work. To what type of detective this man is? Grimmjow would have to further work with him to understand, because quite frankly, what he's found in this line of work that there are different types.

Grimmjow's mind shifts, bright eyes moving down to observe the unopened A3 envelope.

Within the envelope he expects police files based on the investigation. What else is there to expect from this man?

Regardless, Grimmjow is quiet, alone in his own office, the silence enough to give him more concentration to further thought.

He thinks to himself that perhaps Aizen overlooked the case due to the connection occurring with the last victim in the hotel room. However, now that the drug unit have pulled back into their own investigations, it wouldn't concern Aizen any longer.

Sitting up, Grimmjow grabs the dark yellow envelope. Opening the top, his fingers dig into the envelope, pulling out a wad of documents stapled together.

Neat formatting, stapling and typing busy Grimmjow into reading the first few paragraphs, then quickly moving onto the next few pages, flicking through them, Grimmjow smirks, dropping the documents in a heap on the desk.

* * *

When Ichigo returns to the offices it's eleven at night.

He's hurried his way in but after several months of no rain, a sudden downpour of rain drenches him.

Shrugging of his wet jacket and thankful that his shirt under is not wet, Ichigo hangs the jacket up before walking towards Grimmjow's office.

Lucky for him the letter is not soaked either, having been protected in his bag from the sudden rain. Ichigo also made sure to carefully place the letter into a clear bag for evidence.

"It's so strange," Ichigo says, eyeing the rain pouring into the dark street as he looks out of the window. He turns to Grimmjow, watching as the older detective looks at the letter carefully through a clear evidence bag to avoid adding his own or potentially removing possible fingerprints from the letter.

"If there's no fingerprint, we'll look over the handwritin."

"I mean it's not a shock that he's threatening to kill me for pursuing him. It's strange he didn't wait until I got home….put a bullet in my head."

"Yer talkin' funny," Grimmjow looks up from the letter.

Ichigo shrugs.

"He has a chance. So long as he knows where I live and he's out there…"

"Yer stayin' with me, Kurosaki, get that in yer head." Grimmjow stands from his chair, manoeuvring his body around the desk and approaching Ichigo.

He wraps his arms around Ichigo, body against Ichigo's backside.

Grimmjow slowly begins kissing Ichigo's neck, causing a low moan to leave the detective's lips.

"It'll be good. Jus' you an' me. Besides, we ain't gotta worry bout' the letter now. Get it all sorted later this morning."

The nipping at his neck continues, and Ichigo grinds himself against Grimmjow, earning a low growl from the man holding him from behind.

"Sure," Ichigo breathes, his breath hitching as Grimmjow begins sucking at his neck. He pulls away slightly, turning to face Grimmjow, his lips melding into the other.

They kiss, softly in the beginning, the inclusion of tongue and a harder based kissing ensures.

"Mmm," Ichigo groans, fingers running through blue thick locks.

"I would fuck ya right here," Grimmjow whispers, playfully biting Ichigo's ear before adding, "but I don't think we alone jus' yet."

Grinning, Ichigo teasingly kisses Grimmjow again before pulling away from the man.

"Then you better stick to your word," Ichigo smirks, noticing the effect he has on Grimmjow, and enjoying every bit of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** **What do you think about Aizen's appearance in this chap? What about the letter?** **The beginning of chapter 17 will be explicit so be ready for that ;P…** **Also, a big big thank you to those who still review this fic! Wouldn't have gotten this far without you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Within the darkened room of Grimmjow's bedroom, only illuminated by a blue light coming in from the window, he watches as Ichigo's fingers trail up the fabric of his long sleeved shirt. It's silent between the two, seemingly calm as Ichigo's fingers move from top to bottom, unbuttoning Grimmjow's shirt until it's completely open.

Pulling it open from both sides, Grimmjow helps Ichigo by shrugging the sleeves off until the fabric falls to a heap on the floor below, and a top less detective. Shadows and definition of every muscle in Grimmjow's back, shoulders and abs stand out from the contrast of the darkened room and blue hue of light making it possible for both Ichigo and Grimmjow to see each other as they undress.

Nothing can possibly ruin the intimacy between both men as they kiss passionately.

Gripping onto Grimmjow's broad shoulders, Ichigo's lips part, accepting the dominance from Grimmjow displayed within the kissing, tongues grazing. Pulling his own shirt off, Ichigo's skin is bared, Grimmjow's mouth moving from Ichigo's lips and latching onto the detective's neck, sucking enough to cause a sting of pleasant moans to be voiced by Ichigo.

Hoisting Ichigo up, Grimmjow holds him up, moving closer to his king size bed, dropping the detective onto the bed. With his back against the sheets, Ichigo smiles, watching and slightly spreading his legs enough to accommodate Grimmjow room between his legs. Arms down besides Ichigo's sides, Grimmjow crawls over Ichigo and presses his lips against the detectives again.

Kisses on his lips turn to kissing trailing down his neck, where Grimmjow continues to mark Ichigo's neck with what he expects to be a hickey soon enough. Moving his lips further down, Grimmjow smirks and Ichigo's gasps and sounds of pleasure, enjoying the touches he receives over his now sensitive body. The blue haired man's lips lower over Ichigo's chest and torso, taking his time to taste him, the younger detective driving him insane. But in turn, Ichigo can't get enough of how much Grimmjow can stimulate his body like this, so much that the arousal actually takes over any form of logical thinking in a time like this.

Ichigo moans as Grimmjow's fingers trail over the hem of his underwear, easily sliding it off and gripping onto his legs pulling the detective flush against his own body, making him gasp loudly and toss his head to the side slightly, eyeing Grimmjow above him, smirking when brown and blue eyes lock onto each other.

Slowly, the heat continues to build and build, Grimmjow's mouth over Ichigo's erection, he groans from how Grimmjow's skilled mouth and tongue work to push him over the edge, enough to have Ichigo buck up and gasp loudly, gripping the sheet with one hand and his fingers grazing over Grimmjow's hand with the other.

"I'm…gonna cum," he warns, moaning again and watching with intense euphoria as Grimmjow swallows Ichigo down as he spills into the man's mouth.

Grimmjow pulls his mouth away from Ichigo's cock, smirking as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Blue eyes shine from the incoming light within the darkness, hungrily watching Ichigo as the younger man tries to catch his breath, waves of pleasure continuing to wrack over his body as he lies on his back, his young lean muscular body moving slightly as he breathes in and out.

"Damn, yer so beautiful," Grimmjow can't help but mutter, his fingers trailing over Ichigo's face, finger dipping between Ichigo's lips as he accepts them, sucking onto Grimmjow's digits slowly.

Groaning, and thinking to himself how hot this is to watch Ichigo suck on his fingers like that, flustered and coming down from an intense rush of his release, Grimmjow can't possibly pull his eyes away from such a sight.

Closing his eyes slowly, Ichigo keeps them shut, continuing to suck on the man's fingers. He opens his eyes moments after, gazing at Grimmjow as he removes his fingers, and trails them over Ichigo's heated smooth skin.

Grimmjow leans over to his bedside table, pushing the carton of cigarettes away he reaches for the drawer. Opening it, he grabs the small bottle of lube and condoms.

He kisses Ichigo again softly before pulling back and popping the lip of the lube bottle open.

Squeezing a fair amount onto his fingers and rubbing them in slightly as the liquid heats up, Grimmjow moves his fingers between Ichigo's legs.

Slowly pushing a finger into the detective with the intention to stretch Ichigo out, Grimmjow watches as Ichigo squirms, in a good way, entering another finger and pushing his fingers out within, making Ichigo mewl and moan against them.

Smirking, Grimmjow continues doing so, enjoying the small whines coming from Ichigo, his lips parted and eyes closed, chest moving up and down as he lets Grimmjow continue fingering him.

"Fuck, Ichi," Grimmjow whispers, removing his fingers when he deems it enough preparation. "I'm so hard. Just look at what yer doin' ta me," he whispers, making it hard for Ichigo to keep a straight face, blushing at Grimmjow's words.

Pulling a fresh condom out from the pack, Grimmjow rolls it down his erection until it fits correctly. Once he's done so, he grabs the lube again, stroking more lubrication onto himself to make their sex much easier and pleasurable for both of them.

Moving over Ichigo again, Grimmjow grips onto Ichigo's thigh, pushing himself further and further until he is inside, the heat welcoming him inside as they both moan from their connecting bodies.

Groaning, Ichigo accepts another kiss from Grimmjow, a simple kiss turning into a make out session as Grimmjow continues his way into the detective and beginning to pull back slowly, starting up a rhythm that's got both of them thoroughly enjoying the sensations, the friction of his thrusts and the slap of skin on skin making it much more euphoric for the both of them.

They stay in this position until Grimmjow stops momentarily to pull away, grinning at Ichigo.

"Ride me," Grimmjow says, his voice husky and low, causing a shiver to run down Ichigo's spine.

Ichigo nods, licking his lip and moving up into a sitting position, watching with lustful eyes as Grimmjow makes himself comfortable on the bed, moving until he's on his back. Once Grimmjow has settled, Ichigo moves over him so that he is now on top of the older detective, shifting himself and moving his bottom up.

Holding onto Grimmjow's cock and keeping his balance with both feet placed on either side of him, Ichigo helps guide Grimmjow into himself, a loud moan spilling from his lips as Ichigo slowly eases Grimmjow inside of him, moving down until his bottom is down against Grimmjow.

"Fuck," Grimmjow grunts, watching as Ichigo breathes rapidly, whining as he moves himself up slowly, and then down, repeating this action until he is bouncing up and down on Grimmjow's cock.

Moans fill the room and the sound of their bodies slapping together and the smell of sweat covering the air, Ichigo continues to fuck himself on Grimmjow's dick causing Grimmjow's head to move back, the man moaning from how good Ichigo is doing him like this.

By this point, nothing is threatening to come into their mind. No thoughts run over the case, or anything else for the matter. In this moment it's only the two of them in a moment of ecstasy.

They continue to kiss, tongues and teeth bumping in a sloppy kiss, Grimmjow uses his strength to pull Ichigo up, throwing him down onto his back once again on the bed.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out from the sudden move, his dick twitching and nipples hard from the way Grimmjow is starting to handle him, literally taking the fucking into his own hands.

With a rough and brutal thrust, Grimmjow continues to plunge into Ichigo, hard and fast enough to make Ichigo close his eyes and his mouth to drop open as if in shock, tossing his head to the side and practically screaming as Grimmjow thrusts deeply into him, loving the way Ichigo is reacting to this.

"Grimm…Grimmjow!" Ichigo finds himself chanting, getting pushed over the edge and feeling like he will explode and crumble at any given minute, or second for that matter, losing his mind to Grimmjow's unbelievable thrusts into him.

Blunt nails grip onto Grimmjow shoulders with enough pressure to make the man's skin turn white, as sweat runs down both of their bodies; Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow tightly, also doing the same with his legs.

Even if Grimmjow wanted to pull himself away from Ichigo, he would have no ability to do so in this very moment, being help so tightly by Ichigo like his life depends on it.

His breathing fast, Ichigo bites his bottom lip hard enough to place a small pocket into it from his teeth and tasting his own blood. He can't help the string of moans and curses to leave his mouth though, encouraging Grimmjow to continue fucking him into the mattress.

Ichigo can't seem to take anymore, on the verge of tears, the pleasure so intense that he begins mumbling incoherently, closing his eyes tight as he feels the bottom of his navel tug harshly.

With a sharp cry, Ichigo spills over himself with his second release of the night, moaning loudly as Grimmjow continues his heavy thrusts into the detective.

It doesn't take long for Grimmjow to follow on after Ichigo, spilling his own release still inside of Ichigo, grunting loudly, and moaning as he begins to slow down.

Panting heavily, Grimmjow slowly withdraws out of Ichigo, careful as he pulls the worn and filled condom out, throwing it out into the small trash on the floor by his bed.

After recovering their breathing into a normal pattern, both Ichigo and Grimmjow lye on the bed together, Ichigo's body facing Grimmjow as he runs his fingers slowly over Grimmjow's chiselled chest, tracing small invisible patterns as Grimmjow smokes a cigarette.

Ichigo is exhausted, yet he keeps himself awake, enjoying the company of Grimmjow as the two relax. Still slightly sticky, Ichigo sighs, his mind wondering to the threat written out as a letter found on his bed hours prior.

Grimmjow's gaze shifts from the ceiling to look at Ichigo, watching the detective lay there comfortably with his eyes closed but a small frown on his face. Leaning over the side of the bed carefully as to not bother Ichigo, Grimmjow presses the spent cigarette into a glass ashtray on his bedside table.

Grimmjow leans back to Ichigo, the smell of cigarettes masking his scent.

"What you thinkin' about?" Grimmjow asks, watching as Ichigo opens his eyes and looks up at Grimmjow.

"Just the letter," Ichigo answers simply, now ceasing to frown and smiling at Grimmjow instead. "I'm not stressing. I just can't help it."

Grimmjow chuckles, making Ichigo blush slightly and look back down at his own fingers, starting up a random pattern on the man's chest.

The last bit of thoughts that run through Ichigo's mind is to scan the letter and find fingerprints, hopefully that of the replacement killer so they can determine an identity.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo stops trailing lines over Grimmjow's chest and sighs, comfortably drifting off as Grimmjow holds him.

* * *

After several days of further investigation into the handwriting on the letter, and trying to figure out who this writing belongs to in order to place a name and a face, Ichigo comes to a conclusion.

Scanning the letter over florescent blue lights to find finger prints did not go according to Ichigo's wishes, as the killer was careful to wear gloves, or avoid touching the letter bare handed to leave any behind.

Turning to the handwriting for a means of finding more information through this piece of evidence however, proved much more useful for the detective and corresponding members of the homicide unit attending to this case.

By looking at the letter carefully, eyes tracing over the lines and loops occurring in the writing, it's clear to see after careful consideration that this handwritten is far more feminine to belong to such a man as the replacement killer.

To Ichigo's findings, a female, predicted to be at the age of 24 has been missing for months. By looking further into files involving missing person's cases leading to murders and possible links to Ichigo's case, the detective has the valuable information through this on hand to determine exactly who this handwriting belongs to.

After numerous reports of said female going missing from supposedly her friends and family, Ichigo notes that her history involves sexual work for large amounts of payment, and her disappearance is not surprising considering this fact.

For her handwriting to suddenly appear like this, and to be precise: _on Ichigo's bed_ , makes it all click together into place. Ichigo believes that this missing female must possibly have contact with or is in fact in the presence of the replacement killer.

If her previous work history is an indication of her disappearance having a connection with the replacement killer, then Ichigo can be certain that the replacement killer forced this female victim to write out his words in order to avoid any form of detection of the replacement killer's identity.

Shaking his head slowly, Ichigo finds himself thinking that in favour of protecting his own identity, the replacement killer continues to show just how intricate this man's thoughts are, planning ahead strategically, calculating his thoughts and using such intelligence to perfectly do as the replacement pleases.

All of this is enough to amaze Ichigo. Not many serial killers behave in this way. The White King comes into Ichigo's thoughts too, reminding himself that Shirosaki definitely was not like what the replacement killer is now. This type of killer is definitely in a level of his own, proving not only this, but also placing more of a sense of caution and alertness into the detective towards finding this killer.

And although both of the detectives did not receive any news on a new body, or have to investigate one, what they did in turn receive was a video tape.

In fact, it arrived in a little brown package, neatly wrapped in a sense to protect it from any form of damage it may receive.

The packaging is neat but Ichigo has a feeling that what's to actually show on the tape will not be.

Since the package arrived to Ichigo precisely to him, he is the first to see what's inside.

A feeling of paranoia is what Ichigo felt at first, however, after opening it and seeing the tape, all the detective did was look at it for a moment in curiosity.

"Hey, Grimm," he calls after setting up the tape player on a small black TV screen.

When the other man enters the room, he lifts a teal eyebrow in question to the setup, watching as Ichigo begins to insert but not fully push the tape into the player.

"What's goin' on?" Grimmjow finds himself asking, seating himself on a chair across the screen and folding his arms over his chest, getting comfortable although he doesn't know what he will see.

"I received a tape but I haven't watched it yet." Ichigo looks back with a frown. He turns back to the tape and pushes it into the player with the mere nudge of his finger.

Ichigo also seats himself, gazing at a black screen that lights up in a matter of seconds.

Watching the screen intently, both detectives sit within the room, focusing on the sound and image appearing. At first the image is blurry, but it's easy to make out two people on the screen. As the blur leaves and a much clearer image takes its place, Grimmjow and Ichigo are front and center to view a young woman appearing to be covered in cuts and bruises, and the figure of a man with his face off camera.

"This is from the replacement, isn't it?" Grimmjow murmurs.

Ichigo nods his head, already feeling the slight pang of sickness stirring in his stomach. He definitely doesn't have a good feeling about what is to come from this tape. If anything, what Ichigo expects to see the most is something gruesome.

The location appears to be inside a basement. Dimmed yellow lights hang over their heads, only illuminating the victim while the monster is shrouded by darkness.

The sick feeling creeps up from the pit of Ichigo's stomach to rest in his throat.

It reminds him of the cold, damp room that Shirosaki kept him in.

Anxiously Ichigo keeps watching, refusing to believe this, but seeing it as true.

The knife drawn, resting against her throat reminds Ichigo of Shirosaki doing the same to him, getting what he wanted while he hurt him.

Pushing the memory further back into the depths of his mind, Ichigo continues to stare at the screen, trying to look for any sign that will give off their location.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow strain and hope as they watch that the replacement's face will come into view, but as the video goes on its only obvious that the replacement will not do so.

It's no surprise that the replacement refuses to show himself on camera, and by watching this man begin to hurt this woman, they can only watch for what will happen next.

Slowly acts that pan out in front of them are horrid acts of torture. The man who hides his face well begins by plunging a knife into her side, causing a string of screams to leave the girls mouth. A heavy flow of blood is present as the killer continues to plunge his knife into the helpless girl, slicing her body up in many different areas, all deep enough to be a planned murder.

It wouldn't be a surprise if this woman's body appears in a matter of days.

Neither of the men sitting within this darkened room watching a woman getting tortured and killed on the screen can muster up a sentence, let alone a single word.

Ichigo didn't realise that his hands are shaking and his throat feels dry. Abruptly he stands, walking towards the player and punching the off button. The tape ejects itself and Ichigo literally yanks it out of place.

"Fucking hell," he whispers to himself, placing the tape down on the table before covering his hands over his face. The thoughts that run through his mind are where her body will show up. Not only that, but the dread running through his body has him trembling slightly, reminded about the brutal realities of this case.

Ichigo doesn't say anything. Grimmjow stands from his seat to pick the tape up.

"Calm down," he says lowly, eyeing the black tape in his hand. His blue eyes rise to look at Ichigo who has now uncovered his face but is silently looking at the tape in Grimmjow's hand too.

"Why would he send us that?"

Grimmjow continues to watch Ichigo, looking at him directly now that the other moves closer to him. Ichigo shakes his head slowly, "what's he trying to prove?"

"He's tryin' to get in our heads," Grimmjow says it slowly, calmly. "Tryin' ta show his power over us."

Ichigo nods slowly in understanding, his arms now folded over his chest, his fingers gripping the sleeve of his shirt as his eyes but don't spill any tears.

Somehow this tape reminded Ichigo about the acts that took place when Shirosaki had him, and Ichigo can't help but think that perhaps the replacement killer knows about this, and sent it to Ichigo on purpose.

"It…" Ichigo frowns, "It looked like he was in a...in a basement."

"Sure did. He knows what happened to ya. But you're stronger than that," Grimmjow says, turning to open the door in order to leave the room, "Byakuya know bout' this?"

Ichigo shakes his head no.

"Then I'll hand it to him." He turns back to look at a quiet Ichigo briefly between the short pause.

"Don't think bout' the shit Shiro did to ya when he had you."

Ichigo sighs when Grimmjow walks out.

He won't.

He _won't_ let himself be affected like that anymore.

In fact it only fuels Ichigo's anger, fuels his need to _end it all_.

* * *

 **A/N: Back with an update, and some smut hurhur...  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do feel free to tell me your thoughts or what may happen next, I really do appreciate the feedback. **


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo wakes with a start, beads of sweat covering his entire body.

Within the darkened room his eyes struggle to adjust momentarily as he reaches for his phone in order to see the time. It's early, but a good time for him to ready himself for the day to come. Instantly he is out of the bed, noticing that Grimmjow is not there, but smoking out on the connecting balcony instead. Sighing, Ichigo looks away from the large glass door that is emitting a blue light into the dark room. He strips out of his shirt and sweat pants, entering the shower as his heart continues to beat rapidly against his chest.

He mumbles to himself, thinking about the nightmare that forced him to wake.

It was the basement from the tape. Screams and blood and the death of that young woman made him dream about the replacement killer, but to his disappointment, he was still unable to see this killers face.

Ichigo cranks the water up, willing himself to relax under the streaming warm water against his tense muscles. He briefly wonders why Grimmjow is awake too, but figures that his partner also has his own reasons if Ichigo has his.

There's one thing, however, that sparks his interest in the nightmare. He saw a badge, but who does it belong to? He isn't even sure if it holds any significance to the killer and isn't too sure why it appeared in his dream, but he gets a feeling something new is happening and there's only a matter of time before he comes face to face with it.

* * *

Hours later, and still morning for the members of the investigation, Ichigo makes sure to communicate his findings to the other members of the case in full detail, making sure to not miss a thing, giving in further paperwork and reports to Byakuya, and speaking with his partner, Grimmjow on this also.

Byakuya looks out of his office to the other members, seemingly working quietly on their findings. The superior's eyes scan the area before he motions for Renji to approach him.

"Call both Grimmjow and Ichigo into my office," he says and Renji nods, turning to call the two detectives.

After entering the room, Byakuya welcomes them, clearly having a location planned for the both of them to investigate in time.

After receiving the tape, more sources of valuable evidence began popping up. Missing cases for women became more prolific, and after finally finding the same woman's body that was killed on tape, new leads sprang to their attention.

There's no doubt that the women going missing where taken by the replacement killer. To what else he was doing with these women who worked as prostitutes, is beyond them. But the main thought in conjunction with the killer's motives is simply just that: to kill them. Whether it be on tape or be another body to find. The replacement seems to be enjoying this method of killing far too much.

It wasn't until another three and a half weeks of investigating these missing cases that they finally came up with a location.

"There have been more women going missing," Byakuya starts, looking at Grimmjow and Ichigo who seat themselves in front of him. Behind his desk, he continues.

"And by your reports, there's a further lead found into their disappearances having a strong connection with the replacement killer."

Renji enters the room, placing files on Byakuya's desk.

He leaves moments after and Byakuya continues as both of the other detectives listen on.

"There's an old farm house located in the outer skirts of the city. It's close to the location where you both found and investigated the caravan."

Byakuya pulls the file dropped in by Renji towards him, opening it up to reveal images of a farm house taken not too far, nor to close to the location.

"I had Renji go to the location and take some images; however, I'm leaving the initial investigation of the premises to the both of you."

"You saying this is where the women are suspected of being?" Grimmjow asks and Byakuya confirms this.

"Yes, precisely," Byakuya says as he adds, "We've looked into gaining warrants to search the premises, however, we are not certain who it belongs to. I'm giving both of you permission to investigate regardless of this fact."

By such words, Ichigo already knows how dangerous this investigation will be. Such an investigation is clearly supposed to be private with as little as attention to detective's as possible.

Renji was not granted further access to the house, only taking photographs of it. And now Byakuya feels that both Ichigo and Grimmjow are fit enough and cautious enough to investigate such a dangerous area.

Unknown to them, there is a possibility of booby-traps, the replacement killer being there and potentially causing a major threat to their lives, or even… nothing at all.

It's risky, but Ichigo can see why their superior trusts them with this.

"It's not determined whether the missing women will be kept in this house, or if you will face the replacement killer so I advise the both of you to stay vigilant."

Understanding Byakuya's wishes, both Ichigo and Grimmjow stand to leave.

When Grimmjow leaves the room and Ichigo is about to leave the office, he looks back at Byakuya, and by the way he looks back at the detective, it's clearly a matter of life or death for Ichigo and Grimmjow, or the replacement killer himself.

* * *

It's a far way out and when both of the detective's arrive to the old farm house, it's as though all civilization has been cut off. Although the two spent an hour to get there, they sit in the car still happening to distance themselves from being too close.

Grimmjow turns into the dirt driveway, the house ahead of them inching closer and closer as the car accelerates slowly, small rocks crunching under the tires as the car comes to a full stop.

"I got a bad feeling," Ichigo says, pushing the door open and stepping out. Grimmjow also exits the car. Both doors slam and Ichigo begins fixing his shirt from the wind. They've both opted out to dress in casual clothing rather than any formal wear. The outcome of their investigation is not certain and they must be prepared for anything.

"Well I'm gonna knock," Grimmjow states, walking towards what they supposed to be the front door. Ichigo follows without another word but the frown slightly etched into his face indicates his unease.

It's the middle of nowhere as far as they're concerned and a strong eerie presence doesn't seem to go away. It must be the quiet that's making everything feel wrong and dangerous.

Grimmjow knocks loudly on the wooden door. He stands before it, and Ichigo stands slightly across from him and the door, his eyes wondering around. From the door he looks to the window, covered with what looks to him like a white curtain. Looking back to the door and noticing that Grimmjow is knocking again, he shakes his head slowly.

"I don't think anyone's around," Ichigo says honestly. Since no one answered the door, Grimmjow nods, beginning to silently walk across the front porch, the wood creaking under his shoes.

"We should look around," Grimmjow tries to look in through the window. He sees nothing, pulling away from the window and walking further down.

Their knocking may have gone by unanswered, but they would be fools to think that no one has been here recently. So when a detective doesn't get an answer he'll force one out, whether it be from a person or not. Ichigo is certain that he'll find something here regardless, and snooping around to prove that is the way to go.

Soon Grimmjow is going one way and Ichigo the other.

They split.

His gun drawn, Ichigo peers into a clouded window. Through the broken white blinds that barely hang over the window, the detective sees an empty space within. Although he can't see very well into the room, he can be sure that there is no one inside.

Ichigo catches a glimpse of Grimmjow moving towards the back of the house, Ichigo continuing on to the other side.

There seems to be nothing here other than the initial house and shed close by. Ichigo stops to listen, straining his ears for any sound that may come, even if it be so small that the wind hardly picks it up and spreads it through the air. He waits for a moment, surveying the area, making sure that no one will jump out and attack him. Ichigo knows that Grimmjow is searching the other side of the house, but he gets the idea by looking at the size of this place that he won't bump into Grimmjow so easily, especially if he were to stray and go further into certain parts.

The trees out in the distance are off limits to him. He gazes towards the trees for a moment, the eerie feeling and slight paranoia making his nerves pick up. Although he feels this way, Ichigo continues his way around the house quietly, holding onto his gun and being careful as he walks.

* * *

Pushing a rusty door open, Grimmjow is slightly surprised to find the door unlocked.

The thoughts running through his mind in that instant are either one: whoever owns the premises leaves without worrying about constant visitation, or two: whoever owns this place is here, _now_.

As Grimmjow enters the room, he finds himself in a bedroom. His eyes move from the unmade bed to the peeling wallpaper, stained with something he is not sure of. Stepping further into the room, he turns to face a window.

Ichigo stops by the window, noticing Grimmjow in the room in time as his partner. Motioning with his head to that there's another room connecting to the one Grimmjow is in, Ichigo stands still looking inside. His eyes stray to look behind Grimmjow to the mirror hanging on the wall. A shift in shadow passes it, and Ichigo nods at Grimmjow to move, paranoid that there may be another presence in the room close to the one Grimmjow is in.

* * *

Moving away from the window, Ichigo remains outside. He makes his way towards the grey shed close to the house. After passing small shrubbery he reaches the shed, pushing the door with his foot to find it locked.

Ichigo turns back to the house as Grimmjow moves to search connecting rooms within the house.

If it weren't for the insects buzzing and the sound of the trees swaying in the wind, this place would be entirely quiet. Still, the constant reminder of being out this far with only Grimmjow and the possible threat of someone attacking at either one of them, Ichigo quickens his pace around to the back of the house.

He looks to the overcast sky, noticing how grey it appears, and how little sunlight comes through here. But as Ichigo wonders further, he spots an odd bulge of leaves and other twigs covering the medium space of the land. Finding this odd when comparing it to the rest of the ground, Ichigo realises that perhaps there is something hidden here.

When Ichigo kicks at the area and sweeps his feet over the leaves, they not only move out of the way but also hits something that feels like a handle. He stops kicking, peering at the small bit of space revealed when the leaves once covering it are gone.

Frowning, Ichigo looks at it a moment longer, realising that it must be an external door to… a another part of the house? Crouching down, Ichigo places his gun on the ground before beginning to push the remaining leaves away with his hands.

Taking a hold of his gun, and standing up again, Ichigo notices two brown doors in the ground.

He peers down into the darkness. The top of brown stairs catches his attention.

It's a way down.

And in this moment the gut feeling tells Ichigo to not go down there alone.

The feeling that emits from there is strong enough to make the hairs on his arms stand tall and a shiver to travel through him. He suspects that the silence down there is going to be much worse than what he is experiencing now. Ichigo never liked confined spaces, neither does he enjoy the darkness, and by the looks of it from up here, he knows that it's going to be the both of these and perhaps more.

He lifts his head up, looking out for Grimmjow.

* * *

While Ichigo stands outside the house, Grimmjow continues his way throughout the house. Everything appears normal to him. Nothing is out of the ordinary, although he does note that the house both outside and within is old, and obviously not being taken care of.

If this place does belong to the replacement killer, then Grimmjow suspects that the replacement must have another place other than this. Doing so will aid in hiding his identity and keeping secrets locked away.

But Grimmjow isn't sure exactly where these secrets could possibly be hidden.

He scours the house to find nothing, and it's Ichigo's distant voice, calling for him that makes him leave the house and walk outside.

Looking for any sign of trouble, he hears Ichigo call for him again. This time Grimmjow quickly makes his way towards the other detectives voice until he finds himself at the back and Ichigo standing there, gazing down at the ground.

When Grimmjow gets closer to Ichigo, he notices what he is looking at. Not at the ground, but into pitch darkness, like a hole had opened up from the pits of hell, and their way down into it is by a staircase.

By looking at it closely, Grimmjow realises that it's possible for the both of them to go down one by one. The only problem is the lack of lighting and not knowing dangers that may lie down there.

"I've been listening since I found it," Ichigo says calmly. "All I hear is an empty echo."

Grimmjow grunts, his eyes focusing on the darkness they both stare down at.

They remain quiet, listening as wind sweeps through the open ground and a whistling sound occurs. Sooner than later, Grimmjow states the obvious.

"Don't wanna say it, but I gotta go down there."

Nodding, Ichigo takes in a breath.

 _The darkness is calling them._

* * *

Grimmjow turns to grip the handles. He looks up at Ichigo silently before he begins to climb down slowly. As Grimmjow descends into the darkness, his eyes are blinded temporarily. This doesn't concern him much though, because he knows that his eyes will adjust soon enough and the torch he has with him will come in handy. Ichigo follows in also, being careful as he moves down the stairs.

As Grimmjow is the first to reach the bottom, his feet drop softly to cement. He moves to the side, looking up for Ichigo and taking his torch and gun out. Small specks of dirt drop from above from the ladder as he's waiting for Ichigo to get down. When Ichigo finally reaches the ground, he does the same before looking at Grimmjow.

Both detectives stand in the darkness for a matter of seconds, silent as though they're listening out for anything they couldn't hear from the top before coming down.

Initially they hear nothing, but this doesn't stop them from clicking their torches on and beginning to carefully and slowly make their way further into this unknown space. Down here is slightly cold and the oxygen is not the best. Regardless of this, they both keep their cool with every step taken.

At first they're faced with dirty walls. The only light they see through is that of the circle coming from the torch light, but it's enough to make out objects when shining the light towards it. There is still no sound, and when they walk further into what seems to be a type of underground basement, something resembling a bunker, they only shine light on objects that hold no importance.

Marking's begin to appear, lining the walls in thick black marker, red markings are also present and continual stains and pieces of dirt are revealed when the torches are shined over them.

What they least expected to hear is the soft whimpers that float through the air.

Ichigo stops in his tracks. He nudges Grimmjow and he notifies Ichigo that he also hears this. And as they travel further down, and turn into a room further back, they can see where the sounds have been coming from.

Barely covered in clothing, and straining to see within the darkness if it is their captor or saviours, the three women inside lift their hands in the darkness, trying to make out who is behind the torches.

Ichigo shines a light over one of the victim's face's, instantly noticing the dried up blood on her face, her hair a mess and her body appears to be heavily underweight.

"Oh…" Ichigo can't finish his words, gripping onto the torch hard enough to hurt his hand.

How long has these women been down here? If these are the same women as those that have been declared missing for _so long_ , then it would explain the position they're in.

So they were kept here, all this time.

…To keep women here in such appalling conditions, the plan to kill them obvious.

"Karakura police," Grimmjow says, knowing of their fear, yet in this dire moment, an exhale of relief washes over these women.

Crying, and begging to be helped, Ichigo tries to calm them down in order for them to keep quiet. His eyes scan over them for any signs of extreme injury, or a risk of death but he sees nothing of this sort. Both of the detective's know that getting these women out of here may not be easy, and medical assistance will definitely be needed as soon as they can get it.

But there still remains one question.

Where is the replacement killer?

The women are here, and Ichigo feels a sense of relief that they have found them but…

Soft creaking draws Ichigo out of such thoughts to look up. He freezes when he realises that it is footsteps, heavy boots walking above them. Ichigo looks at Grimmjow who looks back at him knowingly. He places his hands out to shush the women, straining his ears to listen.

The women stop trying to speak and their eyes snap up, beginning to shake hard. By this point, it's obvious that these women are afraid of whoever is up there, as they begin to chant in hushed tones.

He's coming…

 _He's coming._

* * *

 **A/N: Killer should be revealed very soon...**


	19. Chapter 19

"I still don't think they should have gone alone," Renji states, facing Byakuya who has his hands buried deep in the pockets of his fine fitting black slacks. He watches Renji for a moment, signing when he notices the stress embedded on Renji's face.

"We're not entirely certain if that is the location of the replacement killer, Renji. It's not wise to call in backup when they may come back with nothing at all."

He understands this, but Renji can't shake the feeling. He knows that both Grimmjow and Ichigo are good at what they do. They have brushed off injuries like it was nothing, and continue to chase the case even though it means limited sleep and the danger of losing their lives to estranged killers.

"I understand," Renji confirms, "but I don't trust that place and if they have a run in with the replacement killer they _will_ need the help. I don't think they should have gone alone in the first place."

He has already looked at the image he took of the location and the old house many times already, and become familiar with the layout, but Renji finds himself staring at the images again and again.

Byakuya seems to show no emotion, keeping his facial expressions neutral for the most part as he processes Renji's words of concern. Although he knows there are risks to Grimmjow and Ichigo investigating an area dangerous to them, Byakuya also knows well enough that if he didn't have his top two detectives on the case go and investigate, they may miss their chance at catching the replacement killer and putting a stop to his murders.

"You do know that we always have a backup ready," Byakuya finally says, his eyes connecting with Renji's when he looks up from the images again.

"I would only send my most experienced. I trust them. You understand this, Renji?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If they are to call for it, we send it immediately."

Renji nods, picking up the images. He gives one last look to Byakuya, one of uncertainty but understanding before he leaves the office.

Byakuya watches silently from where he stands. Not only does he understand why Renji is stressed over Ichigo and Grimmjow being the only two to face the replacement killer on their own, he knows that if something were to go wrong, it will be much worse than anticipated.

He rubs a hand over his face, sighing under his breath and reminding himself that although the replacement killer is severely a dangerous threat to them all, he's got highly skilled detective's there rather than rookies.

But he still can't shake the feeling of Renji being right.

Byakuya looks out to the offices outside of his own, noticing that Renji isn't the only one of the members apart of the case feeling like this.

He turns away from the windows, moving towards his desk where he picks up the phone. Bringing it to his ear, Byakuya presses a button that instantly dials on demand.

"I want backup ready for any incoming calls from either Ichigo or Grimmjow and to be sent immediately when in need."

Byakuya then slams the phone shut.

* * *

If there was ever a thought in their minds about shooting the replacement killer when he were to be climbing down the ladder into the darkened underground area where both detectives now find themselves, they would have loved to do it.

But with these women here, and the risk of the replacement killer going berserk and shooting at them too in his pursuit to harm and potentially kill, it's just too much of a risk.

Grimmjow, however, reaches for his gun as he looks above him to the sound of oncoming footsteps. Ichigo instantly places his hand over Grimmjow's to stop his partner from any rash decisions.

Neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo mutter a single word. The women whimper quietly in fear, either for their lives or to the lives of the detectives who accompany them.

Ichigo clicks his torch light off and Grimmjow finds himself repeating the action. He doesn't move when Ichigo gets closer, enough to whisper into the detective's ear in order to avoid any of their voices from traveling up and being heard.

"We don't shoot at him," Ichigo states, "we have lead him away from here."

Grimmjow grunts in understanding, but it's obvious that he'll want to _destroy_ the replacement killer instead. But he knows why shooting or causing a ruckus down here is a bad idea.

They definitely don't want these women to die from getting shot. So what else is there for them to do? They're considered trapped like prisoners. There are two likelihoods here. Either the replacement killer already knows that Ichigo and Grimmjow are here already due to their car being at the front of the house. Or, he thinks that the detective's haven't found the hidden den in the ground holding all these women declared missing outside of this hell.

What about backup? Ichigo contemplates the idea, knowing that the replacement is already very dangerous; it's possible that Ichigo and Grimmjow alone might be able to take this guy on. But since neither one of the detective's found any traps, they are still in the dark when it comes to what the replacement knows, or what he has planned for this very moment.

Ichigo looks at his phone, the bright screen illuminating his face as he stares at it for a moment. It shows no bars of connection. It's not a surprise to him, but it doesn't mean he's not disappointed either. Now that they have no connection to call for backup, Ichigo figures that to do so, he would have to be outside again, not underground. The only thing standing in his way, or rather: coming his way is the replacement.

Putting his phone away, and keeping his focus on the footsteps which become louder with every step, it suddenly becomes dreadfully quiet. Knowing this isn't a good sign, both Ichigo and Grimmjow stand still, listening to what will happen next.

And then… the sound of the door above them being yanked open.

The replacement killer will be coming down any second. Ichigo and Grimmjow remain still and silent for a moment longer. They have to move, to not be seen in order for their plan to work out.

Ichigo looks back at the women, whispering to them.

"Don't tell him about us."

Because in the grand scheme of things, hiding from the replacement killer as he joins them down there will enable both of the detective's to sneak past and climb up and out using the only ladder. That's the plan, anyway. There's no telling how things will turn out.

Ichigo can only get himself ready in the likely event that things may not go as expected.

It leaves an anxious feeling to bubble up from within Ichigo, but he assures himself that it'll be in their favor to wait it out as silently as possible, then get out of there and handle the replacement when he leaves the women.

The women nod in understanding, sniffing and shaking in sheer terror.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow walk towards the area they came through, and only mere inches from the ladder. They stick to the shadows that come from the ray of light shining in from above. Ichigo slips into one small side room while Grimmjow does the same.

The first step onto the ladder makes it wobble slightly. Grimmjow peers through a gap between the doors, a blue eye vibrant as the sun hits a shard of warm light onto it. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo watches silently as another step from a booted foot continues to climb down the ladder.

When the figure jumps and lands on both feet on the dusty ground below, Ichigo struggles to see his face from the darkness covering his face and half of his body. They continue to watch, making sure they don't bring any form of attention onto themselves.

Ichigo listens as this man walks through the area they recently passed through, his boots stomping on the ground, becoming the only sound clear in his ears. Somehow it seems like Ichigo's heart is beating loud enough to be heard, but neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow are bringing any attention to themselves.

This man doesn't speak to the women. He stands before them, before reaching for a light switch that Ichigo bypassed in the dark. Suddenly, lights flicker and the room is filled with a dimmed yellow lighting. It doesn't lighten up the entire area since it's only one bulb, but it does a good enough job to make the women, and the replacement killers back visible for Ichigo and Grimmjow to see.

Still unable to see a face, Ichigo strains his eyes to see, hoping that he will be able to see the face that belongs to the replacement killer. When this man doesn't turn around, but his voice speaks out instead, Ichigo and Grimmjow freeze in their positions.

"I know you're here," the replacement killers voice echoes within the underground basement.

The detective's look at each other instinctively. Ichigo's eyes shift to the direction of the replacement killer, catching onto his next words.

"Come out. Or I kill these whores one by one."

With his back facing the detective's, and his face still hidden from their view, the replacement killer raises a gun towards the women. They shriek the silence within the area they're in dissipating and becoming loud with the sound of their fear.

Ichigo worries about the women more than his own safety. He wants to help them, he wants to fight the killer but he can't risk something going terribly wrong. He definitely doesn't want to risk the death of these women either. And without contemplating the outcome of his actions, he looks at Grimmjow gaining his immediate attention. Ichigo nods, letting Grimmjow know that he's going to leave his hiding space and reveal himself.

All plans of climbing out of the underground basement and dealing with the replacement killer when he comes back up have vanished. Unfortunately, the detective's plans are not in their hands, but in the hands of the replacement killer.

Ichigo moves from his position and into the hall. If the replacement killer turns around, he will see Ichigo completely with no problems. But he doesn't turn around.

"I advise you not to shoot me, either, Kurosaki."

Stunned, Ichigo remains silent, but that voice… that voice is eerily familiar like he's heard it before. Staring at the back of the replacement killer, Ichigo grips his gun tighter.

"You too, Grimmjow. It's not very nice to hide now, is it?"

Grimmjow spares no time and leaves the room to stand beside Ichigo. He also keeps a firm grip on his gun, wanting to shoot the replacement down. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow are curious to see who it is especially after becoming familiar with this man's voice and knowing they have definitely heard it before.

"Turn around," Ichigo finally manages. He directs his gun at the replacement, watching intently as the man's shoulders begin to shake with laughter.

"I've already warned you not to shoot me, yet you're pointing your gun at me."

Ichigo frowns, "I'm not going to shoot."

"Just turn the fuck around," Grimmjow grounds out. "Or I will shoot you even if Ichigo doesn't."

"Corrupt, Grimmjow," the replacement muses.

He finally turns around, facing Ichigo and Grimmjow now.

Suddenly, it's like all the cold air is hitting Ichigo when the realisation hits him. Goosebumps cover his skin and he frowns. He's seen this face before, he's spoken to, and already came face to face with this man before, but not like this.

The replacement watches with narrow eyes, his hair slicked back and a gun firmly in his hand. He watches Ichigo and Grimmjow closely, letting both of the detectives stare back at him in silence.

Grimmjow scoffs.

"Corrupt? You call yerself a cop yet you've been behind this the whole time!"

The replacement smiles mockingly. Unlike last time, he is not wearing glasses. It must have been a fake, Ichigo thinks as he observes Aizen: the man they met in the hotel room, the man from the drug unit who is supposed to be a detective. Turns out he is the replacement killer after all.

But how could Ichigo not realise any of this before? Initially upon meeting this man Ichigo didn't necessarily like him, but the thought just never occurred. Looking at this man carefully, Ichigo can see the little changes that somehow make a big impact on his appearance.

Aizen looks much different now, with his hair styled in a way that reveals his face more, no glasses over his eyes, and his choice of clothing is not formal, but more of a casual attire.

"I suppose it was me this whole time. Oh and how's your shoulder, Grimmjow?"

"Fuck you, Aizen," Grimmjow growls, pulling his gun up and aiming it at Aizen's face without an ounce of hesitation. "I'll blow yer damn head off."

This makes the killer smirk, but only adds fuel to the fire of Grimmjow's burning anger.

"So it was you that attacked me, huh? Ya fuck!"

Grimmjow doesn't delay in clicking the safety off, causing Ichigo to quickly turn his head to the side and look at him. Watching Grimmjow with agitation creeping through him, Ichigo opens his mouth to speak, to tell Grimmjow to stop and get a better grip of himself. But all Ichigo does is watch.

 _He's getting under your skin…_

Ichigo shakes his head in the negative, glaring at Grimmjow.

 _Don't you fucking shoot him, Grimmjow!_

Suddenly Ichigo's hand shoots out and he grips onto Grimmjow's arm, causing the older detective to shrug Ichigo's hand off quickly.

"Don't you dare stop me," Grimmjow says, "I have ta do it, Ichi."

"Shoot me, Grimmjow. Go ahead. But if you do, neither of these women is going to live. Then you'll see the corruption in yourself too." Aizen says making Ichigo look between the two repeatedly.

Grimmjow laughs but his motives are deadly, his eyes dilate with the thought of killing the replacement, killing Aizen and putting an end to it all.

"Grimm, stop," Ichigo finally manages to force out, his throat feeling tight. He takes in more air, averting his eyes away from Grimmjow to look at Aizen.

Ichigo knows well enough that Aizen is mocking and angering Grimmjow on purpose. Ichigo grips onto Grimmjow's arm again, squeezing this time to making Grimmjow realise what he's doing.

"Don't listen to him."

"I should fucking _kill_ him," Grimmjow threatens, he doesn't turn to Ichigo at all, his eyes never leaving the replacement killer standing before him. Aizen smirks wider.

Slowly, it's all beginning to make a lot of sense to Ichigo. In this moment of chaos and clarity within his mind and seeing all of this unfold so suddenly and to be revealed to who the replacement killer is, is now put into perspective. He watches Grimmjow tensely, the mood shifting from dangerous to outright terrifying.

The truth was in front of his very eyes since the day he met Aizen with the combined units on the drug induced murder scene. Ichigo and Grimmjow just didn't look close enough to understand it then, but they sure as hell understand this now.

Ichigo clenches his jaw, tightening his grip on his gun as adrenaline rushes through him, causing a pounding to form in his head, his hands to sweat and his body to tense up for what he is about to do.

The air gets thicker, and when Grimmjow continues to show no intention of dropping his weapon it only agitates his partner more.

Ichigo points his gun at Grimmjow now.

 _What the fuck_

Grimmjow glares back at Ichigo, realising that his partner, rather than aiming his weapon at the replacement killer is now aiming it at him instead. Grimmjow doesn't know how to react in such a situation, the action taking him by surprise, but he doesn't surrender. Not yet. Grimmjow focuses his attention back on Aizen.

"If you shoot him we're both fucked, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yells at his partner, who ignores him and continues to have his gun trained on Aizen's head.

"What are ya gonna do to stop me, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks, his tone low and deadly. "Shoot me? Point your gun at this fucker instead."

"Grimm you don't fucking get it, do you? He's going to kill them. We can't do shit down here!"

Ichigo can't remember a time he's ever felt so agitated, especially towards his partner. They have fought and had numerous arguments before, but when you throw a killer into the middle, one wrong move means the death of them both.

"Listen to your partner now," Aizen says. It's clear he is affecting both of the detective's to a certain extent, but Ichigo is aware of this being done with the purpose of causing the death of these women.

Not only that, but both Grimmjow's and Ichigo's outcomes are also undetermined.

"Lower your weapon."

Perhaps Ichigo can make a compromise. He watches Aizen moments longer as he evaluates the situation. If Grimmjow shoots Aizen, then Aizen will kill the women and the case is going to lose not only the women but the replacement killer too. But if they comply with Aizen's demands, and let go of their guns, Ichigo can't risk their deaths either.

"If we lower our weapons then you can't shoot at us," Ichigo states.

"So you want to make a deal, now?"

"Yes," Ichigo confirms. "We get out of here. Make it fair."

In this moment Ichigo would rather face Aizen outside rather than inside this underground basement.

It's a risk...

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow know this.

But they can't let these women die because of their actions. 

"Well," Aizen smirks, "that doesn't sound like a very bad idea."

 _We're making a big fucking mistake!_

Grimmjow thinks as he begins to lower his gun. He doesn't want to listen to Aizen, and he definitely doesn't want to do what this goddamn killer wants him to either, but he soon finds himself looking down at his gun on the floor, and Ichigo does the same.

"Turn around and walk towards the ladder." Aizen says, the detective's complying even though neither of them wants to do so.

Untrusting and on alert, Ichigo feels his heart beating faster and faster.

He moves at a steady pace, tense and nervous.

They're in Aizen's hands now.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't mean to leave it at a cliff-hanger but the next chapter will have more action, and will be much longer than this chapter.**

 **So the killer is finally revealed! Please Review let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, this is the final chapter!**

 **Shout out to: Enjali, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, LusfulAvarices, phoenix220, Mizuki 8D, Darky303, IchiNaruSunshine, Soya Pie, WatchTheSkyBleed, ichkak, Tazbird, 4414, AoiStrawberry, MemeAkako, Yaksamillion, LyricalSin, helloria, Saito, Jen, Jay, Chaos, SuPa4Natural, butihavenoname, LoveOfLost, Izumi Sano and the mysterious Guest… who have left wonderful reviews (motivating me greatly) and continued to support this fic.**

 **ENJOY**

 **-K.**

* * *

When Grimmjow wakes he doesn't open his eyes, but keeps them shut as he feels the instant painful pounding reverberating against his skull. He begins to squirm slowly, twisting his hands up in fists only to feel restrained, his skin burning as the sensation of rope tied tightly around his wrists registers in his mind.

Groaning, he begins to open his eyes slowly. He yells out when a sharp pain shoots up from his abdomen as it runs down his spine. Taking big breathes places him into unforgiving pain, quickly changing his breathing to shallow breaths instead.

Confused, Grimmjow tries to register where he is, and why he is sitting up right, tied to a chair. His eyes scan around looking for a way or something to explain what is going on and how he got here.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

He tries to remember where he is and what was going on before waking up like this, tied to a bloody chair, his body in agonising pain. Grimmjow closes his eyes, the sight of an empty dark room with one yellow light hanging from the ceiling unnerving to him. He searches through his brain, trying to recall the events that took place before waking up in such a way.

The replacement killer…

Ichigo aiming a gun at him…

Aizen.

Aizen is the replacement…

Ichigo.

 _Where the fuck is Ichigo!_

 _And Aizen… where is he?_

Grimmjow jolts, his eyes wide open. He screams in pain, panting for air and his body shuddering, trying to find a way to ease the pain. His head moves from side to side, trying to see where Ichigo is, only to be given nothing but an empty room and no sight of the replacement killer.

He doesn't like the situation he's in, especially the pain shooting through his body. Grimmjow definitely doesn't like the idea of the replacement killer being with Ichigo either.

When Grimmjow lowered his weapon, Aizen instructed for them to turn towards the ladder. Grimmjow remembers taking a few steps towards it, Ichigo doing the same. But rather than climbing the ladder, Aizen somehow managed to knock Grimmjow out, leaving him with no recollection of what exactly happened to Ichigo due to him losing consciousness.

Looking around the room, Grimmjow knows that he is still in the underground basement, inside one of its many small rooms. He looks down on himself, noticing the wooden and uncomfortable chair he is sitting on. The pain that continues to run through him must be caused by kicks or various other blows to his body by the replacement after being knocked down and out.

Then Aizen had some nerve to tie his arms to the chair, and leave him to wake up alone.

Grimmjow's eyes scan the floor, noticing blood splatters covering most of it. He looks up at the light dangling from the ceiling, low and old enough to blow out any minute. He sniffs, the smell of blood and mould clogging up his nostrils. His eyes roam the room, landing on various symbols marked on the wall to his left. Grimmjow doesn't remember being in this room before the replacement appeared.

Grimmjow's eyes widen when he sees the large amount of blood in the corner, stained against the wall to his right. It looks like Aizen butchered someone against it, large amounts of their blood spilling against it and staining the floor and half of the wall.

 _Fuck._

Grimmjow turns his head enough to peer at what's behind him. A long trail of blood leading to the wall behind him, leading towards…

A dead body.

 _FUCK!_

Grimmjow jolts, suddenly trying so hard to get the fuck out of this chair, enough to pull his lower half up as his hands begin to _burn_ horribly from the tight ropes digging into his flesh.

He slams back into the chair, growling at his failed attempt and looking down at both of his wrists that are now bleeding, staining the white rope with his own blood.

He doesn't realise how hard and fast his heart is beating against his chest until he finally hears himself, panting pathetically for air. Grimmjow's eyes search for Aizen, sneering when he remembers that Ichigo made him drop his gun.

Angered, and in a state of anxiousness, Grimmjow starts yelling out a series of profanity, most of it directed at the replacement killer, while some of his cursing is to himself.

He hopes that his voice will reach Ichigo…where ever he is.

 _Should have shot him in the damn forehead!_

Grimmjow thinks as he stomps his foot down hard onto the dusty ground, only now realising that his feet, unlike his hands, are not tied to the chair.

And in that instant, the door slams open, then shut as Aizen enters the room.

"You're making such a racket! But you _do_ look good when you're afraid, Grimmjow," Aizen smiles like nothing is wrong at all.

This only irks Grimmjow more, watching the other man.

"Where the fuck is Ichigo?" Grimmjow demands.

Aizen shakes his head in disapproval.

"I thought you were the type to think about yourself more than your partner."

"You sick fuck," Grimmjow struggles in the chair, glaring at Aizen. "WHERE IS HE?"

"If you're asking whether he's dead or alive, then I can assure you, Grimmjow, he is very much alive but your actions will determine whether or not he remains that way."

Through his anger Grimmjow remains quiet, listening out for any sign of Ichigo outside of this room. He hears nothing, but doesn't speak because if he does, he knows that only profanity will come out.

Grimmjow watches as Aizen pulls a wooden chair away from the wall, dragging it and sitting it upright on all fours. This man watches the detective in return before he deems it time to speak.

"You know, I always admired Shirosaki's work but he was just too clumsy. Artistic in his way of killing, yes, but he is nothing close to having enough intelligence, especially after the events that took place with him in the interrogation room."

Grimmjow growls low in his throat, stirring in his seat by the mere thought of Aizen, the replacement killer even knowing this bit of imagination. It is beginning to make more sense, however, since Aizen was working with the drug unit as a detective himself.

Aizen only continues to watch Grimmjow now, seemingly amused by his anger towards him.

Despite the fact that Grimmjow is tied to a chair, and in a considerable amount of pain, he still smirks at the thought of what would happen if he wasn't tied to this damn chair. Grimmjow knows well enough he would love to and will tear Aizen apart only if he has the chance, but unfortunately, he reminds himself that the replacement killer must be alive by the end of this case.

If they really want the replacement killer to suffer for all he has done, then Grimmjow has to find a way to get out of this chair, find Ichigo and get out of this underground basement. Then he has to secure the women, and reverse roles. Rather than being the one in the killer's hands, Grimmjow has to have the killer in the palm of his own hands instead.

Rather than lashing out, or trying to get out of his binds, Grimmjow leans back in the chair as comfortably and less pain that he can manage before speaking again.

"And you're not artistic. Is gore your thing?"

Smirking, Aizen continues, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I don't feel the need to answer them."

"You're gonna answer my questions you son of a bitch," Grimmjow states, "I wanna know how Shirosaki knew where our offices were. You got a connection to that?"

Aizen chuckles causing a sneer to leave Grimmjow's lips.

"Yes, I very much did."

And it makes sense that Aizen would have informed Shirosaki about the location of the offices during the case before. Being a detective gave Aizen, even though he was a part of a different unit, the ability to know exactly where they were and the information for where they are located.

Explains how Aizen knew where Grimmjow's office was too when he dropped the envelope off.

This only makes Grimmjow wonder if Aizen sent them the wrong suspect to throw them off too. When Grimmjow asks this question Aizen only smiles, making it very obvious that he in fact did that on purpose.

It makes Grimmjow realise that Aizen attacked him to throw him off, cause damage as a warning for him, as if that was going to stop the detective's in their quest to find the replacement killer.

Everything Aizen did as the replacement killer was a way to try ward and throw Grimmjow and Ichigo off track, to confuse and frustrate them in one way or another.

"I saw you after having a run in that time at the hotel," Aizen shifts his words onto the injuries he conflicted on Grimmjow. "Your face in cuts and your shoulder…I must have really hurt you, boy."

Grimmjow takes in a breath, trying to calm his nerves yet only to have them spike up unexpectedly and to yank at the bindings again. Being called 'boy' pisses him off. The replacement being inches in front of him yet not being able to do anything about it since he's tied to this chair pisses him off even more. Grimmjow hisses at the pain in his burning skin, his cuts only getting worse with every struggle.

"Fuck you, you killing pig. Think you're gonna get outta here, think you're going to kill me and that's it?" Grimmjow yells, shifting around in the seat, trying to figure a way out of it.

"I could have killed you when you were knocked out," Aizen's expression turns deadly, "but that was a warning and you didn't take it. There's no warning's now, Grimmjow." Aizen gets up from the chair.

He walks towards a shelf by the wall, pulling something from it. When Aizen turns to face Grimmjow again, the detective notices it's a knife.

"Now you die, then your partner, then all of those women."

Aizen begins to advance towards Grimmjow, the knife glinting in his hand. Grimmjow catches a sight of dried blood stained on the blade, knowing that Aizen must have murdered someone with it before. Grimmjow begins to struggle again, pushing himself back as Aizen gets uncomfortably close.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fly open in the dark, his heart beating a mile a minute and his breathing hard. He woke even struggling in his unconscious state to come back to the realities of the situation.

His body moves quickly, but uncomfortably on the hard ground, realising that both his wrists and ankles are tied together with rope. Staring at his bindings and processing what he's looking at, Ichigo notices that he's alone, but gets the feeling that danger will be coming back his way soon enough that he better start trying to get out of these ropes.

By the feel of it, he can move his wrists slightly, enough to twist them to each side but not enough to get out of them easily.

A scream makes Ichigo stops moving, freezing in the room as another yell makes his heart skip a beat. That sounds like Grimmjow, yelling out profanity.

Taking in a few deep breathes to calm himself, Ichigo tries to concentrate on freeing himself. He continues to hear Grimmjow, urging him to be quicker. There's only one way he can get out of here before Aizen can attempt to kill Grimmjow and then come after Ichigo.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo stays still for a few tense seconds before beginning to move his arm again.

He takes in a deep breath, then…

 _Click._

His mouth opens in a silent cry, keeping his eyes sealed shut as the feeling of a dislocated arm sets in. He knows that it'll pop back into place but first Ichigo focuses on using this opportunity to pull out of the binding holding his wrists together.

It's a valuable skill he learnt during his time first becoming a cop. Being able to get out of any dangerous situation, involving a time where he is under heavy amounts of pressure is a must, even if it means putting himself under some pain.

* * *

By this point Grimmjow does in fact fear that Aizen will butcher him with the large knife in his hand.

And when Aizen gets close enough, Grimmjow remembers that his legs are free.

Grimmjow kicks his legs out as hard as he possibly can in such a position. This catches Aizen by surprise, not expecting Grimmjow to do such a thing.

As a hard kick lands in the middle of Aizen's chest, Grimmjow hears a thump, smirking with the thought that he's finally getting some pay back on the replacement. Although he's landed such a kick, Grimmjow is still aware of Aizen's strength. He reminds himself that Aizen is not only fast, but strong, and after getting kicked like that, he's not going to go very easy on Grimmjow.

Aizen stumbles back from the force of the kick, falling backwards and onto the ground in mere seconds. His heart jumping in his chest, Grimmjow kicks his legs out again with the intention of making him also hit the floor. He'll have a better chance at escaping this way, bracing himself as the chair Grimmjow is sitting on tumbles backwards onto the floor.

Inches from the dead body behind him, Grimmjow tries not to gag at the sudden rotting smell of death hitting him head on. Moving fast, Grimmjow begins crawling with the chair still attached to him. It's incredibly uncomfortable, but he endures this as he reaches for the knife Aizen dropped upon falling.

Grimmjow grabs the handle of the knife with his teeth, moves his head into the direction of his hand and drops the knife just by it, almost slicing his hand open but luckily the blade merely misses, and doesn't cut him at all.

Straining his wrist to reach for the handle, Grimmjow yells out in discomfort and pain as he grips the handle and quickly begins cutting the rope holding down his wrist.

He looks up in time to see Aizen advance towards him again.

Breathing hard, Grimmjow doesn't let up with the cutting. As he watches Aizen, it feels like his heart is about to explode from how fast it's going but he continues to cut at the rope so fast that one wrong move and he'll slice his own wrist off.

The smile on Aizen's face is the last thing he sees before Aizen grips onto Grimmjow's hair, making the detective yell out in more pain, his wrists and scalp burning from the force.

"Now that was a big mistake," Aizen says, gripping onto the handle of the knife that Grimmjow also holds onto with no intention of letting go.

Grimmjow fears that if he does let go of the handle, that knife will be under Aizen's control once again, and will most likely go through his chest.

* * *

After hearing a loud scuffle and banging, it suddenly becomes eerily quiet.

With every second that passes it only makes the fear continue to build in Ichigo. Worrying that something horrendous is happening to Grimmjow, Ichigo quickens his pace, finally pulling a wrist free.

He takes in more breathes before putting his arm back into place, gasping from the sudden sear of pain, pulling his other wrist free and beginning to untie the knot of the rope holding his ankles together as the pain begins to subside slowly.

Grimmjow forces the knife back, away from his wrist and just inches away from Aizen's face. The rope is so loose that it only takes one harsh pull for Grimmjow's wrist to break free. With one hand now free from the binds connecting it to the chair, Grimmjow lands a punch, this time actually hitting Aizen in the face and manages to throw the knife away.

Yanking at the rope around his other wrist, Grimmjow looks up from the binding in time to see Aizen get a steady grip of himself. He glares at Grimmjow, his contempt for the detective easy to see. Grimmjow tenses, readying himself for Aizen to lash out at him at any second.

Rather than doing anything to cause Grimmjow harm, Aizen bolts out of the room instead, leaving Grimmjow to be alone in the room. At first he feels confusion, looking at the direction that Aizen left from and trying to figure out why on earth he's left like that. But then the thought of something happening to Ichigo crosses his mind.

Grimmjow quickly resumes with the binding of his other wrist, using his free hand to untie and yank the rope away from his wrist. He gets up now, rushing for the door and seeing complete darkness outside of the room.

He is taken by surprise when the light bulb giving off a dim yellow light blows out, shattering in mid hair as pieces of the bulb fall to the floor.

It appears that Aizen cut the lights.

Now in complete darkness, Grimmjow quietens himself, leveling out his breathing and placing both hands on the wall. At any moment, Aizen may try and attack Grimmjow. He sticks close to the wall as he begins his way outside of the room and further into the larger area of the underground basement, sticking close to the wall in order to make his way through without knocking himself over.

* * *

Keeping his hands on and feeling the wall as he walks slowly, Ichigo tries to become one with the darkness. In order to avoid detection, he moves silently as possible, hearing the women whimper quietly in the distance. He knows that he is close to them, but doesn't want to strike any form of fear into them. If any one of the women were to cry out, then it's a possibility that Aizen will find Ichigo, and he definitely doesn't want that when he is unarmed.

And now here he is, clinging to a wall and using it as his only guide as Ichigo tries to make his way through the blinding darkness.

Ichigo drops to the ground, feeling around the ground for anything he can use as a weapon. He is not entirely sure which part of the area he is in now, but he continues to run his hands over the ground, crawling silently until his hand bumps into something hard.

Is it his gun, or Grimmjow's?

What the hell is it? He feels the object, feeling its weight and only coming to the realisation that it's his torch after his thumb rubs over the switch.

Ichigo flicks it on quickly, enough to give him some light. He expects to see the area he is in so that he can determine a way out. Instead, Aizen's face shines back at him. Stunned, Ichigo jumps and almost drops the torch, his heart skipping a beat and gasping by the mere sight of him.

His own gun is pointed at his face.

Aizen pulls the trigger, the gun jolting and a loud bang echoing.

But upon reflex, Ichigo instinctively knocked Aizen's hand upwards, making the gun shoot at the ceiling, rather than in the detective's face. He escaped the bullet, but now there's a loud buzzing ringing loudly in Ichigo's ears. He cries out from the loud bang that made his ears hurt so suddenly.

He throws a hard fist into Aizen's face, connecting with the killer's jaw.

The women scream.

The area down here is becoming claustrophobic. Ichigo just wants to get out of here and it's enough to agitate him more than what he is already feeling. The air becomes thick, his ears are ringing and he shines the torch on the ground fast enough to see the gun Aizen dropped.

Grabbing onto the gun quickly, Ichigo gets a steady grip on it, aiming it directly in Aizen's face.

In this very moment a click sounds.

Ichigo shines the torch in the direction behind Aizen to see Grimmjow aiming his own weapon at Aizen.

"Towards the ladder," Ichigo orders, "Now!"

Aizen begins to move, but he doesn't listen to Ichigo. He bolts for the ladder, jumping onto it as he begins to climb at a fast pace.

Cursing under his breath, Ichigo runs towards the ladder, Grimmjow doing the same and being the first between the two detectives to climb the ladder as well.

Aizen makes it to the top, the doors in his hands threatening to slam it in Grimmjow's face and lock the both of them down there.

Before it slams Grimmjow punches his first out, forcing the door back up and making Aizen struggle to get it back down again. Back and forth, Aizen pushes down while Grimmjow pushes back up, grunting and a sweat breaking out as he continues to fight Aizen. Grimmjow takes another step up, pushing all his got into keeping the door above him open.

Grimmjow pushes hard enough to fling the doors wide open, letting a stream of sunlight shine inside. Watching from below, Ichigo continues to watch it all unfold, keeping a firm grip on his gun.

Aizen finally let's go of the door, moving away from Grimmjow's sight as he takes off.

"Shit, he's getting away!" Grimmjow yells, making Ichigo begin to climb the ladder as well while Grimmjow continues his way up.

* * *

When Grimmjow reaches the top, he breathes in fresh air, thankful to be out of that hell hole and outside again. He catches a glimpse of Aizen disappearing into the old house.

He watches with wide eyes, speechless with the sudden realisation that Aizen will be pulling more surprises out from under them. They have to be extremely cautious for when they enter the house.

When Ichigo climbs outside, both he and Grimmjow move towards the house and leaving the doors to the underground basement open. Ichigo is determined to take Aizen down, and save those women.

The sky is turning grey, large clouds over them threatening to spill rain.

The house is extremely silent. No sound at all can be heard from the outside, even though Ichigo and Grimmjow are both pressed close to it. They avoid detection by keeping low when it comes to windows, and making sure to stick close so they're not seen.

Ichigo nods at Grimmjow as he takes the first step inside the quiet house. Grimmjow makes his way around it with the plan to move in from the other side, hoping they will trap Aizen in the house.

The floorboards creak under his feet with one wrong step. Cringing, Ichigo moves slowly, moving his foot away from that are of the floor and pushing himself to stand close to the wall. Brown eyes move constantly to observe his surroundings, noticing that he is close to the lounge and its connecting old unused kitchen.

Listening out for any sign of the replacement, Ichigo remains still. But all he hears is the thunder rumbling in the sky, and the sound of rain beginning to fall.

The rain begins to speed up, hitting against the windows and the roof of the house.

As Ichigo wonders further into the house, he moves into a bedroom.

There is no sign of Aizen and Ichigo hasn't caught onto any sight of him either. Holding his gun in front of him, Ichigo continues to focus on what is going on around him. Feelings of being watched, that of paranoia and the constant anxiousness keeping him on high alert.

He expects Aizen to jump out at any minute, and with no many corners and rooms in this house, it makes the situation much frustrating for the detective. But Ichigo has been preparing himself for this very moment. No matter how much pressure he is under, Ichigo wills himself to be ready for when he spots Aizen, yet to avoid being spotted himself.

A loud bang sounds, the once silent house with only the sound of rain outside is gone and Ichigo focuses on the direction it came.

From the mirror on the opposite side of him, Ichigo sees Aizen's reflection as he hides behind the door, his pistol already in his clutches. He watches as Aizen kicks a door open, aiming his pistol inside the empty darkened room.

Ichigo raises his gun to aim.

In a split second Aizen looks from the room to the mirror across from him. His eyes flicker as he gazes into the room Ichigo is hiding causing Ichigo's breath to hitch when he locks eyes with him.

Aizen shoots his pistol, having seen Ichigo in the mirror. The mirror shatters and Ichigo slips through the other door off to the side. His heart hammering against his chest, and his breathing quickening, Ichigo comes out into the hall, aware that Aizen is only a few steps away from him and Grimmjow may happen to be close by too. He hopes so, thinking it will give them the upper hand.

The rush of adrenaline Ichigo feels is overwhelming. It makes him shake uncontrollably, but he keeps his guard up, alert at all times and holding a firm grip on his gun.

A sharp turn and a painful hit to the side of Ichigo's forehead makes him stumble backwards, shocked from the sudden hit. He didn't expect Aizen to slip out of a corner room that must be connecting to the one he was in, jumping Ichigo and hitting him with the back of his gun.

The pain is intense and it stuns the detective for a moment. Warm blood runs down Ichigo's face instantly. His head thundering, Ichigo touches the wound with one hand and he raises his gun with the other, letting one fire towards the man before him.

The bullet only just misses Aizen as the man ducks out of there.

Quickly rising to his feet, Ichigo follows Aizen only to find himself in an empty open lounge. Suddenly feeling exposed and in danger of more damage, Ichigo moves out of there quickly. Doing his best to ignore the pain, Ichigo steps into a bathroom, coming face to face with his own reflection in the cracked mirror in front of him.

He observes the cut from the recent attack. The left side of his face is covered in crimson. The blood continues to spill from the wound in the side of his forehead, staining his face as it runs down and begins dripping down his chin and onto his top.

Grimacing, Ichigo touches the wound again. When he pulls back to look, he sees the blood covering the top of his fingers.

 _Damn. He got me good._

Ichigo briefly wonders where Grimmjow is. He didn't bump into his partner at all and since Aizen was just close to Ichigo, he's not sure what part of the house or how close Grimmjow is.

That is until he hears another gunshot go off.

* * *

"Almost, motherfucker!" Grimmjow yells, cocking his gun as the bullet smashes into the wall and Aizen moves into the room. So close, yet the lucky bastard managed to avoid getting shot.

He returns with a shotgun in his hands.

Bullets spray with an ear bursting bang, numerous bullet holes eating the wall where Grimmjow once stood by, thankful for rushing out of there the moment he saw Aizen with the shotgun.

 _SHIT._

 _He's got a fucking shotgun?_

Grimmjow figures that if he can find a way around Aizen, he will be able to stop him easier. But if he faces Aizen head on, there's a chance Grimmjow will be hit by the shotgun.

There's no saving him after that.

* * *

Ichigo pushes himself further behind the door of the bathroom when Aizen bursts inside. A loud clatter sounds as he places the shotgun on the counter. Noticing the new weapon, Ichigo watches with wide eyes. If Aizen were to pull the door back and shoot him…

 _I'm dead_

Ichigo continues to watch silently. Aizen looks up into the mirror but doesn't see Ichigo as the detective pulls away and flattens himself, keeping absolutely still and slowing his breathing.

Aizen inspects his shoulder, hissing as he pulls back his fingers to see blood. The bullet must have hit grazed him after all when Grimmjow shot at him, a type of payback for last time.

Closing his eyes briefly, Ichigo waits for Aizen to leave the bathroom. This way he will have the ability to move without detection and without the risk of getting shot by a shot gun.

Ichigo raises his gun but doesn't want to shoot Aizen in any vital areas. He doesn't want to kill the replacement killer after all, rather capture him and have him pay for all the terror he's caused. But in order to defend himself in the unfortunate circumstance that he is to be spotted, and Aizen is to grab the shot gun, Ichigo keeps a grip on himself and his gun.

 _Shoot him in the foot. Stop him from getting away…_

Ichigo evaluates the situation as his eyes drop to look at the back of Aizen's legs. But Ichigo realises that he will have to do it after Aizen leaves the bathroom, because there is no room for Ichigo to do it now. The bullet may miss. It may ricochet.

If he blows it, he's done.

Tense seconds pass, Aizen's eyes turning away from the mirror to look directly at his shoulder. His fingers move over the shotgun as he picks it up again, and all Ichigo can do is stay still behind the door. He's going to do it. He's going to shoot him but only when he leaves the room.

Aizen passes through the door, quickly catching a glimpse of blood staining the door and wall but he doesn't ponder on it. Perhaps Aizen disregards it as his own blood. He just didn't notice that he did it. Only thing is, he doesn't realise that it's not his blood, but Ichigo's.

And too late for Aizen.

By the time he realises that Ichigo was behind the door the whole time, Aizen is already bursting out of the front door, shot gun in his hands.

…And Ichigo following him from behind.

Time seems to slow down when Aizen whips his head back, eyes wide as he realises his mistake.

With his gun already aimed Ichigo smiles before shooting.

The bullet hits Aizen in the leg, dropping him instantly. Yelling out in pain, he tries to get back up but fails to do so. Rather than trying to get up again, Aizen begins crawling slowly. A trail of blood runs out from his wound, staining the ground and leaving a trail behind him.

Aizen doesn't stop his crawling, determined to continue fighting. He tries to reach the shotgun he dropped on his way down, another angry yell leaving him.

"No use," Grimmjow says kicking the gun out of Aizen's reach before his fingers can clasp around it.

Looking up at Grimmjow, he yells out as Grimmjow stomps a boot onto his hand, grinding his hand into the dirt. Now Grimmjow is the one smiling at him mockingly.

"Don't look so mad," Grimmjow smirks, "This is only the beginning of yer life. Hope ya like it in prison. Though I can't guarantee ya won't be executed."

"You stupid fool," Aizen grounds out, making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow at Aizen as he rambles on.

"It was only a slip up! Kurosaki, you son of a bitch, if I saw him…he would be dead by now."

Ichigo leaves the house, joining the two men. He pulls cuffs out of his back pocket, yanking Aizen's arms behind his back roughly. After clasping the cuffs on, Ichigo calls for help and backup, ignoring Aizen's meaningless rambling.

Grimmjow pulls Aizen up onto his knees in the middle of the property, his hands cuffed behind him and sneering at both of the detectives, Ichigo calls for reinforcements.

* * *

When they arrive, Aizen is being pulled into a standing position, trying to fight his way out of the police hold but failing to free himself. All bloodied, with his hands behind his back and in handcuffs, Aizen is taken into the backseat of a police vehicle with much force after having his arms and legs secured.

Ambulances arrive with the intention to help the women down in the underground basement. One by one the women are rescued, their dirty faces stained with their own blood and tears. They cry, those with enough energy thanking the detective's for saving them.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow watch them be taken out, observing all the police vehicles, other detective's vehicles and ambulances in the area.

Ichigo is taken over to one of the ambulances with the doors already open. Once he's seated on the bed inside, he watches Grimmjow walk enough to meet with Renji as they begin speaking.

He sees as Byakuya approaches him, even glad to be seeing his superior after all that happened.

"They're being taken directly to hospital," Byakuya informs Ichigo about the women, looking over at the young detective who is sitting within an ambulance himself, being treated for his wounds.

Ichigo's ears are checked, and with good news that he hasn't become deafened or will have problems with his hearing since a gun went off so close to him.

Ichigo nods, letting out a great sigh of relief as his brown eyes rise up to look at his superior.

"I'm impressed, Kurosaki. Both you and Jaegerjaquez have my respects. You've finally put an end to this case and the replacement killer."

Ichigo nods in understanding, a small smile lacing his lips. "Thank you, sir."

Byakuya nods, as he turns to walk towards the other men.

The paramedic begins cleaning Ichigo's wound and bandaging it up as he sits there, watching as Grimmjow approaches him after speaking with Renji at the front.

"That was close," Ichigo says watching Grimmjow grin at him.

"Yeah, he almost fucked us up big time, alright." Grimmjow winces, the pain in his body still present, but beginning to subside. He takes two painkillers handed to him by the paramedic.

It's amazing how much relief Ichigo feels now that the replacement has been caught.

"It's all over," Ichigo murmurs, smiling to himself. The nights won't be haunted with these killers or what they have done to their victims anymore. Ichigo can sleep again, and deeply too, without the horrors of the case and the killers plaguing his mind.

The White King: Shirosaki.

The replacement: Aizen.

No more doubts or questions about their identity or how to stop them anymore.

Even though there were times that they thought it was never going to end…

Now there's finally an end to this case.

"This calls for some hard liquor," Grimmjow smirks, making Ichigo begin to laugh.

* * *

Days after the capture of the replacement killer, Ichigo and Grimmjow interviewed and saw out the trail in court on Aizen's murders, and his sentence of life imprisonment.

They suspect that Aizen will not last very long inside. The inmates will likely have their way with him.

Ichigo and Grimmjow have conquered not just the case but their inner demons also. Ichigo can feel the growth which forced him to take more from everything that happened to them.

Now smarter and wiser, Ichigo can only ready himself for the next big thing.

He makes sure to visit the women and see that they are doing well and are recovering.

The last thing Ichigo didn't expect to be having is a dinner date with Grimmjow.

Their relationship is beginning to get better after all they've been through together.

And since neither of them did such things during the case, they saw it the best time to do it now after seeing it to the very end.

"So, what now?" Ichigo asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"Business as usual," Grimmjow smirks his eyes locking onto Ichigo's brown.

"But first…" Ichigo says, making Grimmjow ask without words what.

Ichigo leans over to kiss Grimmjow, making his partner smirk into his lips as he kisses Ichigo back.

* * *

 **A/N: A little light hearted ending for such a dark story. Btw, this is the longest chapter with 6,051 words and 14 pages long haha. I would LOVE to read your take on this chapter. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and all who have followed and added this story to your favourites list.**


End file.
